


My Hikary

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Criaturas míticas, Demonios - Freeform, M/M, Magia, Romance, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Desde hace muchísimo tiempo existe una guerra en el mundo demoníaco que ha tomado muchas vidas de los que allí viven...Todo por culpa de la ambición de un solo ser que nunca debió existir...Ya sin muchas opciones toman una medida desesperada y no se esperaban todo lo que pasaria gracias a esa decisión...MobiumshippingGemshippingBroncershippingPuppyshippingMagia/SobrenaturalYugioh
Relationships: Broncershipping, Mobiumshipping, Puppyshipping, gemshipping - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Holis mis amores! Aqui estoy con un nuevo proyecto XP
> 
> Espero pronto saber su opinion chic@s, los quiero!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

.... Seto... No sientes que nadie nos siguio verdad? - pregunto un tricolor de piel blanca al castaño acunclillado con sus manos en el suelo.

No, creo que estamos seguros por ahora - respondio Seto suspirando para levantarse - no podemos seguir asi Yami, necesitamos hacer algo

Lo se pero... - el palido se mordio el labio - estamos solos... Todos ya se...

Es cierto que se han ido, pero lo hicieron para que nosotros lograramos huir - intervino una voz seria llegando, Yami giro y miro a un hombre muy parecido a el pero de piel morena - tenemos que salir de esta amor, Zork no puede salirse con la suya

Pero si ya lo hizo, nuestros padres... Nuestros amigos... - murmuro Yami con el rostro agachado y dejando que el otro lo estrechara en sus brazos - estamos solos en todo este lio...

Una voz carraspeo para llamar la atencion de todos - no estan solos pendejo, al menos estamos nosotros juntos - gruño un rubio de apariencia descuidada y con mala cara.

Algo escondidos se encontraban dos peliblancos, uno moreno y otro mas palido. Ninguno de ellos queria interrumpir aquella escena, sabian que serian muy mal recibidos... - tu crees que hicimos bien en venir aqui con ellos? Podriamos habernos escondido nosotros solos...

No se Kura, no se - murmuro el moreno peliblanco pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - pero no creo que habriamos durado mucho solos despues de haberlo traicionado

Tsk! - Bakura lo sabia, sabia que su bastardo padre lo habria cazado hasta debajo de las piedras en cuanto supo que ayudo a escapar a los herederos... Aun podia recordar aquel horrible momento cuando estuvo entre las dos desiciones, seguir con su padre o ayudar...

* * *

\- FlashBlack -

  
El peliblanco veia desde su lugar junto a su padre como el palacio de los Reyes de todo el infierno se quemaba con sus habitantes dentro, por fuera parecia tan complacido como su padre... Pero por dentro era otra historia - _porque... Joder porque me siento asi? No se supone que tenga... No se supone que me sienta mal por esto! Esto es lo mejor, es lo correcto... Es..._

Bakura, ven conmigo - gruño de pronto una voz a su lado y alli estaba... Su guardian, consejero muchas veces y en secreto amante llamandole - muevete

Que demonios te sucede? - pregunto Bakura siguiendole lejos de la escena de triunfo de su padre, donde el unico que parecia disfrutar de algo era aquel demonio que le engendro.

Akefia miro a su alrededor cerciorandose de que nadie les habia seguido, antes de girarse hacia el otro - dime la verdad, y me la dice ahora! Esto es lo que realmente quieres!? Quieres que tu padre gane?

El peliblanco mas pequeño se quedo estatico, no se esperaba que Akefia le preguntara algo asi en este preciso momento - de donde...

Nunca has parecido seguro de nada, en todas tus peleas y acciones que tu padre te han hecho hacer nunca ha parecido que tu has querido hacer en realidad todo eso - explico Akefia con fastidio y apuro - no tenemos mucho tiempo, tu padre es una basura a la cual lastimosamente seguia y seguire siquiendo por ti si es tu deseo... Asi que quiero que me digas, quieres o no toda esta destruccion!?

Y-Yo... - bien Bakura no era uno de quedarse sin palabras o shokeado como estaba, era solo que... No se esperaba toda esta situacion - y-yo no se

Si sabes, solo que tu bastardo padre te tiene bien entrenado para que hagas sus caprichos - dijo Akefia de brazos cruzados - decide tu mismo que quieres hacer con tu vida

Bakura suspiro y se detuvo a pensar realmente en lo que queria... Debia abmitirse a si mismo que aunque le gustaba toda la destruccion y descontrol que su padre causaba, no le gustaban - momento... Desde cuando tu no sigues a Zork? Padre te puso como mi guardian al ser uno de sus mas fieles seguidores

Desde que descubri muchas cosas importantes, pero eso no viene al caso ahora Bakura - respondio mirando a su alrededor, el menor le estaba dando demasiado largas al asunto este - que quieres tu? En este momento tu eres lo unico que me importa

El peliblanco menor se mordio el labio antes de soltar todo lo que sentia - yo... No creo que nada de esto sea correcto, tu me conoces mejor que nadie y sabes que me gusta el caos... Pero todo esto... Todo esto es demasiado!

Juzto mi punto, entonces quieres largarte o seguir con esto? - gruño Akefia con hastio.

Padre ya gano... Derroco a los Sennen y los mato a todos, que caso tiene ahora que nos arrepintamos? - pregunto Bakura en vo baja

Que gane o no es mas tu decision de lo que crees - dijo de forma misteriosa el moreno

Como...? Bien... No quiero seguir con esto, nunca quise hacer nada de esto para comenzar Kefi... Que tengo que hacer para...? - Bakura no pudo continuar cuando su pareja con una inmenza sonrisa le comenzo a arrastrar a quien sabe donde, de pronto llegaron hacia una cueva bastante alejada de todo - Kefi... Padre ya debe estarme buscando y sabes como es, si no nos encuentra...

Me vale verga, a partir de ahora buscaremos la forma de acabar con el - dijo Akefia con seguridad haciendo que entraran a la cueva.

Bakura iba a decir algo cuando se detuvo mirando hacia el frente con los ojos muy abiertos, alli en el piso estaban... - como lograste sacarlos!!? Estoy seguro de que padre ni siquiera los dejo con vida!

Tsk! Tengo mis formas Kura, ayúdame a fortificar la entrada a este lugar y a curarlos - gruño Akefia yendo hacia la entrada seguro a cerrarla y poner una barrera.

Por su parte Bakura aun estaba shokeado mirando frente a el como heridos y sangrantes Akefia habia logrado esconder al heredero de la familia Sennen, Yami Sennen junto a su Pareja Atem, y no solo eso tambien estaban el primo de la familia, el guardian de estos y la hermana mayor del guardian... Como Akefia hizo para salvarlos a todos de las garras de su padre?

Yo tengo mi gente, hay muchos que aunque no lo parezca tampoco estan con Zork... Pero siguen con el por miedo, solo estan esperando algo para voltearse - dijo Akefia volviendo y mirando las preguntas escritas en toda la cara de Bakura - ahora lo importante es que no se nos mueran aqui, estan bastante heridos - Bakura asintio para ir a ayudar a Akefia, joder que ya estaba en este problema, mejor ayudarlo y ver que resultaba.

\- FlashBlack End -

* * *

Bakura suspiro saliendo de sus pensamientos, despues de eso todo fue un desastre. Akefia y el lucharon por curar al grupo y el grupo en cuanto desperto solo les grito cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera, bien Bakura entendia que tenian sus razones para gritarles pero... Ellos les habia salvado aun a costa de su propia seguridad! Joder el habia traicionado a su padre, que si bien no era el mejor padre de todos al menos se habia preocupado por criarlo. En estos momentos se sentia totalmente aislado de todo, solo tenia a Akefia ya que el grupo frente a el sabia que se sentía mucho mas a gusto sin que ellos dos estuvieran alli.

Tres meses huyendo de los hombres de Zork, tres meses de su salida de aquella vida junto a su padre donde lo tenia todo - _..... Quiza nunca debi salir de alli, debi haberme convencido de que padre estaba haciendo las cosas bien... Pero ahora estoy aqui, en esta mierda... Solo con unos imbesiles que me odian_ \- penso Bakura con el ceño fruncido.

Por su parte Seto pensaba como salir de este problema, sabia que no durarian mucho si seguian como iban. Todos estaban agotados, astiados y deprimidos por la situacion - _maldito sea Zork y toda su mierda_ \- gruño en su mente.

Bien, el reino de los demonios nunca fue pacifico, pero habia cierto nivel de respeto desde que la familia Sennen subio al poder y puso orden a todo. Hasta que claro, llego un cierto bastardo a cagarla pensando que todo era suyo. Pasaron años de guerra donde los Sennen se protegian de los seguidores de Zork, hasta que un dia el imbesil dio su ataque final y destruyo todo por lo que los Sennen trabajaron tanto.

Ahora esta tierra estaba de nuevo en caos y tragedia, donde todos tenian que dormir con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado alertas de su entorno - _tsk! Tenemos que salir de aqui, necesitamos al menos recuperarnos un poco y luego regresar a buscar apoyo_ \- penso el castaño con el ceño fruncido.

Ellos ni siquiera se habian recuperado correctamente del ataque que Zork hizo al palacio hace un tiempo, si a eso le agregamos las heridas que se han llevado en todo el tiempo de huida y escondida que pasaron... Si ellos estaban en una muy mala situacion, es mas si no fuera porque Bakura y Akefia estaban al 100 desde el principio todos ya habrian pasado a mejor vida.

 _Pero ellos ya no estan al 100, despues de meses de protegernos a todos incluso ellos ya estan heridos y agotados_ \- se dijo con el ceño fruncido - _ademas de que Yami tampoco les esta haciendo sentir demasiado bienvenidos que se diga, es cierto que estaban con Zork... Pero Zork es el padre de Bakura, y aun asi esta con nosotros ayudandonos_

Seto suspiro, si hace algun tiempo le abrian descrito la situacion en la que ahora todos ellos se encontraban pues... Se abria reido friamente en sus caras y los mandaba al carajo tildandoles de locos, el asi jodido junto a los otros y para colmo siendo protegido por dos de sus mas grandes enemigos..... Eso sonaba demasiado increible para ser cierto.

Pero tristemente no se lo estaban contando, lo estaba viviendo. Un gran demonio como el, viendose forzado a huir como una bulgar cucaracha... - _.... No nos queda de otra, debemos salir del reino de los demonios_

Yami, Atem - llamo la atencion de los dos que aun se abrazaban

Si? - pregunto Atem sin soltar el calmante agarre que tenia sobre su pareja.

Necesitamos salir de este reino, donde sea que nos escondamos aqui Zork nos encontrara y no se cuantos ataques mas resistamos - explico el castaño con seriedad.

Y a donde nos vamos? El reino humano es tan peligroso como este y entrar al de los angeles es un suicidio - gruño Marik cruzando sus brazos, ningun angel que se respetara dejaria entrar a un grupo de demonios como ellos... Incluso jodidos como estaban a su reino, mas bien aprovecharian a terminar de acabarlos.

El reino humano por su parte no era tan peligroso... Si no contaban por supuesto las millones de criaruras que alli vivian y querian joderlos por territorio, si ellos mismos no estaban en tan mal estado no habria sido una mala idea... Pero ahora, todos se sentian tan vulnerables como un bebe - y que demonios nos queda!? Seguir huyendo hasta que ya no podamos mas!? - grito Seto frustrado.

Esa me parece una buena idea... Podriamos... - Bakura por mero impulso se adelanto para dar su opinion, no muy acostumbrado a quedarse en las sombras esperando ver que decidian los demas.

Lastima que a Yami no le pareciera eso, si las miradas mataran ya el pobre peliblanco estaria bastante muerto - nadie te pidio tu opinion

Y si no fuera por el yo los fuera matado a todos, recuerden que todos ustedes viven solo por que el queria dejar a su padre - siseo Akefia jalando al peliblanco menor contra el, ya el tricolor con su mala aptitud hacia su Bakura le tenia arto - si el no habria querido salir del yugo de su padre, ni me fuera molestado en salvarlos a todos ustedes bastardos

Podriamos dejar de pelearnos entre nosotros y hacer algo? Yami, Bakura ya esta en este problema con nosotros y aunque antes hizo cosas malas al menos nos ayudo a vivir - bien, las cosas estaban realmente mal si Marik de entre todos estaba siendo la voz de la razon - asi que dejemos la pendejada todos y vamos a resolver algo ahora, miren que tampoco nos queda mucha comida que se diga y Zork ya tomo el control de cualquier mercado de todo este mundo, conseguir alimento sera imposible a menos que cazemos algo

Todos se quedaron de piedra ante eso... Tan mala esta la situacion? - yo creo que lo mejor si es salir de este mundo, ya nos la arreglaremos en el mundo humano - intervino por primera vez la unica chica del grupo, Ishizu Ishtar, hermana mayor de Marik - seguir aqui no traera nada bueno, en el mundo humano estaremos seguros por un tiempo ya que Zork no nos buscara alli por ahora

La chica tenia razon... Seguir aqui solo conseguira que los asesinaran a todos, incluso Bakura sabia que su padre lo mataria ahora que le habia traicionado - esta bien joder, supongo que no tenemos mas opcion... Ahora solo queda una cosa... Quien se conoce el mundo humano!? Yo nunca he pisado ese lugar - gruño Akefia fastidiado

Yo solo he escuchado historias sobre los humanos, aunque mas de las otras criaturas que habitan ese reino - dijo Atem suspirando - bestias extrañas y espiritus que no pueden vivir ni en este reino o en el angelical

Bakura rodo los ojos - Conoces leyendas entonces, muchas leyendas son puras mentiras

Y otras encierran muchas verdad, asi que nos toca ver que carajos es verdad o mentira en esa mierda - dijo Yami con toda la acidez y amargura contra el peliblanco que hablo

A veces me arrepiento de haberlos salvado, si me fuera dado igual todo ustedes estarian bien muertos y yo en el Palacio con mi padre dandome la gran vida - murmuro Bakura con el mismo nivel de amargura - no estaria aqui, viviendo como un animal aterrorizado y aguantandome tus malos tratos

Tu bastardo padre no debio haber comenzado esta maldita guerra en un principio, le mato a mis padres! Mato a todos los que conocia y apreciaba - le grito Yami de vuelta - porque tu maldita conciencia funciono una vez no te redime bastardo

Voy a golpearlos a ambos y atarlos juntos de seguir asi - intervino Marik fastidiado de la pelea de esos dos, suficiente tenia todos en su plato como para siempre tener que estar separando a este par - mejor piensen en como demonios nos vamos al Reino humano

Yo me se un hechizo/portal para transportarnos entre los reinos -dijo Ishizu con tranquilidad - solo tienen que esconder todos sus atributos demoniacos, saben hacerlo verdad?

Porque tenemos que hacer eso? - pregunto Bakura con el ceño fruncido, esos atributos eran el mayor orgullo de cualquier demonio... Esconderlos se sentia como una deshonra.

Porque tenemos que pasar como humanos, al menos mientras no tenemos la fuerza para defendernos - explico sin inmutarse la hembra.

No se hacerlo Ishizu, dime como - intervino Atem intercambiando miradas con Akefia... Ellos dos no se llevaban tampoco demasiado bien que se diga, pero al meno no intentaban saltar a las gargantas ajenas por el bien y la salud mental de este grupo... Suficiente con sus amantes.

Akefia sabia que si ellos dos daban su brazo a torcer los menores lo harian... A regañadientes y despues de ciertos dramas, pero lo harian - es simple, solo sellen sus poderes en lo profundo de su ser, sus atributos se iran junto a su poder - Ambos asintieron y cerraron los ojos al unisono, tomaron todo el poder que les quedaba.... Que no era mucho ahora que lo pensaban y se lo imaginaban formando una apretada bola en su interior.

Ellos no podian ver los cambios en si mismos, pero los demas si. Bakura medio molesto y no muy conforme miraba como los hermosos cuernos rojos y arqueados sobre la cabeza blanca de su cabeza parecian meterse dentro para desaparecer, las enormes alas se pegaban por reflejo a la fornida espalda y parecian fusionarse con esta hasta desaparecer.

Yami con una expresion gemela veia desaparecer las marcas de poder que Atem tenia en sus brazos junto a sus garras, cola en forma de latigo y colmillos. Cuando ambos morenos sintieron que ningun tipo de energia recorria sus cuerpos abrieron los ojos haciendo que sus amantes chasquearan sus dientes, los hermosos ojos dragoniacos se habian ido, dejando dos ojos opacas normales, una par gris y el otro violeta rojizo.

Ahora quiero que hagas lo mismo Bakura y no quiero tener que discutir - gruño Akefia mirando todas las ganas de su pareja por discutir.

Atem miro igual de severo a su amante - Tu tambien Yami

Sin notarlo ambos hicieron la misma expresion enfurruñada y miraron con enojo a su respectiva pareja, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que era un caso perdido y asintieron sin muchas ganas. Cerraron los ojos e hicieron el mismo proceso que sus parejas, ante los ojos de Akefia las filosas garras que Bakura poseia desaparecian junto a sus cuernos negros y cola larga con una pequeña punta envenenada.

Atem miraba como las delicadas pero poderosas alas de Yami se pegaban a su espalda para fundirse en esta y desaparecer, sus pequeños y puntiagudos cuernos dorados se escondian dentro de la cabeza tricolor junto a los colmillos. En cuanto los dos abrieron los ojos mostraron el cambio en ellos, antes rojos encedidos demoniacos, ahora de un color ladrillo aburrido.

Marik y Seto tambien habian hecho lo mismo, el castaño antes un orgulloso demonio/dragon ahora un humano comun y corriente; el rubio un demonio/reptil, mas espeficamente uno de serpiente, ahora sin sus partes acorazadas y escamosas, y sus colmillos venenosos - bien, ahora que estan listos juntense, debemos atravezar juntos el portal

Tu no has escondido nada - gruño Bakura mosqueado.

Necesito mis poderes libres para abrir el portal - explico con tranquilidad la chica que no parecia inmutarse con nada... Y bueno, ella tambien era la menos llamativa... Solo tenia unas pocas marcas de poder cubriendo su cuerpo y unas delicadas alas dragoniacas en su espalda.

Ishizu comenzo a murmurar algo en voz muy baja para ser escuchada, mientras frente a ella comenzaba a aparecer una especie de vortice negro/dorado/morado. Este crecia y la energia crepitaba en el aire mientras la voz de Ishizu se aceleraba, de pronto este parecio vibrar y estancarse en su lugar - pasen ahora! - ordeno y al instante todos lo atravezaron a la vez, cuando el grupo desaparecio el portal se consumio sobre si mismo sin dejar rastro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo!
> 
> Espero que les guste mis amores, sus comentarios y votos me desmuestran su apoyo!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez, les quiero!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yugi! Baja a desayunar - gritó una suave voz desde abajo llamando la atención de un tricolor que corría por su dormitorio acomodando su uniforme.

Voy Ry! - grito el tricolor saltando sobre un pie para acomodarse el zapato a toda velocidad, en cuanto estuvo... Casi listo bajó corriendo por las escaleras de la pequeña casa - perdón Ry, pero es que Malik-chan me hizo quedarme hasta las tanto de la mañana y me quede dormido

Ese Malik - murmuró divertido un tierno peliblanco con una encantadora sonrisa divertida - con razón ahora que le fui a despertar parecía un zombie - comentó mientras regresaba de la cocina con un enorme plato de comida para el tricolor - ten, voy a ir a meterle presión... Si no todos llegaremos tarde a la escuela

 _..... Ryou a veces se comporta como nuestra madre, bueno es normal considerando que...._ \- Yugi se detuvo en sus pensamientos al ver a su "guardián" bajar las escaleras - buenos días Odion, como amaneciste?

Buen dia pequeño, yo estoy bien... Y tu? - le preguntó el hombre alto y moreno con una extraña marca en su mejilla parecida a jeroglifos.

Yo estoy muy.... - Yugi se detuvo cuando un desmadre sonó desde arriba y segundos despues aparecio un rubio de apariencia despeinada y en pijamas aun.

No me atraparas con Vida Ryou! - grito el rubio haciendo a Yugi y Odion levantar una ceja.

Tienes que bañarte para ir a la escuela Malik, no es hora de dormir! - grito Ryou desde arriba con hastío - porque todos los días tengo que pelear contigo por esto!

Porque es una tontería esto de la escuela, no la necesitamos! - chillo Malik esquivando los intentos del peliblanco por atraparlo.

Debemos ir a la escuela la necesitemos o no! - le gritó Ryou con el entrecejo arrugado.

Yugi suspiro y comenzó a desayunar, Odion por su parte ignoraba totalmente el desmadre que los dos chicos estaban haciendo.... Total, este parecía ser un ritual diario de la mañana. Minutos después podemos ver a enfurruñado Malik sentado a la mesa con su uniforme ya puesto, nunca podría entender como parecía que le ganaría a Ryou por una ver en un segundo y al otro se encontraba con su uniforme para desayunar - _un dia de estos ganaré la batalla Ryou, esto ya es guerra!_

Ryou ya ganó? - preguntó otro rubio bajando las escaleras, solo que este era más alto y de un tono de cabello mas chillón - hasta mi cuarto llego el sonido del caos

.... Ustedes no tienen ningún tipo de confianza en mí - murmuró Malik

No, no la tenemos - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa apenada - Ryou siempre gana, no se sabe cómo pero lo hace

Malik se cruzo de brazos mientras los otros se reían suavemente, Joey se sentó a la mesa junto a Ryou que había terminado haciendo que todos los integrantes de la casa comenzaran a desayunar juntos. Yugi sonrió mirando a todos a su alrededor, esta era su pequeña familia, a veces o bueno... Casi siempre se metian en problemas (principalmente dos rubios traviezos) pero eran bastante unidos.

Ryou, era básicamente una madre para todos a pesar de ser el menor en edad. Joey era el protector que siempre velaba por que los menores estuvieran bien y Malik por que todos estuvieran felices, Yugi por su parte era un poquito de todo y Odion era aquella sombra vigilante que los mantiene seguros.... Solo vivían ellos solitos desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y Yugi no podía evitar pensar que esto era lo mejor.

Nadie que se preguntara cosas... Nadie que sospechara sobre las pequeñas rarezas... Y principalmente nadie que metiera las narices donde no le llamaban, ni Yugi o sus amigos necesitaban algo así. Ya estaban cansados de los problemas y el odio de los demás....

Chicos ya es tarde! - exclamo Ryou de pronto levantándose a toda velocidad.

Yo recojo todo esto, ustedes pueden irse - dijo Odion levantándose y recibiendo una sonrisa radiante de Ryou.

Yugi se levantó sonriente y siguió la estela de Joey que se reía a costilla de Malik, el pobre ni siquiera quería levantarse del comedor... Hasta que un cierto Ryou tomó cartas en el asunto y tomó su brazo arrastrándolo hasta la puerta con una fuerza que no debería tener su delicado cuerpo - chicos, recuerden que tenemos que pasar por la recepción a recoger nuestros nuevos horarios - dijo Ryou mientras aun semi-arrastraba por la calle a un Malik enfurruñado.

Ohh... Cierto, eso se hace cada vez que iniciamos un nuevo año - murmuró Yugi recordando aquel detalle, hoy era el primer dia de clases.... Ni siquiera se había recordado de eso.

Yo lo que espero es no sufrir este año, que no se cansan de molestarme? - murmuró Ryou con la mirada agacha.

Ne Ry! Sabes que cuido tu espalda - dijo Malik que ya no era tan arrastrado abrazando por los hombros al peliblanco - y te he dicho miles de veces que eres demasiado suave, esos abusones de porqueria siempre buscan dañarte por eso

Pero... Yo no sirvo para ser duro como tu y Joey - Ryou le miro y Malik no podia estar mas de acuerdo... Yugi y el eran dos cositas preciosas, adorables y esponjosas que no tenían ni una pizca de aquella "dureza".

Ya estamos llegando chicos, vamos a la dirección - llamó la atención Yugi señalando las puertas del lugar.

* * *

Joey se sentó en su salón maldiciendo a la escuela, de nuevo habían separado a todos en distintas secciones. Bueno de Yugi y Ryou no podía quejarse, ellos dos estaban un año por debajo así que no podían estar en el mismo salon... Pero Malik si! Porque no le dejaron con su amigo?

Odio esta porqueria - se gruño a si mismo mirando el salon llenarse poco a poco, se sentó descuidadamente en su lugar y puso sus brazos cruzados para descansar su cabeza en ellos sobre la mesa.

Buen dia alumnos, veo muchas caras conocidas! - Joey sonrió, el conocía a esa profesora y por fortuna era una dulzura de persona - siéntense chicos, tengo un anuncio que hacerles!

Joey ahora si estaba curioso, que sera lo que la profesora tenía que decirles? Ansioso miro como rápidamente el salón de clases se tranquilizo y la profesora sonrió alegre - veran chicos, hoy tendremos unos nuevos estudiantes en nuestra prestigiosa escuela... Así que quiero que sean amables y les den la bienvenida!

El rubio curioso miro la puerta abrirse y por ella entraron tres chicos - vamos muchachos presentense!

Soy Atem Halatki, un placer conocerlos a todos - saludo serio un chico moreno de curiosos cabellos tricolores y mirada.... Joey hizo una doble toma, estaba algo lejos pero le pareció que ese ojos tomaron una apariencia inhumana por unos segundos.

Soy Akefia Touzuoku - gruño el peliblanco moreno a su lado y a Joey no le pareció que era demasiado amable.

Hizo una mueca cuando a su sensible nariz llegó el olor de las mujeres que seguro saltarian sobre los recién llegados - _pinche mujeres calenturientas -_ pensó con desagrado.

Por cierto, el y yo tenemos novio... Así que pueden saltar sobre Seto en el momento que quieran - dijo de nuevo el moreno de cabellos blancos de forma burlona haciendo que muchas féminas gimieran en decepción

El castaño bufó y con sequedad hablo - Seto Kaiba, me molestan y no respondo por mis actos - Joey frunció el ceño, mira que este tipo era un patán de primera. Era cierto que muchas chicas se comportaban como una molestia pero no era para que este tipo las tratara así.

Ehh... Un gusto conocerlos chicos, pueden pasar a sentarse - dijo la profesora algo cohibida después de la "amable" presentación del castaño - hay un asiento junto a Joey, y otro par de asientos solitarios por la parte de atrás

El trío recién llegado asintió, los dos morenos rápidamente fueron a sentarse juntos dejando al castaño sentarse junto a Joey. Ambos ni se miraron en ese momento, a Joey porque no podría importarle menos el castaño a si lado y Seto por la misma razon. Aunque ambos estaban ligeramente extrañados con el contrario, a Joey le llegaba un ligero aroma a fuego, ceniza y azufre que no era nada normal. Mientras que a Seto le incomodaba el aroma a plata y.... Perro? - _genial un mocoso con mascota y que no sabe bañarse luego de andar con la bestia_

El resto de la clase pasó y ninguno de los dos ni siquiera se hablo, seguian con la duda y curiosidad por el contrario pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para hablar con el otro...

* * *

Yugi suspiro, estaba solito en esta aula con todos los otros alumnos que parecian odiarle. Normalmente estaba con Ryou y este le hacia compañía, pero esta vez les habían separado. Miro el aula llenarse poco a poco con sentimientos encontrados - _a veces le doy la razón a Malik, realmente no necesitamos esto de venir a la escuela_ \- pensó Yugi sintiendo la pésima vibra que sus compañeros le lanzaban.

Buenos días estudiantes, sientense que hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero - dijo un hombre algo rechoncho entrando, Yugi sonrió un poco, este profesor era estricto pero se sabía explicar y era bastante justo a la hora de poner sus calificaciones.

Curioso y deseando que este nuevo compañero no fuera igual a los otros, Yugi espero impaciente a que llegara el estudiante nuevo y en cuanto le vio se llevó tremenda sorpresa, el chico se parecía bastante a el! Tenía unos cabellos tricolores como los suyos salvo por unos cuantos rayitos de más, era un poco mas alto y tenía unos ojos rojos afilados.

Mi nombre es Yami Sennen - dijo el tricolor y a Yugi le pareció que no estaba con demasiado buen humor.

Bien Yami, siéntate junto a Yugi, es el chico bajito y con cabellos parecidos a los tuyos allí al final - ordenó el hombre y el chico asintió, Yugi por su parte parpadeo dándose cuenta de que la mesa junto suyo era la única desocupada.... Algo normal considerando que nadie quería andar con el.

La espalda de Yugi se enderezó cuando el mas grande se sentó junto a el y le miro de reojo.... Debía admitir que era guapo, muy guapo - _Yugi! Que cosas piensas!? El no..._ \- penso el tricolor sonrojándose levemente.

Estas bien? - preguntaron de repente y Yugi giro para ver al nuevo mirándole directamente con una ceja arqueada.

Ehhh... Si! Estoy bien, no te preocupes! - respondió Yugi sonrojandose un poco más.

Yami con su ceja aun arqueada miró al niño junto a el curioso, era bastante bonito y tenía un cuerpo delicado. Aunque lo que mas le llamaba la atención era el suave aroma a lavanda y.... Ozono? que soltaba el chico - _que raro... Nunca he olido a un humano que huela así en todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí, mayormente son perfumes y cosas así pero.... Este parece tener ese aroma por naturaleza_ \- pensó sintiéndose realmente curioso.

* * *

Ryou miraba por la ventana del aula aburrido y con nostalgia, estaba solo y en un lugar donde no lo querían - _a veces quisiera hacer lo de Joey y ser medianamente libre... Luego recuerdo que eso sería imposible para mi, trae mas problemas que beneficios al final_ \- pensó con una mirada entristecida y sintiendo un cierto anhelo dentro de el que no tenia esperanza llenar nunca.

El peliblanco suspiro y alejó su mirada de la ventana, pensar en esas cosas no le había bien. Miro a los compañeros comenzar a llegar lanzadole miradas burlonas o desagradables - _es normal... Ellos no saben porque actuan asi, pero yo si lo se bien_ \- pensó con la mirada puesta en el pupitre - _aunque eso no quita esas ganas en mi de..._

Regresen a sus lugares - ordenó una mujer de apariencia severa, Ryou suspiro por enésima vez ese dia... Esa profesora era un ogro, afortunadamente el tenia un don para estudiar y... Pues sabía muchas cosas, mas que sus compañeros estaba seguro - hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante

 _Nuevo estudiante....?_ \- pensó Ryou fijando su mirada en el peliblanco que venía entrando.

Puedes presentarte - casi gruño la mujer recibiendo una muy fea mirada del peliblanco recien llegado.

Je! Soy Bakura Necrophades y espero aprendan pronto quien manda aqui, digo por su bien - se presentó el peliblanco haciendo a Ryou parpadear y mirar a su alrededor, si había funcionado al parecer... Había bastante chicos intimidados y otros que parecían estar esperando su momento para mantener su "estatus" dentro del aula.

Miró de nuevo al peliblanco recién llegado y supo que este les patearia el trasero sin ningun problema, Ryou tenia un cierto "sexto sentido".... Bueno de hecho eran un sexto, séptimo.... - _bien hasta alli, yo y mis amigos tenemos varios sentidos especiales_ \- pensó con aburrimiento, lo importante es que sabia que ese Bakura era fuerte.

Afortunadamente a Ryou no le afectaban para nada ese tipo de intimidaciones, es mas el tipo ahora caminaba hacia para sentarse en la mesa a su lado el exudando toda la mala intencion del mundo y Ryou ni siquiera se estaba inmutando.... Que quede claro, todos estos mocosos le "intimidaban" solamente por que el se dejaba, no le gustaba lastimar a los demas incluso cuando sea a el que le lastimaban.

Bakura por su parte miraba complacido a los mocosos humanos a su alrededor absolutamente intimidados, habia algunos que intentaban esconder eso... Pero una sonrisa llena de malicia acabó con eso, se sentó en su lugar y miro a su lado a... Una copia suya? Bueno, era un poco mas tierno y de apaciencia esponjosa, pero de que se parecian, se parecian.

Aunque lo que mas le sorprendio fue la mirada ligeramente aburrida que le estaba enviando - _que mierda? Tengo toda esta mierda llena de intenciones asesinas, porque este niño no parece asustado?_ \- se preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Buen dia Bakura-san, espero que pase un agradable año escolar con nosotros - susurro Ryou con una tierna sonrisa, que dejo aun mas sorprendido al contrario.

Bakura fruncio el ceño y olfateo al chico disimuladamente, aunque al instante dejo de hacerlo. Ese chico olia a pura sangre, sangre vieja que escondia cualquier otro aroma que pudiera tener en su cuerpo - oye niño.... Tu estas bien? - no pudo evitar preguntar.

Umm.... Si, estoy bien - respondió Ryou confundido - porque lo preguntas? Me veo mal o enfermo?

... No es que... - ahora era que Bakura maldecia su enorme boca, como explicar un aroma que los humanos normalmente no detectaban? Bueno conscientemente no al menos - fue una pregunta tonta nada mas, tampoco es que me importara mucho si estas bien o no

Ryou solo parpadeo, medio estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas odiosas... Pero este no parecia ser una respuesta odiosa, mas bien parecía ser... Como si se defendiera o escondiera algo. Aunque al final se encogió de hombros como poco importante, tenia muchas mas preocupaciones en mente.... Comenzando por la ligera sed que comenzaba a sentir - _genial, simplemente genial_ \- pensó con una mueca de fastidio.

* * *

Malik hablaba con una chica sobre una tonteria que ni el mismo entendia, contrario a sus amigos el si tenia vida social... A veces demasiada, mas de la quería de hecho - y entonces el tonto dijo que ya no queria salir conmigo! Que era bonita, pero demasiado molesta para el - chillo la chica con un tono de voz irritante.

 _..... Se porque termino contigo, si le hablabas asi siempre era seguir contigo o perder los timpanos, era obvio que escogeria_ \- penso Malik sin quitar la sonrisa amable de su rostro - que pena Miho, ya veras que ese tonto aprender su leccion pronto - dijo con amabilidad a la chica - _si Ryou me viera seguro me mata con la mirada que grita "eres un hipócrita"_

La chica sonrio y siguo hablando haciendo que los pobres oidos del rubio sufrieran, hasta que de pronto llego el profesor salvando el sentido del oido de Malik - bien alumnos sientense, tenemos un nuevo estudiante que se unira a nosotros - dijo el hombre con tranquilidad y Malik sonrio, este tipo era un distraido de primera... Podría copiarse cuanto quisiera!

Pasa muchacho - ordenó el hombre y todo el salon, incluso Malik se sentaron mas cerca para ver a ese nuevo chico antes que los demas.

Por la puerta entro un rubio bastante parecido a Malik, solo que mucho mas formado e imponente - soy Marik Ishtal, me molestan y les parto los huesos - se presento el rubio recien llegado y la sonrisa desequilibrada que le dio al aula les indico que no estaba bromeando.

Aunque Malik sonrió, le gustaba ese chico, no sabia porque, pero habia algo en el que le llamaba la atencion... No parecia ser uno de esos idiotas mocosos que parecian pulular este lugar, con el nivel de timidez que aconstumbraba a tener se levanto llamando la atencion de toda el aula - profe! Digale al nuevo que se siente aqui! - grito al hombre que parpadeo no muy sorprendido de las locuras del rubio.

Pero Malik-kun yo estoy.... - intento decir la niña con la que antes hablaba y estaba sentada junto a el intento protestar... Pero de pronto dejo de hacerlo y sonrio levantandose - profesor, yo me levanto no se preocupe... Malik le dara una buena bienvenida al nuevo chico

Por su parte el profesor simplemente parpadeo, eso fue extraño si... Pero no fue lo mas raro que habia visto pasar alrededor de Malik asi que... - bien muchacho, sientate a un lado de Malik

Marik solo se encogio de hombros para ir hasta elugar recien desocupado y mirar al pequeño rubio sonriente - porque querias que me sentara aqui?

No se, algo en ti me llamo la atencion - respondio Malik emcongiendose de hombros - asi que decidi que andarias conmigo

... Y si no quiero andar contigo? - pregunto Marik sonriendo solo por molestar

Naa! Si quieres andar conmigo, todos quieren hacerlo - aseguro el mas pequeño guiñando un ojo coqueto.

Marik sonrio aun mas divertido - Umm, no deberias decir cosas asi, digo y si soy un monstruo psicopata que puede matarte?

Me gustan los monstruos, total... Tu tampoco me conoces, puedo ser yo el monstruo psicopata - ante ese comentario ambos se compartieron una mirada y sonrisa coqueta... Si, se llevarian bastante bien decidieron ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Jeje ya saben que espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores...
> 
> Nos leeemos una proxima vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui toy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi queha leer!

Yugi, Malik, Ryou y Joey habian llegando a su hogar y hecho su rutina del resto del dia con normalidad, hasta que llego el ocaso y Joey sonriendo ampliamente fue a buscar a Ryou a su habitacion. Toco un poco y entro despues mirando la adorable aunque un poco oscura habitacion, lleno de peluches y cosas peludas. Decorado con suaves colores y una enorme cama donde el peliblanco estaba acostado muy dormido después de luchar medio dia contra sus instintos, y mantenerse despierto durante el dia.

Sin hacer ruido camino hasta el y se debatio entre si despertarlo a no, se veia tan adorable y relajado entre su monton de cobijas y su inseparable mantita de gatito. Miro por la ventana levemente abierta y noto que aun no habia terminado de anochecer, podía dejar dormir un poquito mas a Ryou, asi que sento en uno de los muebles y miro los peluches... Sintiendo unas ganitas de morderlos nada normales - _tontos instintos!_

Un largo rato despues se veia a Ryou despertando y estirandose lindamente sobre la cama, miro a Joey sentado mirando con atencion sus peluches y sonrio divertido - quieres que lleve una pelota a nuestro paseo? No me molestaria jugar contigo - bien, el peliblanco sabia que estaba siendo malo, pero no se pudo evitar la broma!

Je! Muy gracioso, como que te estas juntando demasiado con Malik - gruño Joey con fastidio, aunque despues se rio - naa! Vamos de una vez, tenemos mucho que hacer!

Por mucho que hacer era que Joey tenia mucho que correr mientras Ryou le veia aburrido, a eso se resumian las salidas de ese par. Asi que el peliblanco sonrio resignado y ambos fueron hasta la ventana para saltar hacia abajo sin importarles la altura, cayendo con gracia en la tierra. Ryou miro divertido a Joey dar un profundo suspiro antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar, sus huesos y todo el comenzo a transformarse hasta convertirse en un enorme lobo de un color dorado quemado con unas enormes alas emplumadas de un color mas claro.

El imponente lobo aullo y salio corriendo perdiendose en el bosque que estaba destras de la casa donde vivian, Ryou iba a seguirle hasta que miro a Malik dandose su respectivo y muy necesario baño en la piscina mientras Yugi y Odion le miraban desde las sillas, de pronto el moreno le hizo señas riendo mientras se apoyaba en el borde mas cercano - diviertete Ryou! Y si necesitas cazar no te reprimas, eres lo que eres y no te hace malo!

Esta bien Malik - murmuro Ryou con una sonrisa mas suave, aunque no parecia estar tan seguro de eso. Se despidio y salio corriendo en direccion al bosque, miro a su alrededor y honestamente no le gusto... Traia tan malos sentimientos, sentimientos de soledad... Aislamiento, tristeza...

* * *

\- Flashblack -

Los primeros recuerdos de Ryou se remontaban a una epoca donde ni siquiera sabia donde estaba en realidad, el desde que tuvo uso de razon estuvo alli con una cosa que no le permitía ver nada de nada. No es que le hiciera demasiada falta, siempre sabía lo que tenia a su alrededor gracias a sus agudos sentidos y quien estaba cerca gracias a su olfato y a algo más que para esa entonces no sabia que era.

Para esa entonces ni siquiera sabía como era el mismo, no le habían dejado verse... No le habían dejado ver nada jamás. Aunque sabia que era pequeño, mucho mas pequeño que cualquiera de los que lo rodeaban, en comparación no llegaba ni a la mitad de estatura de los que le frecuentaban. Tampoco sabía cosas como su nombre u otras cosas asi, siempre llamaban su atención con ruidos o le hablaban de una forma que no le gustaba.

Pero el ignoraba todo e intentaba ser feliz, en su pequeño huequito donde le tenían la mayor parte del tiempo siempre sonreía e intentaba imaginar todo lo que habia a pesar de nunca haber visto nada. A veces le sacaban de su pequeño lugar y le hacían hacer cosas raras, cosas como saltar muy alto... Esquivar y golpear cosas... Y si se equivocaba lo mojaban con algo que siempre picaba mucho.

Pero cualquiera que sea el resultado le regresaban a su lugar y el podia seguir imaginando. En algun punto descubrio que habia otros como el y a la vez tan distintos en donde sea que estaban, pero nunca les conoció o hablo con ellos en absoluto, no sabia cuantos eran, como lucian o donde estaban... Como saberlo si siempre estaba en el mismo hueco?

Pero el no se amargaba con eso, simplemente intentaba ser feliz con lo que tenia. Y estaba seguro de que habría seguido así de no ser porque comenzó a despertar algo en el, era como una especie de anhelo, una hambre y ardor en la garganta extraños... Nunca había sentido algo como eso antes. Comía con mas ganas aquella cosa suave que le daban, pero si normalmente la sentía sosa y aburrida ahora era peor. Ni que decir de lo que le daban a tomar, mas que calmar el ardor en la garganta lo dejaba peor.

No se podía decir que no lo intento... El intento decirles que le ayudaran a los que siempre venían, pero al parecer todo cayo en oídos sordos. Hasta que su cuerpo no pudo aguantar mas eso y sintió algo en el apagarse, no estaba pensando demasiado cuando hizo lo que hizo... Simplemente sabia que tenia que hacerse, así que se quedo muy quieto en cuanto sintio que uno de los que siempre venían estaba cerca y con intenciones de sacarle.

Escucho ese ruido chirriante que siempre sonaba cuando iban a sacarle y salto con todas sus fuerzas, sonó un grito agudo que le hizo doler sus tímpanos y despues un golpe.... Entonces ocurrió, a su nariz llego un olor encantado que le hizo gemir encantado y su garganta dolió aun mas. Sintiendo su corazón latiendo mucho salto sobre la cosa que olia tan bien, pero esta se movía! No quería que se moviera!

Tampoco quería que gimiera asi, hizo un pequeño gruñido frustrado debajo de su garganta y de alguna forma hizo que dejara de moverse lo que sea que tenia debajo. Fue complicado, esa cosa era muy grande para el... Pero el era mas fuerte! Mucho mas fuerte!

Ahora que la cosa no se movia tanto la olfateo buscando donde y como obtener eso que olia tan bien, hasta que de pronto lo logro y toda su boca pico como nunca. Gimio y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo ya se encontraba mordiendo justo donde tanto llamaba su atencion, escucho otro grito pero su atencion estaba en lo que bajaba por su garganta, se sentia bien... Pero de alguna forma aun no era completamente bueno, esto no era lo que necesitaba en realidad.

Asi que con un gemido de disgusto dejo de morder y se levanto buscando algo mas, pero esto estaba vacio! Que podia hacer?.... Sera que salia de aqui? O... De pronto sintio con sus instintos agudos a otro ser, era uno de esos que tanto se parecia a el! Pero a la vez tenia algo distinto, quiza el podria ayudarle! Asi que dando tumbos contra todo y quitandose de encima a algunos de los que sabia estaban libres por alli llego al lugar rompiendo varias cosas.

Oye niño! Ayudame a salir de aqui! - grito una voz de pronto que le hizo animarse - si me ayudas te ayudo!

El de todas maneras iba a ayudarle, asi que siguiendo la voz camino hasta que su mano fue agarrada con suavidad pero firmeza - rompe esto, se te ayudare a ti tambien pequeño... Juntos saldremos de aqui, te quitare esa cosa de la cara - murmuraron poniendo su mano en... Algo y obedecio, de un solo apreton rompio la cosa en sus manos y un sonido chirriante despues alguien le hacia correr no muy rapido a quien sabe donde hasta que se detuvieron.

Ven para ver esa cosa - dijeron de pronto y el pequeño se sintio ser girado, sintio unos dedos en sus mejillas y un chasqueo de dientes despues - tsk! Eso esta mas que reforzado y yo mismo tengo mi magia sellada, tendremos que esperar a salir de aqui y yo liberar mi magia antes de poder sacartelo

Sacarle que? El no se sentia nada extraño... - vamos niño, tenemos que salir de aqui... Seguro todos ya estan alborotados... Pero je! Tienes bastante fuerza para ser un mocoso, me sorprendiste bastante cuando rompiste la cerradura - escucho decir y realmente no entendio ni la mitad.

De pronto estaban de nuevo en movimiento y pudo sentir como a su alrededor parecian rodearles, asi que de un jalon repentino cambio de direccion - oye! Porque...? - ignoro lo que dijo, a su nariz llegaba de nuevo ese aroma atrayente... Pero con una nota que le decia que no era lo que buscaba!

Igual llego al lugar con su acompañante y pudo escuchar gemidos...? - porque fue que me...? O mierda! Esos bastardos se pasaron, mira que hacerle esto al pobre - escucho decir a si acompañante mientras el solamente seguia su nariz - ya selle con lo poco de magia que tengo la puerta, vamos a ver como esta

Rompe esto - le ordenaron de pronto y sus manos fueron puestas sobre algo, esta vez le costo mas... Mucho mas romperlo pero lo logro! - muy bien pequeño - alabaron mientras sentia como... Pasaban la mano por su cabeza? Eso era raro, nunca le habian hecho algo asi antes y se sintio... Lindo.

Se que no puedes ver nada pero esto es un dragon, bueno uno bebe... Pero le intentaron quitar las escamas y no tengo idea de porque tiene alas de angel, o porque tu tienes una ala de angel y otra demoniaca si se supone que eres un vampiro - otra vez, no entendio nada de lo que decia el otro... Que era un angel? O un vampiro...? - oye niño, no te asustes! Solamente estamos aqui....

Tuvo que quitarse, algo caliente, muy caliente y que iba a lastimarle seguro. Un rugido que lastimo sus sensibles timpanos sono y un estruendo despues desato el desastre, el no podia ver lo que estaba sucediendo pero podia sentir con ese algo que no sabia que era como los que estaban libres afuera corrian de un lado a otro mientras eran perseguidos por aquel... Dragon...?

Joder, ese crio esta realmente furioso... Bueno, quien no despues de que le hicieran quien sabe que - de pronto escucho que murmuraron cerca de el - ese dragon destruira todo esto por el camino en el que va, asi que tenemos que salir de antes que reduzca todo a cenizas y quitarte eso... Debes estar arto de no poder ver

El seguia sin decir nada, total, ni sabia como responder. Su mano fue tomada de nuevo y comenzo a correr un poco, el pequeño solo seguia el camino trazado por su acompañante hasta que sintio algo golpearle en el pecho e impulsarle hacia atras golpeandose la espalda dolorosamente. No habia sentido de donde venia eso! Como era posible? El sentia todo! Gruñendo busco levantarse pero algo o alguien se poso sobre el no permitiendole nada, intento quitarselo de encima pero no pudo, por primera vez no podia quitarse algo de encima.

Gimio cuando algo en su pecho comenzo a doler y a su nariz llego aquel aroma encantador, el problema era que provenia de el! Tenia que hacer algo, lo que sea que le esten haciendo dolia mucho! Intento sacudirse ara quitarse de encima a esa cosa pero su pecho dolia mas, no queria mas dolor!

Sintio algo dentro de el moverse y con un gruñido dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera, todo a su alrededor comenzo a sentirse mas lejano... Mas aburrido y un grito resono, para cuando todo volvio a la normalidad a su alrededor podia moverse y ya no habia oscuridad... Esto era ver...? Con el pecho aun dolorido se levanto y por primera vez en su vida miro a su alrededor. 

Todo era tan brillante y.... No tenia palabras para describirlo, no sabia que era nada pero verlo era tan expectacupar. Camino un poco y se vio completamente solo, tampoco era como que sentia algo a su alrededor, aunque ya no se fiaba demasiado de eso que le dejaba sentir las cosas despues de que esa cosa saltara sobre el para lastimarle.

Sintio otro tipo de dolor en su pecho cuando tampoco encontro aquel acompañante momentaneo que tuvo o al dragon haciendo estragos, todo estaba vacio y lleno de escombros.... Y lo peor era que su garganta ardia aun mas y su cuerpecito dolia tambien, tenia que hacer algo o se volveria loco! Asi que comenzo a correr sin rumbo fijo, solo buscando algo que calmara todo esto que sentia. Mientras corria tambien miraba a su alrdedor encantado, todo era tan nuevo! No queria volver a estar nunca en la oscuridad.

De pronto se detuvo en su carrera a gran velocidad, a su nariz llegaba el aroma ese delicioso... Pero esta vez se sentia mejor! Su cuerpo comenzo a moverse casi por voluntad propia y llego un lugar, tenia un monton de construciones iguales y varios seres mas grandes que el, pero lo importante es que ellos tenian lo que necesitaba.

Vio a uno de ellos llegar cerca de donde estaba escondido y salto sobre el sobresaltandolo - oye niño! Estos no son... Ahh!!! - estaba demasiado dolorido como para detenerse a escucharle, asi que mordio su cuello y gimio encantado, esta estaba mejor que la otra! Mucho mejor, podia sentirla calmar su garganta de inmediato, pero casi tan rapido se acabo y el gimio deprimido.

Amor... Donde...? - levanto la mirada, esa persona tenia mas! El necesitaba mas. La miro intentar regresar gritando, pero no le dio tiempo a nada.

El pequeño salto sobre ella y antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar su cuello fue mordido con fuerza, cuando ya no salia nada se sento feliz... Tanto tiempo sin sentirse asi de bien, incluso su pecho y cuerpo dejo de doler, ahora que se sentia mucho mejor y podia pensar con claridad podia explorar su entorno. Aunque su inexperiencia le hizo cometer el error de quedarse alli y querer conocer el lugar, el resto de los que vivian alli escucharon loa gritos e incluso algunos vieron parte de lo sucedido.

El pequeño solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando sintio las malas intenciones a su alrededor y miro con los ojos muy abiertos como era rodeado por otros seres que le miraban feo, se levanto y muchos de ellos intentaron lastimarle haciendo que su pecho doliera de una forma extraña. Al final se fue corriendo y solo se detuvo cuando callo en algo frio, o mas bien helado.

Se sacudio e intento salir de eso, pero sentia como se hundia mas en el! Al final de alguna forma salio de alli y se sento solo y tiritando de frio donde estaba, miro a su alrededor abrazandose a si mismo y ya no le parecia tan encantador como een un principio. Desde que hizo lo que hizo todo habia sido confuso e incluso doloroso, el solo habia querido que su garganta dejara de arder.

En este momento queria regersar a su hueco donde nada dolia la mayor parte del tiempo y todo era comun, gimio tiritando cuando una rafaga de viento helado golpeo su cuerpo y se abrazo aun mas... Su hueco era calentito. Se movio un poco y miro detras de el la cosa en la que se estaba hundiendo, aunque quedo prendado de lo que reflejaba perfectamente la superficie del agua.

Lo primero que llamo su atencion fue el leve brillo de los esferas esmeraldas, subio su mano y comprobo que en efecto eran sus ojos los que se reflejaban. Toco aquello blanco y desordenado sobre su cabeza deleitandose con lo suave que era y luego se dio cuenta de lo que habia en su espalda, dos cosas enormes y diferentes una de la otra. Paso su mano por una y la sintio suave... Delicada, mientras la otra era mas dura pero lisa y no tenia las cosas que tenia colgando la otra.

\- FlashBlack End -

* * *

Oye Ry, quiero que te diviertas tambien, no solo que me veas correr - gimio Joey de pronto sacandole de sus pensamiento Ryou miro que estaba a su lado de nuevo en su forma humana - vamos, saca tus alas y estiralas un rato

... Y-Yo, estoy bien no te preocupes - dijo el peliblanco encogiéndose de hombros, no le gustaba mucho sacar aquellas cosas.

Tsk! Deja de sentirte mal por cosas que no son tu culpa, tienes alas hermosas y que nadie diga lo contrario - gruño el rubio frustrado - vamos! Quiero verlas

Al final Ryou no pudo negarse y con una chispa de magia de su espalda salieron dos hermosas alas, una blanca pura llena de suaves plumas... Mientras que la otra era negro azabache, mas dura e imponente. Joey a penas la vio sonrió con cariño - son hermosas Ryou, no se porque te empeñas en esconderlas

Eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo y parte de mi aquelarre - murmuro el peliblanco con un puchero.

Naa! Digo la verdad, entonces? Vas a volar un poco o llamo a Yug para que vuele contigo? - pregunto el rubio aguantandose las ganas de correguir al rubio... Eran una manada joder!

Aunque ya deberia estar acostumbrado, cada uno tenia una forma distinta de llamar a su raro grupo - esta bien... Volare un poco - Ryou sonrio y de un solo salto se elevo sintiendo el viento rozarle... Intentaba negarlo, pero esto era demasiado bueno. Sintio algo en su costado y sonrio cuando Joey en su forma canina llego junto a el con sus propias alas.... Al parecer esto no seria tan aburrido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemps una proxima vez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui toy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi queha leer!

Yugi, Malik, Ryou y Joey habian llegando a su hogar y hecho su rutina del resto del dia con normalidad, hasta que llego el ocaso y Joey sonriendo ampliamente fue a buscar a Ryou a su habitacion. Toco un poco y entro despues mirando la adorable aunque un poco oscura habitacion, lleno de peluches y cosas peludas. Decorado con suaves colores y una enorme cama donde el peliblanco estaba acostado muy dormido despues de luchar medio dia contra sus instintos, y mantenerse despierto durante el dia.

Sin hacer ruido camino hasta el y se debatio entre si despertarlo a no, se veia tan adorable y relajado entre su monton de cobijas y su inseparable mantita de gatito. Miro por la ventana levemente abierta y noto que aun no habia terminado de anochecer, podia dejar dormir un poquito mas a Ryou, asi que sento en uno de los muebles y miro los peluches... Sintiendo unas ganitas de morderlos nada normales - _tontos instintos!_

Un largo rato despues se veia a Ryou despertando y estirandose lindamente sobre la cama, miro a Joey sentado mirando con atencion sus peluches y sonrio divertido - quieres que lleve una pelota a nuestro paseo? No me molestaria jugar contigo - bien, el peliblanco sabia que estaba siendo malo, pero no se pudo evitar la broma!

Je! Muy gracioso, como que te estas juntando demasiado con Malik - gruño Joey con fastidio, aunque despues se rio - naa! Vamos de una vez, tenemos mucho que hacer!

Por mucho que hacer era que Joey tenia mucho que correr mientras Ryou le veia aburrido, a eso se resumian las salidas de ese par. Asi que el peliblanco sonrio resignado y ambos fueron hasta la ventana para saltar hacia abajo sin importarles la altura, cayendo con gracia en la tierra. Ryou miro divertido a Joey dar un profundo suspiro antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar, sus huesos y todo el comenzo a transformarse hasta convertirse en un enorme lobo de un color dorado quemado con unas enormes alas emplumadas de un color mas claro.

El imponente lobo aullo y salio corriendo perdiendose en el bosque que estaba destras de la casa donde vivian, Ryou iba a seguirle hasta que miro a Malik dandose su respectivo y muy necesario baño en la piscina mientras Yugi y Odion le miraban desde las sillas, de pronto el moreno le hizo señas riendo mientras se apoyaba en el borde mas cercano - diviertete Ryou! Y si necesitas cazar no te reprimas, eres lo que eres y no te hace malo!

Esta bien Malik - murmuro Ryou con una sonrisa mas suave, aunque no parecia estar tan seguro de eso. Se despidio y salio corriendo en direccion al bosque, miro a su alrededor y honestamente no le gusto... Traia tan malos sentimientos, sentimientos de soledad... Aislamiento, tristeza...

* * *

\- Flashblack -

Los primeros recuerdos de Ryou se remontaban a una epoca donde ni siquiera sabia donde estaba en realidad, el desde que tuvo uso de razon estuvo alli con una cosa que no le permitia ver nada de nada. No es que le hiciera demasiada falta, siempre sabia lo que tenia a su alrededor gracias a sus agudos sentidos y quien estaba cerca gracias a su olfato y a algo mas que para esa entonces no sabia que era.

Para esa entonces ni siquiera sabia como era el mismo, no le habian dejado verse... No le habian dejado ver nada jamas. Aunque sabia que era pequeño, mucho mas pequeño que cualquiera de los que lo rodeaban, en comparacion no llegaba ni a la mitad de estatura de los que le frecuentaban. Tampoco sabia cosas como su nombre u otras cosas asi, siempre llamaban su atencion con ruidos o le hablaban de una forma que no le gustaba.

Pero el ignoraba todo e intentaba ser feliz, en su pequeño huequito donde le tenian la mayor parte del tiempo siempre sonreia e intentaba imaginar todo lo que habia a pesar de nunca haber visto nada. A veces le sacaban de su pequeño lugar y le hacian hacer cosas raras, cosas como saltar muy alto... Esquivar y golpear cosas... Y si se equivocaba lo mojaban con algo que siempre picaba mucho.

Pero cualquiera que sea el resultado le regresaban a su lugar y el podia seguir imaginando. En algun punto descubrio que habia otros como el y a la vez tan distintos en donde sea que estaban, pero nunca les conocio o hablo con ellos en absoluto, no sabia cuantos eran, como lucian o donde estaban... Como saberlo si siempre estaba en el mismo hueco?

Pero el no se amargaba con eso, simplemente intentaba ser feliz con lo que tenia. Y estaba seguro de que habria seguido asi de no ser porque comenzo a despertar algo en el, era como una especie de anhelo, una hambre y ardor en la garganta extraños... Nunca habia sentido algo como eso antes. Comia con mas ganas aquella cosa suave que le daban, pero si normalmente la sentia sosa y aburrida ahora era peor. Ni que decir de lo que le daban a tomar, mas que calmar el ardor en la garganta lo dejaba peor.

No se podia decir que no lo intento... El intento decirles que le ayudaran a los que siempre venian, pero al parecer todo cayo en oidos sordos. Hasta que su cuerpo no pudo aguantar mas eso y sintio algo en el apagarse, no estaba pensando demasiado cuando hizo lo que hizo... Simplemente sabia que tenia que hacerse, asi que se quedo muy quieto en cuanto sintio que uno de los que siempre venian estaba cerca y con intenciones de sacarle.

Escucho ese ruido chirriante que siempre sonaba cuando iban a sacarle y salto con todas sus fuerzas, sono un grito agudo que le hizo doler sus timpanos y despues un golpe.... Entonces ocurrio, a su nariz llego un olor encantado que le hizo gemir encantado y su garganta dolio aun mas. Sintiendo su corazon latiendo mucho salto sobre la cosa que olia tan bien, pero esta se movia! No queria que se moviera!

Tampoco queria que gimiera asi, hizo un pequeño gruñido frustrado debajo de su garganta y de alguna forma hizo que dejara de moverse lo que sea que tenia debajo. Fue complicado, esa cosa era muy grande para el... Pero el era mas fuerte! Mucho mas fuerte!

Ahora que la cosa no se movia tanto la olfateo buscando donde y como obtener eso que olia tan bien, hasta que de pronto lo logro y toda su boca pico como nunca. Gimio y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo ya se encontraba mordiendo justo donde tanto llamaba su atencion, escucho otro grito pero su atencion estaba en lo que bajaba por su garganta, se sentia bien... Pero de alguna forma aun no era completamente bueno, esto no era lo que necesitaba en realidad.

Asi que con un gemido de disgusto dejo de morder y se levanto buscando algo mas, pero esto estaba vacio! Que podia hacer?.... Sera que salia de aqui? O... De pronto sintio con sus instintos agudos a otro ser, era uno de esos que tanto se parecia a el! Pero a la vez tenia algo distinto, quiza el podria ayudarle! Asi que dando tumbos contra todo y quitandose de encima a algunos de los que sabia estaban libres por alli llego al lugar rompiendo varias cosas.

Oye niño! Ayudame a salir de aqui! - grito una voz de pronto que le hizo animarse - si me ayudas te ayudo!

El de todas maneras iba a ayudarle, asi que siguiendo la voz camino hasta que su mano fue agarrada con suavidad pero firmeza - rompe esto, se te ayudare a ti tambien pequeño... Juntos saldremos de aqui, te quitare esa cosa de la cara - murmuraron poniendo su mano en... Algo y obedecio, de un solo apreton rompio la cosa en sus manos y un sonido chirriante despues alguien le hacia correr no muy rapido a quien sabe donde hasta que se detuvieron.

Ven para ver esa cosa - dijeron de pronto y el pequeño se sintio ser girado, sintio unos dedos en sus mejillas y un chasqueo de dientes despues - tsk! Eso esta mas que reforzado y yo mismo tengo mi magia sellada, tendremos que esperar a salir de aqui y yo liberar mi magia antes de poder sacartelo

Sacarle que? El no se sentia nada extraño... - vamos niño, tenemos que salir de aqui... Seguro todos ya estan alborotados... Pero je! Tienes bastante fuerza para ser un mocoso, me sorprendiste bastante cuando rompiste la cerradura - escucho decir y realmente no entendio ni la mitad.

De pronto estaban de nuevo en movimiento y pudo sentir como a su alrededor parecian rodearles, asi que de un jalon repentino cambio de direccion - oye! Porque...? - ignoro lo que dijo, a su nariz llegaba de nuevo ese aroma atrayente... Pero con una nota que le decia que no era lo que buscaba!

Igual llego al lugar con su acompañante y pudo escuchar gemidos...? - porque fue que me...? O mierda! Esos bastardos se pasaron, mira que hacerle esto al pobre - escucho decir a si acompañante mientras el solamente seguia su nariz - ya selle con lo poco de magia que tengo la puerta, vamos a ver como esta

Rompe esto - le ordenaron de pronto y sus manos fueron puestas sobre algo, esta vez le costo mas... Mucho mas romperlo pero lo logro! - muy bien pequeño - alabaron mientras sentia como... Pasaban la mano por su cabeza? Eso era raro, nunca le habian hecho algo asi antes y se sintio... Lindo.

Se que no puedes ver nada pero esto es un dragon, bueno uno bebe... Pero le intentaron quitar las escamas y no tengo idea de porque tiene alas de angel, o porque tu tienes una ala de angel y otra demoniaca si se supone que eres un vampiro - otra vez, no entendio nada de lo que decia el otro... Que era un angel? O un vampiro...? - oye niño, no te asustes! Solamente estamos aqui....

Tuvo que quitarse, algo caliente, muy caliente y que iba a lastimarle seguro. Un rugido que lastimo sus sensibles timpanos sono y un estruendo despues desato el desastre, el no podia ver lo que estaba sucediendo pero podia sentir con ese algo que no sabia que era como los que estaban libres afuera corrian de un lado a otro mientras eran perseguidos por aquel... Dragon...?

Joder, ese crio esta realmente furioso... Bueno, quien no despues de que le hicieran quien sabe que - de pronto escucho que murmuraron cerca de el - ese dragon destruira todo esto por el camino en el que va, asi que tenemos que salir de antes que reduzca todo a cenizas y quitarte eso... Debes estar arto de no poder ver

El seguia sin decir nada, total, ni sabia como responder. Su mano fue tomada de nuevo y comenzo a correr un poco, el pequeño solo seguia el camino trazado por su acompañante hasta que sintio algo golpearle en el pecho e impulsarle hacia atras golpeandose la espalda dolorosamente. No habia sentido de donde venia eso! Como era posible? El sentia todo! Gruñendo busco levantarse pero algo o alguien se poso sobre el no permitiendole nada, intento quitarselo de encima pero no pudo, por primera vez no podia quitarse algo de encima.

Gimio cuando algo en su pecho comenzo a doler y a su nariz llego aquel aroma encantador, el problema era que provenia de el! Tenia que hacer algo, lo que sea que le esten haciendo dolia mucho! Intento sacudirse ara quitarse de encima a esa cosa pero su pecho dolia mas, no queria mas dolor!

Sintio algo dentro de el moverse y con un gruñido dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera, todo a su alrededor comenzo a sentirse mas lejano... Mas aburrido y un grito resono, para cuando todo volvio a la normalidad a su alrededor podia moverse y ya no habia oscuridad... Esto era ver...? Con el pecho aun dolorido se levanto y por primera vez en su vida miro a su alrededor. 

Todo era tan brillante y.... No tenia palabras para describirlo, no sabia que era nada pero verlo era tan expectacupar. Camino un poco y se vio completamente solo, tampoco era como que sentia algo a su alrededor, aunque ya no se fiaba demasiado de eso que le dejaba sentir las cosas despues de que esa cosa saltara sobre el para lastimarle.

Sintio otro tipo de dolor en su pecho cuando tampoco encontro aquel acompañante momentaneo que tuvo o al dragon haciendo estragos, todo estaba vacio y lleno de escombros.... Y lo peor era que su garganta ardia aun mas y su cuerpecito dolia tambien, tenia que hacer algo o se volveria loco! Asi que comenzo a correr sin rumbo fijo, solo buscando algo que calmara todo esto que sentia. Mientras corria tambien miraba a su alrdedor encantado, todo era tan nuevo! No queria volver a estar nunca en la oscuridad.

De pronto se detuvo en su carrera a gran velocidad, a su nariz llegaba el aroma ese delicioso... Pero esta vez se sentia mejor! Su cuerpo comenzo a moverse casi por voluntad propia y llego un lugar, tenia un monton de construciones iguales y varios seres mas grandes que el, pero lo importante es que ellos tenian lo que necesitaba.

Vio a uno de ellos llegar cerca de donde estaba escondido y salto sobre el sobresaltandolo - oye niño! Estos no son... Ahh!!! - estaba demasiado dolorido como para detenerse a escucharle, asi que mordio su cuello y gimio encantado, esta estaba mejor que la otra! Mucho mejor, podia sentirla calmar su garganta de inmediato, pero casi tan rapido se acabo y el gimio deprimido.

Amor... Donde...? - levanto la mirada, esa persona tenia mas! El necesitaba mas. La miro intentar regresar gritando, pero no le dio tiempo a nada.

El pequeño salto sobre ella y antes de que pudiera siquiera gritar su cuello fue mordido con fuerza, cuando ya no salia nada se sento feliz... Tanto tiempo sin sentirse asi de bien, incluso su pecho y cuerpo dejo de doler, ahora que se sentia mucho mejor y podia pensar con claridad podia explorar su entorno. Aunque su inexperiencia le hizo cometer el error de quedarse alli y querer conocer el lugar, el resto de los que vivian alli escucharon loa gritos e incluso algunos vieron parte de lo sucedido.

El pequeño solo se dio cuenta de ello cuando sintio las malas intenciones a su alrededor y miro con los ojos muy abiertos como era rodeado por otros seres que le miraban feo, se levanto y muchos de ellos intentaron lastimarle haciendo que su pecho doliera de una forma extraña. Al final se fue corriendo y solo se detuvo cuando callo en algo frio, o mas bien helado.

Se sacudio e intento salir de eso, pero sentia como se hundia mas en el! Al final de alguna forma salio de alli y se sento solo y tiritando de frio donde estaba, miro a su alrededor abrazandose a si mismo y ya no le parecia tan encantador como een un principio. Desde que hizo lo que hizo todo habia sido confuso e incluso doloroso, el solo habia querido que su garganta dejara de arder.

En este momento queria regersar a su hueco donde nada dolia la mayor parte del tiempo y todo era comun, gimio tiritando cuando una rafaga de viento helado golpeo su cuerpo y se abrazo aun mas... Su hueco era calentito. Se movio un poco y miro detras de el la cosa en la que se estaba hundiendo, aunque quedo prendado de lo que reflejaba perfectamente la superficie del agua.

Lo primero que llamo su atencion fue lo levemente brillante que estaba en su rango de vision, subio su mano y comprobo que en efecto eran sus ojos los que se reflejaban. Toco aquello desordenado sobre su cabeza deleitandose con lo suave que era y luego se dio cuenta de lo que habia en su espalda, dos cosas enormes y diferentes una de la otra. Paso su mano por una y la sintio suave... Delicada, mientras la otra era mas dura pero lisa y no tenia las cosas que tenia colgando la otra.

\- FlashBlack End -

* * *

Oye Ry, quiero que te diviertas tambien, no solo que me veas correr - gimio Joey de pronto sacandole de sus pensamiento Ryou miro que estaba a su lado de nuevo en su forma humana - vamos, saca tus alas y estiralas un rato

... Y-Yo, estoy bien no te preocupes - dijo el peliblanco encogiendose de hombros, no le gustaba mucho sacar aquellas cosas.

Tsk! Deja de sentirte mal por cosas que no son tu culpa, tienes alas hermosas y que nadie diga lo contrario - gruño el rubio frutrado - vamos! Quiero verlas

Al final Ryou no pudo negarse y con una chispa de magia de su espalda salieron dos hermosas alas, una blanca pura llena de suaves plumas... Mientras que la otra era negro azabache, mas dura e imponente. Joey a penas la vio sonrio con cariño - son hermosas Ryou, no se porquete empeñas en esconderlas

Eso lo dices porque eres mi amigo y parte de mi aquelarre - murmuro el peliblanco con un puchero.

Naa! Digo la verdad, entonces? Vas a volar un poco o llamo a Yug para que vuele contigo? - pregunto el rubio aguantandose las ganas de correguir al rubio... Eran una manada joder!

Aunque ya deberia estar acostumbrado, cada uno tenia una forma distinta de llamar a su raro grupo - esta bien... Volare un poco - Ryou sonrio y de un solo salto se elevo sintiendo el viento rozarle... Intentaba negarlo, pero esto era demasiado bueno. Sintio algo en su costado y sonrio cuando Joey en su forma canina llego junto a el con sus propias alas.... Al parecer esto no seria tan aburrido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa! :3
> 
> Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yugi estaba en su habitación sintiendo como si quisiera gruñir y no tenia ni idea del porque, su nariz no detectaba nada y sus sentidos tampoco... Entonces que era lo que estaba alborotando sus sentidos territoriedad? - _tengo que dar una vuelta y revisar todo, pero si encuentro algo penetrando mi territorio..._ \- pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Miro por la ventana el crepusculo y decidio que este era un buen momento para salir, fue hasta la ventana mientras en el camino unas imponentes alas salían de su espalda. La parte de arriba de dichas alas escamosa y con pequeños dientes en las articulaciones, pero a medida que bajaban iban a apareciendo hermosas plumas blancas puras.

Se paro en el borde de la ventana después de abrirla y de un solo salto de elevo en el aire, dio varias vueltas muy arriba en la ciudad siendo escondido efectivamente por las nubes pero no vio o sintió nada. Cosa que tenia a cierta parte dentro de el dando vueltas como un animal furioso, esa parte quería salir y hacer estragos buscando la razón de su malestar... Esa parte estaba segura de que había algo en su territorio y estaba furiosa porque corría libre donde no le pertenecía.

Bien Yugi intentaba ser lo menos salvaje posible, pero cuando se tenia una parte Dragon.... Pues, eso se complicaba. Más aun cuando era un sumiso sin macho que le proteja y con familia para colmo, eso hacía que sus escamas se erizaran a la mas mínima señal de peligro.

Yugi con el ceño fruncido dio otra vuelta a la ciudad sin poder controlarse, sentía que se volvería loco! Derrepente se detuvo en sus vueltas y miro al horizonte, sus ojos se había puesto de un amatista mas vivo, y sus pupilas había tomado una extraña forma de diamante muy pequeña. Con un gruñido bajo su garganta continuo mirando alrededor, su nariz intentaba ubicar cualquier olor pero no encontraba nada...!

Tenia que marcar su territorio y decirle a lo que sea que rondará que se largara, por eso comenzó a rugir... Con fuerza y dominio, solo como un dragón de su calibre podía hacerlo. Estaba tranquilo... Los humanos no podían escucharlo, contrario a cualquier ser sobrenatural extraño que rondara... Estos seguro sentirían su enojo y se largarian.

* * *

En su "casa", aunque los habitantes de esta realmente no quería llamarle así. Yami sintio un escalofrio por su espalda sin saber el porque, Atem acostado tambien lo habia sentido y por ello miraba hacia el cielo por la ventana con el ceño fruncido - que demonios fue eso...?

Ni idea, pero se sintió poderoso - murmuró Atem en respuesta - detesto no conocer los peligros que hay aquí, podrían estarnos acechando y ni enterados...

Todos somos fuertes y estamos juntos, incluso aquel par de imbéciles - Atem rio divertido, Yami podía ya no odiar tanto a ese par... Pero no aguantaba una para insultarlos - podremos con lo que sea...

Eso espero, mira que aun no estamos al cien... Solo hemos tenido unos meses de descanso y este mundo no es igual al nuestro, aquí nos encargaremos aun mas lento - gruño Atem totalmente frustrado - Ishizu ya nos dijo que nos tomara unos meses más recuperarnos completamente, e incluso asi no nos recomienda regresar aun... Ella tiene contacto con nuestro mundo aun y dice que Zork se hace cada vez más poderoso

Entonces que? Nunca volvemos y nos quedamos en este mundo para siempre como simples humanos!? - pregunto enojado Yami - me niego a dejar a Zork vivo, ese bastardo debe pagar por lo que le hizo a nuestra gente

Y no digo que no pagara mi amor, el debe pagar... Pero debemos planear algo y conseguir apoyo, nosotros somos demasiado pocos para hacerle frente - recordó con tristeza el moreno.

Yami enfurruñado asintió, debia aceptar que su pareja tenia razon... Al final ambos se sentaron ha hablar de cualquier cosa olvidando aquella sensación extraña que sintieron, hasta que fue la hora de la cena y un Seto muy serio dijo a penas estuvieron todos en el comedor - hay un dragón cerca y esta enojado, asi que mas les vale tener cuidado

... Como que hay un dragón? - pregunto Akefia con el ceño fruncido mientras Atem se preguntaba si todo esto tenía que ver con la sensación que le recorrió más temprano.

Si me dicen que fui el único que escucho ese gruñido territorial terminaran por confirmarme lo idiotas que son - gruño Seto frustrado - lo sintieron verdad?

Si, nosotros lo sentimos - sintió Atem junto a Yami mientras los demás también asienten.

No se como son los procedimientos aquí, pero creo que estamos en peligro - comento Ishizu seria - conozco un poco, pero cuando dije que nos asentamos aquí no sabía que este era el territorio de una criatura

Criaturas, un dragón solitario se enoja si se invade su territorio, pero con familia se pone así de furioso por la seguridad de los suyos - explicó Seto

Akefia le miro con fastidio - Y tu como sabes tanto?

Sera porque soy medio dragón? - respondió con sarcasmo el castaño

Ya! - gruño Ishizu un poco harta de la pelea del grupo siempre - yo me encargare de buscar a esas criaturas y pedir perdón por irrumpir, ademas de que nos permitan quedarnos... Quizá si nosotros damos el primer paso a dejar que nos descubran podrian ser mas amables y darnos su protección

Y si no siempre esta la opcion de patearles el culo - comento Bakura con una sonrisa.

A lo que Seto bufo - quiero verte intentarlo y terminar como un murciélago tostado, mira que los dragones no son un juego ni aquí ni en nuestro mundo y nosotros no estamos recuperados

Para este punto Ishizu se había separado totalmente de la conversa del grupo, total siempre discutían casi las mismas estupideces. Ella estaba mas concentrada en hacer un plan de accion, como hechicera tenia varias ideas de como encontrar a esa familia... Pero tenía que ir con cuidado - _empezare mañana y no le dire a ninguno, no son precisamente sutiles y se supone que debo demostrar que no queremos hacerles daño_ \- pensó suspirando.

* * *

Ishizu se despidió del grupo que iba discutiendo... Como siempre. Iban a ese centro de estudio humano que usaban como tapa para hacerse pasar por humanos, no tenia mucha esperanza sobre ellos sobresaliendo en el lugar... Bueno algunos si. Pero eso no era lo importante, ahora que ellos estaban entretenidos ella podía comenzar a moverse. Tuvo toda la noche para pensar y tenia plena fe en que todo saldria bien, quiza incluso hoy mismo hablaría con esa familia y estarian a salvo.

Salio de casa y comenzó a mandar sutiles señales de su energía mientras caminaba por las calles, no quería alarmarles y por eso era lo más suave posible en sus señales. Solo queria que supieran que estaba aquí y que tenia toda la disposición de conocerlos.

Lejos de allí un hombre alto y algo formado había despedido a sus protegidos hacia un rato, podía sentir en sus energías que estaban algo alterados... Odion se encargaria de eso, esos pequeños habían sufrido lo suficiente como para que cualquiera viniera a amargarles. Estaba por salir cuando lo sintió... Una energía agradable a su parecer, aunque con un pequeño toque de peligro subyacente.

No porque el que lanzara la energía quisiera hacer daño, si no porque el poder se sentía en su energía - _ummm... Pero es raro, si estos seres quieren permanecer ocultos porque....? A menos que lo que quieran sea presentarse, si se anuncian mis chicos no estaran tan alterados..._ \- penso con seriedad.

Al final no hizo mas que seguir la señal y a medida que se acercaba pudo darse cuenta que el ser era un hechicero, uno bastante poderoso de hecho. Odion no quería asustar a ese hechicero, total se estaba anunciando, asi que el mismo comenzo a arrojar su energía al ambiente. De pronto tomo un giro para no hacer este encuentro en un lugar concurrido por humanos y llego a un pequeño callejón no concurrido, se giro y un tiempo después vio llegar a... Una mujer?

O bueno, el no era machista asi que su sorpresa no era su sexo, si no que por alguna razón se sorprendió de verla.... Quizá tenia algo que ver con que rra bastante bonita - saludos, soy Ishizu Ishtar y vine solamente a hablar

Bien, tu eres parte del... Grupo que ha tenido a mis protegidos inquietos? - pregunto serio el hombre.

Me disculpo por eso, no estamos tan... Acostumbrados a este lugar y pensabamos que este era territorio libre, de saber que molestabamos habríamos hecho algo al respecto - aseguro Ishizu con el mismo nivel de seriedad

Odion asintió - Que hacen aquí?

Solo necesitábamos un sitio donde vivir, donde vivimos es territorio hostil para nosotros ahora y necesitabamos huir para recuperarnos - respondió simplemente la mujer

Bien... Odion sabia que sus chicos podían simpatizar con eso - gracias, ahora que lo se hablare con mis protegidos y estoy seguro que se tranquilizaran... Pueden quedarse aqui siempre y cuando ninguno de los tuyos cause problemas

No lo haran, no se preocupe - con eso ambos asintieron a manera de despedida y tomaron distintos rumbos.

* * *

Maa! Tengo hambre - gimió Joey mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, junto a el iba un Malik con mala cara por... Cierta cuestión. El profesor le había pasado de improvisto al pizarrón y el pobre ni enterado, hasta que derrepente cierto Marik no tuvo otra forma de avisarle que patearle casi hasta el infinito y mas alla.

Bien... No fue hasta el infinito, pero si rodó un par de veces y muchos se rieron de su culo. De alli que Malik no este con el otro moreno por mas que se disculpo y pidió perdón por no haber medido su fuerza, el no le perdonaría hasta que el idiota no rogara aun mas por ello! - oye Malik.... La aura deprimida, maligna y enojada a que se debe? - pregunto Joey al por fin notar aquel detalle, deben entender su lentitud.... Su estómago gruñía.

..... Marik..... - respondió el moreno y Joey ni le dijo nada mas, el tono de voz oscuro y enojado le dijo que su amigo planeaba algo y el no queria ser parte de esos planes... No señor! Pobre del desgraciado que le hizo enojar.

Por otro lado Yugi anba de forma distraída por los pasillos, su dragón interior aun no se había tranquilizado y tenia que controlarse para no saltar sobre cualquiera. Afortunadamente los humanos inconscientemente detectaba que hoy no estaba de humor y se alejaban de el, de otra forma no dudaba que ya fuera reducido todo esto a cenizas en su enojo. Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto al par de tricolores frente a el y choco cayendo sobre uno de ellos.

Maaa...! Que golpazo - gimió Yugi aun donde cayo.

Oye niño... Estas comodo? - preguntó una voz divertida y la mirada amatista sorprendida subió para fijarse en unos orbes rojizos que le miraban directamente.

Waaa...! - chillo el pobre Yugi absolutamente traumatizado de estar muy acurrucado en el pecho ajeno, como si el contacto le quemara se alejo de un salto - perdon!!! No era mi intención!

No te preocupes pequeño, yo tambien venia distraido - comento sentándose en el suelo frente al apenado chico y desordenandole los cabellos - soy Atem, tu?

Y-Yugi - tartamudeo sintiendo ronronear a su dragón interno por alguna razón... Cosa extraña considerando que su dragón gruñía furioso hasta hace segundos y ahora parecía una gatita ronroneante.

Un gusto conocerte Yugi-chan - dijo Atem con una sonrisa, se levanto del suelo y ayudo a levantar al otro - quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos a almorzar...

Aww... Iba a almorzar justamente, pero tengo a mis amigos y no les quiero dejar solitos - murmuro el menor bajando la mirada, ahora es que había notado a Yami que había visto todo sin decir nada.

Traelos, también tenemos.... Amigos y no es problema que se unan algunos mas, quizá incluso le den algo más de vida a nuestro grupo - intervino Yami haciendo una mueca ante la palabra "amigos"

Seguros? - pregunto Yugi mordiéndose el labio.

Si, vente! Arrastremos a tus amigos con nosotros - Atem sonrió y tomo el brazo del menor para que los tres comenzaran a andar, Yami y Atem se sonrieron divertidos mutuamente al notar la linda carita encenderse como un semáforo, mira que el niño era bastante mono.

Al final arrastraron al menor justo a donde estaban los tres amigos de este y Yugi sin más opción arrastro a sus confundidos amigos en conjunto. Llegaron a la mesa y ocurrieron muchas reacciones distintas entre ellos... Aunque la más curiosa fue el gruñido frustrado que soltó Malik y la cara brillante que coloco Marik - aww! Cosita preciosa! Ven! Siéntate conmigo!

Te jodes, sigo enojado - gruño Malik enfurruñado.

Ummm... Te doy... Chocolate! - dijo Marik con una sonrisa pero aunque los ojos de Malik brillaron con interés no dio su brazo a torcer - y tambien te brindo el almuerzo... Lo que tu quieras! - siguió levantando las cejas repetidamente, obtuvo la atención de Malik pero su expresión gritaba "massss....!" - y te saco a pasear cuando quieras y adonde quieras con lo que quieras comprarte incluido

Hecho y si lo vuelves a hacer cuesta el doble mi perdon idiota - gruño Malik sentándose junto al otro y dejándose abrazar.

No lo hare lindura, Marik sera bueno - para este punto los demas veian la escena con una ceja arqueada y goterones detras de la cabeza, Yugi de alguna forma habia terminado sentado en el medio de los otros dos tricolores y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba hablando feliz de la vida junto a ellos.

Malik y Marik estaban perdidos en su mundo, asi que Joey y Ryou se miraron entre ellos sin saber que hacer. Hasta que claro Bakura se fijo en... "el niño extraño que se sentaba junto a el", le hizo seña al moreno a su lado - oye... Ese es el niño del que te hable! - susurro en voz baja.

Akefia miro al pequeño peliblanco como escaneandole y haciendole sentir un poco incomodo, empujo ligeramente a Bakira y antes de que Ryou pudiera darse cuenta siquiera estaba sentado entre ellos - bien niño... Como te llamas? - pregunto Akefia apoyandose en la mesa muy cerca a Ryou.

..... Ehh... R-Ryou... - respondio tartamudeando nervioso al sentir demasiado cerca a Akefia - y tu... Eres...?

Akefia y debes conocer a Bakura - respondio sonriendo y olfateandole ligeramente, pero fruncio el ceño cuando noto que este no olia a sangre como dijo su compañero.. Si no a extraña mezcla entre carbon y... Akefia no podia descifrar ese otro olor, era como algo limpio y puro que contrastaba totalmente con el otro olor.

Bakura tambien habia notado el cambio con el ceño fruncido, que pasaba con ese chico? No era normal que el olor natural de un ser cambiara de esa forma y ellos como seres superiores que eran podian diferenciar el perfume del olor natural que emanaba cada ser. Aunque Akefia pronto ignoro eso a favor de algo mas importante... Ver a ese niño que parecia bastante sabroso - _ummm... Se parece a Bakura pero mas tierno y delicado, tambien tiene un cuerpecito bastante apetitoso... No estaria mal probarle un poco antes de irnos_

Nee...! Quieres salir un rato? Despues de clase quiero decir - pregunto Akefia ganandose una mirada parpadeante de Bakira y una muy soprendida de Ryou - seremos tu... Yo y Bakura nada mas

No gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer despues de clase - rechazo Ryou mientras controlaba cierta parte de el que queria sisear enojado.... No habia sentido algo asi desde que varios idiotas vampiros y demás habían intentado "emparejarle"

Pero Akefia no daría su brazo a torcer, mas bien esa negativa hizo que algo ronroneara divertido ante una "presa dificil" - vamos! Sera divertido podemos...

 **No** \- negó y esta vez Ryou estuvo seguro que algo de... Eso se había escapado.

El moreno parpadeo cuando todo en el se timbro, justo como cuando estaba "cortejando" a Bakura y este lo mandaba al carajo... Como un humano le hacia sentir eso? Fruncio el ceño y miro al peliblanco que le devolvía la mirada con un brillo levemente rojizo, con eso se convenció - _je! Yo aquí pensando que solo eras un humano con el que podia hechar un polvo junto a Bakura, al parecer eres mas interesante de lo que_ _creí_

Por su parte Joey no tuvo de otra que sentarse en el único asiento disponible junto a Seto, ambos ni se miraron en todo el rato... Hasta que el aburrimiento pudo mas con Joey y giro para ver si podía conversar con el tempano de hielo a su lado al ver que sus amigos estaban muy ocupados - Oi! Que cuentas?

..... - nada Seto ni siquiera voleo a mirarle.

Cosa que no le agrado para nada a nuestro rubio amigo - oye! Era contigo! - gruño enojado.

Hazme el favor de no molestarme - siseo el castaño con frialdad.

No te estoy molestando bastardo, solo queria ser sociable - dijo Joey totalmente furico - pero veo que fue demasiado para su magestad

No tengo porque hablar con formas bajas de vida que para colmo no saben bañarse - dijo Seto con aun mas frialdad.

Que mierda fue la que dijiste...? - grito Joey y se lanzo sobre el castaño... Mientras los demas veian la escena con distintas emociones.

Dale con la silla! - grito Akefia absolutamente entretenido mientras distraídamente pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Ryou que le miro casi gruñendo... El seria un sumiso de vampiro, pero su instinto interno le gritaba que "pusiera en su lugar" a este patán que quería domarle...

Los sumisos de vampiro no eran precisamente dóciles en cuanto a emparejarse se trataba y de eso se daría cuenta Akefia muy pronto... Atem es otro que se daría cuenta igual de pronto que, la "familiaridad" con la que Yugi hablaba con el era el preámbulo a algo más... Íntimo y agresivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, así que los espero!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holisss...!! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Odion miraba con una sonrisa leve a todos sus protegidos acurrucados juntos, mira que se veian adorables. Ahora podian descansar mucho mas tranquilos sabiendo que no habian intrusos a hurtadillas en su hogar, si no un grupo de seres que necesitaban asilo. Se acerco en silencio y mimo las suaves alas de Ryou que se sacudieron placenteramente en respuesta, Joey en su forma de lobo estaba serviendole de almohada.

Vio a Malik desparramado cerca roncando en voz baja mientras Yugi estaba acurrucado en su pecho como un niño pequeño, parpadeo cuando noto el pecho y espalda desnuda del tricolor... Al parecer se había olvidado de algo el pequeño dragón. Fue hasta un estante y tomó un pequeño frasco con un líquido verde - _si no se lo pone las cicatrices les molestaran_ \- pensó regresando a donde estaban los pequeños dormidos.

Abrio el frasco y saco la pasta de aroma dulzón, con cuidado comenzó a frotarlo por las lineas desagradables que cubrían parte de la piel blanca del tricolor. No eran muy visibles pero para Odion que las había visto al rojo vivo y abiertas si eran bastante notorias, e igual de molestas para Yugi ya que le picaban a veces.

Con eso listo sonrio y guardo lo que quedaba del unguento, el había tenido a estos cuatro chicos adorables desde niños y por eso es que conocía casi todas sus mañas...

* * *

\- Flash Black -

Oye Malik... Como te sientes? - pregunto Odio entrando a la habitacion donde habia un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y piel morena acostado.

El niño de mas o menos 12 años se sentó haciendo muecas de dolor, detras de el dos pequeñas alas emplumadas parecían estar algo sangrantes y falta de plumas, ademas de por supuesto la gran cantidad de vendas cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo - me duele un poco aun

Es normal después de lo herido que estabas, unos días de descanso no mejoran todo eso - dijo Odion acercándose a revisarle.

Hace unos días el Hechicero había estado buscando hiervas que le faltaban para sus hechizos y pociones cuando se encontró la pequeña criatura herida en el medio del bosque, inconsciente y perdiendo una cuantiosa cantidad de sangre. Ni siquiera lo pensó y cargó entre sus brazos al niño para pasar toda una noche pesada de curación, en cuanto se despertó tuvo mucho mas trabajo tranquilizando a la alterada criatura sin lastimarla mas que parecia estar al borde de entrar en su estado mas instintivo.

Afortunadamente para Odion logro tranquilizarle y aunque Malik no parecia muy confiado aun con su presencia se iba acostumbrando - las heridas se estan cerrando y ya estas casi curado - dictamino el hombre después de revisar completamente al rubio - muy pronto podras irte a casa...

Ya no tengo casa... Dudo mucho que me reciban así como estoy - murmuro Malik deprimido.

Porque lo dices? Los angeles cuidan mucho de sus crías - pregunto Odion extrañado.

... P-Porque me hicieron a-algo... No se que es pero a-ahora no soy un angel, o al menos no uno completo y mi familia no lo aceptara - respondio con la mirada llorosa - e-ellos me atraparon y m-me hicieron cosas...

Odio frunció el ceño, quien podría atrapar a un angel y mas que todo siendo cria y vivir para contarlo? Y mas aun, hacerle daño sin que sus padres vengan hechos unas furias a salvarle... Aquí estaba ocurriendo algo muy extraño - bueno Malik, puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que quieras, mi guarida es bastante grande y no tengo problemas con cuidar a una pequeña criatura como tu

Al instante el pequeño rubio le miro encantado - de verdad? No tendre que vivir solito!?

De verdad, yo me encargare de seguir cuidándote - aseguro despeinando los cabellos - ahora sigue descansando, no te mejoraras si no descansas bien - dijo y recibio un gran si para ver al rubio acurrucarse con cuidado de sus heridas sobre la cama.

Muchos dias pasaron y el pequeño rubio se curo completamente, se adapto bien a la vida junto a Odion y ambos estaban realmente felices. Hasta que un dia la puerta del hechicero fue tocada y Odion salio mirando a unos asustados humanos en la puerta - b-buenos dias s-señor...

Hola, ustedes que hacen aqui? - pregunto Odion con el ceño fruncido, los humanos no eran muy dados a venir a buscar a un hechicero consumado.

H-Hay una bestia... P-Parece un niño pero no l-lo es, es un monstruo! C-Cae sobre nosotros y no d-deja una gota de s-sangre en el cuerpo d-de sus victimas - murmuro el anciano cohibido y asustado - u-usted tiene a-artes extrañas y... C-Creemos que puede h-hacerse cargo del monstruo

 _Un vampiro por aqui? Que extraño, y si es una cria es mas extraño aun, los aquelarres cuidan ferozmente a sus hijos_ \- penso con el ceño fruncido - yo investigare esto, ustedes quedense en sus casas

El pequeño grupo de humanos asintió y se fue del lugar, Odion cerro su puerta aun pensativo.y fue a buscar a su pequeño compañero de donde se habia escondido - Malik... Donde tu estabas no sabes si había un vampiro?

De hecho si, fue el que rompió la puerta de donde estaba encerrado - respondió Malik extrañado por la pregunta - unas cosas extrañas nos atacaron y ese niño se enojo, llamo a... Creo que eran unos espectros y acabo con todos! Pero nos separamos...

Creo que lo encontré y que tendremos un nuevo compañero - murmuro Odion suspirando - vamos, tenemos que investigar a donde se esconde ese niño

Ummm... Okey! - asintió Malik siguiendo a Odion por la casa - pero se es el hay que tener cuidado, tiene bastante fuerza

Es normal, es un vampiro - dijo Odion preparando varias cosas, pronto estuvo listo y ambos salieron por la puerta - tienes alguna habilidad de rastreo?

No soy un Lobo o algo parecido - murmuro Malik enfurruñado - ademas que ni se que cosa soy ahora!

O bueno... Era solo una pregunta pequeño - Odion con una suave sonrisa y desordeno los cabellos del rubio con cariño - entonces esperemos que vuelva por comida al pueblo y asi le seguimos

El menor asintió y entre ambos armaron un lugar para vigilar el pueblo en su totalidad, tuvieron que esperar varios días hasta que su paciencia fue recompensada por una rafaga blanca que paso frente a ellos. Odion pudo sentir la poderosa aura de la pequeña figura, le miró atentamente hasta que salto sobre uno de los humanos y hundio sus colmillos descuidadamente en el cuello ajeno.

Le observo hasta que desencajo sus colmillos y regreso corriendo por donde vino, Odion rápidamente salto en medio del camino - oye pequeño, solo quiero... - el mayor se detuvo al mirar los ojos dilatados y los siseos animales del pequeño.

Eso le dejo en claro a Odion que ese niño había sufrido lo suficiente como para dejarle en su estado mas instintivo, asi que lo mejor era proceder con cautela... Sin alterar mas al pequeño se hizo a un lado y le dejo seguir su camino, no sin antes claro marcarlo con un toque de su energia para poder encontrar donde se habia escondido.

Miro como el peliblanco se fue en un borron y se pregunto brevemente porque no usaba el par de alas para escapar? Era mas facil volar a correr, sera que las tenia dañadas y estaba herido como Malik? Ummm tenia que encontrar a ese niño pronto - vamos Malik, vamos a ver donde se esconde y tranquilizarle un poco, esta bastante alterado el pobre

Malik asintió y juntos caminaron por el bosque hasta que que llegaron a una especie de cueva, era pequeña y bastante oscura pero Odion podía sentir la marca que dejo que el niño dentro - ehh... Cómo haremos esto Odion? Si solo entramos el nos atacara - preguntó Malik confundido.

Pues, vamos a sentarnos aquí, el ya debe saber que estamos fuera y si simplemente nos sentamos le demostramos que no queremos nada malo - murmuró Odion haciendo exactamente eso, Malik parpadeo pero asintió sentándose junto a el. Ambos se sentaron con su vista puesta en la entrada simplemente a esperar, en un principio no paso nada pero despues de un largo rato miraron a un pequeño de ojos esmeraldas asomarse tímidamente.

El pequeño le miraba con miedo y una pizca de curiosidad, Odion tampoco se movió, sabía que si lo hacia le asustaría y volvería a esconderse. Pero la paciencia de Malik era corta y estar simplemente sentado allí le era aburrido, asi que gruño con fastidio - oye niño! No me recuerdas? Bueno se que nunca me viste, pero mi voz si debes recordarla!

Por unos segundos el pequeño se le quedo mirando pensativo hasta que salio de la cueva poco a poco en dirección hacia Malik, le olfateo un poco a cierta distancia y abrio sus ojos ampliamente para acercarse aun más. Se arrodillo frente a el y no parecía saber que mas hacer, asi que Malik soluciono el problemas jalandole a su regazo - oye niño... Como te llamas? Mira que nunca me dijiste tu nombre

El niño parpadeo y se le quedo mirando confundido - oye... Tu hablas? - pregunto Malik confundido.

.... S-Si... - tartamudeo el pequeño con algo de dificultad, Odion se dio cuenta que seguro no habla mucho o nada.

Tu no tienes nombre verdad? - pregunto Odion acariciando con suavidad los mechones blancos algo empolvados y sucios.

El pequeño de mas o menos 7 años le miro con nerviosismo por unos minutos hasta que al parecer le gustaron los mimos porque se apoyo casi ronroneando como un gatito - q-que es un n-nombre...? - pregunto abriendo de nuevo sus ojos.

Creo que voy a tener un trabajo bastante pesado contigo - murmuro Odion ya intuyendo lo poco que sabia de todo este pequeño vampiro, se levanto de donde estaba sentado y miro directamente al peliblanco - quieres venir con nosotros? Te cuidariamos y no tendrias que estar mas solo

El pequeño ni siquiera parecio pensarlo cuando comenzo a asentir rapidamente, Odion divertido le levanto en sus brazos y sintio como se acurruco contra el como un pequeño gatito - vamos Malik

Juntos fueron hasta el hogar del Hechicero y el peliblanco fue puesto sobre uno de los muebles mientras Odion pensaba que hacer ahora - ... Umm... Creo que lo primero es darte un baño, quitarte toda esa tierra de encima y peinar tus cabellos que son un desastre - murmuro pensativo mientras miraba al pequeño sentado tranquilamente frente a el - oye Malik, ayudame a bañarle

Valeee..! - si habia una cosa que Malik amaba era el agua y que le dieran una tarea que tenia que ver con el agua le hacia inmensamente feliz.

Sonriendo Malik tomo la manita del pequeño y lo guio hasta la enorme bañera que Odion tenia en casa, le quito los arapos que antes eran una ropas blancas y negras para emvolverle en una toalla mullida. El mayor justo llego cuando Malik estaba terminando de llenar el agua templada ya estando desnudito, sonriendo le ayudo a meterse al agua y sento al pequeño peliblanco sobre el.

Primero comenzo a limpiar los cabellos que ya estaban grices de toda la tierra pegada y a peinarlo con un poco de crema para ayudar a suavisarlos, por su parte Malik le mostraba los encantos del baño al peliblanco que sonriente miraba las mariposas y pequeños animales de agua que creaba el morenito para su diversion. Cuando menos se habian dado cuenta ambos habian sido bañados y estaban relucientes de limpios - vamos niños

Tenemos que? - gimieron ambos que estaban muy entretenidos jugando con el agua.

Si, aun tenemos que buscar algo que ponerle a... - se detuvo al recordar ese pequeño detalle - ..... Y mas importante aun, tenemos que ponerle un nombre

Porque no le ponemos... Ummm... Suavecito! Sus cabellos son suavecitos! - dijo Malik saliendo del agua ahora entretenido en su nueva tarea.

Ese no es un nombre para una persona, parece mas de mascota Malik - recordo Odion controlando de reirse mientras sacaba al pequeño - piensa en otro, alguno debes de recordar de alguna historia que has leido en mis libros

Malik hizo un puchero al ver que su primera idea fue rechazada, pero rapidamente comenzo a pensar que nombre podia usar su nuevo amigo - _suavecito era lindo y le queda... Tiene cara de suavecito!_ \- penso aun queriendo ese nombre para su nuevo amigo, rapidamnete recordo otro nombre y sonrio - y.... Que tal.... Ummm... Como la princesa Riyu! Es bonito y adorable como ella

Ummm... Ese es nombre de niña pero es un comienzo... Que te parece Ryou? Es tu idea pero con el genero correcto - Odion esta vez no pudo controlarse de reirde un poco... Mira que llamar al pobre en base de una princesa de cuentos.

Malik hizo otro puchero... Tenia mas cara de Riyu que de Ryou, pero bueno! - creo que sera Ryou entonces, pero le llamaré suavecito tambien!

Escuchaste tu nuevo nombre? Te gusta? - pregunto Odion al pequeño peliblanco mientras terminaba de ponerle una suave bata de lino a la que había abierto dos agujeros para sacar las curiosas alas disparejas.

Tenia en mente revisar a profundidad a ese par, necesitaba averiguar que les hicieron para que su energía sea tan... Extraña. Por ejemplo sentir al recién nombrado Ryou era tener a un ángel, un demonio y un vampiro. Todo mezclado y juntado en un solo pequeño ser, algo extraño ya que la energia angelical no se mezclaba con la demonica, podía en la vampirica pero no con la demoniaca....

Esas dos energías eran como el agua y el aceite, en la historia habían existido esas mezclas donde un demonio y un angel se habian emparejado.... Pero sus crias no llegaban a una edad demasiado adulta, las dos energías siempre luchaba en su interior volviendolos locos en el mejor de los casos o morian por el desequilibro constante en el que siempre estaban. Pero Ryou parecia estar en total equilibrio, como lo habian hecho la hazaña?

Por su parte Malik parecia ser un angel normal, claro eso si no cuentas los poderes elementales que poseia. Su favorito parecia ser el agua, seguro por su pureza, pero habia notado que podia usr los otros cuatro con igual facilidad.... Y no solo eso, si no que el pequeño rubio tenia una pequeña chispa oscura latente, justo como la de una criatura del infierno, pero no un demonio.. Si no un hechicero oscuro de esos que habitan alli abajo.

Odion...! Podemos ir a jugar? - pregunto Malik con una sonrisa enorme mientras entre sus brazos tenia al pequeño vampiro, casi como un peluche de tamaño humano.

Si pero primero respondeme, habían otros como ustedes allí? - pregunto el mayor arrodillándose a su altura.

Me acuerdo que tambien liberamos a un dragón bebé herido - recordó Malik pensativo.   
Habian otros... Estaba yo, Malik, el dragón, otro, otro y otro! - dijo Ryou esta vez recordando todo lo que sentía cuando estaba en la "oscuridad" como aun le llamaba.   
Muchas gracias niños, vayan a jugar un poco y luego buscaremos mas amigos que sea como ustedes - Odion estaba decidio a conseguirlos todos y mantenerlos bajo su cuidado, no le sentaba bien tener a niños (no importa su especie) solos por allí.

Ambos sonrieron encantadoles la idea y salieron corriendo a quien sabe que y quien sabe donde, Odion por su parte se quedo pensativo en todo lo que tenia que hacer... Era mucho pero se sentía capacitado para para la tarea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Hasta aqui llegue mis amores, les agradezco sus votos y comentarios chicos :'v plisss! *inserte puchero de Neko adorable*
> 
> Jejeje nos leemos una proxima vez!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaa..! Aqui toy yop con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Odion sonrio ligeramente mirando a los pequeños que saltaban detrás de el jugando quien sabe que cosa, habian pasado unos pocos dias desde que Ryou se les habia unido pero este se habia adaptado a la perfeccion. Malik y el amaban jugar y se divertían de lo lindo a cada instante, como ahora mismo que se suponía que estaban en una mision pero ese par mas bien parecían estar de paseo.

Aunque no podia criticarles, ambos eran unas crías y necesitaban bastante amor. Se notaba que a Ryou nunca le habian dado amor quien sea que lo tenia y a Malik le maltrataron, por dios Ryou ni siquiera tenia un nombre! Y por lo que Odion había notado tampoco se habian encargado de enseñarle mucho, pero lo que si le enseñaron fue a pelear.

Eso le daba un terrible presentimiento a Odion de para que tenían a esos niños sobrenaturales, pero quienes eran se preguntaba - niños... Recuerden que tenemos que encontrar a los demás

Busquemos a Dragon primero que esta cerca! - dijo Ryou sonriendo - esta por alli!!

Como sabes eso? - pregunto Odion curioso.

Ummm... Siempre he sentido cosas, aunque ahora que veo las siento menos - respondió Ryou con una gran sonrisa mientras sentia el abrazo de Malik - y recuerdo como se sentia el dragón, el debe estar por alli!

Ohh.. Bueno, muéstranos el camino entonces pequeño - pidio el adulto sonriendo a lo que el pequeño peliblanco asintio comenzado a correr.

Caminaron por un cierto rato hasta que llegaron a una cueva y Ryou se tapo la nariz al sentir ese olor que le gustaba y a la vez no salir de la cueva - que paso Ryou? - pregunto Odion al ver el gesto

Alli huele a comida mala - respondió el menor con el ceño fruncido

 _Huele a sangre entonces y sangres sobrenatural_ \- concluyo el mayor por la expresión, los vampiros tendian a rechazar la sangre de otros sobrenaturales ya que no calmaba su sed... Era casi como si no tomaran nada

Odion dejo a los dos niños fuera para entrar con cautela a la cueva, con una chispa de magia encendió una bolita luminosa y vio acurrucado sobre si mismo a una cria de dragon bastante herida. Era de color amatista y bastante bonita con unas curiosas alas emplumadas en parte, pero tenia baches sangrantes en la piel donde las escamas habian sido arrancadas con maldad. Odion preocupado se acerco a la pequeña criatura para tratarla, pero esta se acurruco mas y comenzó a gruñir en abvertencia, Odion al ver el fuegon comenzar a formarse en la boca del pequeño dragon se agacho - pequeño solo quiero ayudarte! No te dañare mas, estas sangrando mucho

Odion suspiro y se quedo donde estaba sin moverse, le demostraria al bebe que no le haría daño. Afortunadamente un rato despues el pequeño dragon gimio y se relajo en el suelo, miro directamente al adulto y en su mirada se notaba que pedia a gritos ayuda. Odion rapidamente se acerco y con su magia comenzo a sanar al pequeño dragon, duro un largo rato en su tarea pero al final el pequeño habia dejado de sangrar.

No podia hacer nada por las escamas perdidas, estas se regenerará con el tiempo. Levanto a la adormilada criatura en sus brazos e hizo amago de salir, pero esta gimio señalando un nido descuidado en una esquina cerca de donde el antes estaba. Curioso Odion se acerco y con sorpresa noto que habia un cachorro de lobo alado metido dentro, a simple vista no parecia herido, pero el no se fiaba de eso, asi que maniobrando con el dragon ya en sus brazos levando la lobezno inconciente.

Salio encontrando a los otros dos pequeños sentados esperandolo y juntos regresaron a su hogar, Odion se encargo de revisar a las dos nuevas criaturas bajo su cuidado. Vendo al pequeño dragon y levanto el hechizo de sueño que tenia el lobezno, también encontró que este par era parecido a los otros dos.

Los cuatro niños tenian energia angelical y demoniaca a la vez, y eso era posible solo gracias a que tenian una raza bastante neutra que equilibraba las dos energias. Aunque a Odion no le importaba mas que su salud, los cuatro chicos eran absolutamente adorables...

\- Flahs Black End -

* * *

Y aun hoy sus chicos eran todos unos niños adorables, ya no tan niños pero buenoooo...!

* * *

Los dias habian pasado y los cuatro chicos se habian encontrado con que se topaban extrañamente con alguno del otro grupo, cosa que causaba distintas emociones en ellos... Por ejemplo Ryou tenia los pelos de punta la mayoria del tiempo, su lado demoniaco y vampirico no se dejarian domar tan facilmente... Pero Akefia era bastante insistente!!

Ummm entonces dices que crees que el niño bonito no es humano no? - pregunto Bakura a su compañero.

No lo creo, estoy seguro de ello - respondio el moreno con una amplia sonrisa - y sera nuestro Kura

A ti te gusta llevar golpes verdad? - murmuro el otro divertido mientras recordaba cuantos golpes recibio de su parte mientras era su propio cortejo

Que te puedo decir... Me gustan los compañeros dificiles y mas si huelen tan delicioso como ustedes dos - Akefia tomo la cintura de Bakura para atraerle hacia su cuerpo - vamos a acosarle otro rato, en algun momento se arta de rechazarme y me nos acepta

O se arta y nos parte la madre - murmuro Bakura creyendo mas en esa segunda opcion, aunque Akefia no le presto demasiada atencion.

Con sus sensibles narices no les fue dificil encontrar al pelinblanco solo frente a su casillero y un Akefia muy divertido se colo por detras para apresarle contra su cuerpo - umm... Mira lo que me he encontrado - murmuro contra el cuello ajeno sintiendo al chico erizarse.

Akefia... Podrias soltarme? - pidio Ryou suspirando para comtrolar sus instintos, de pronto sintio a Bakura aun lado y la sensacion de acorralamiento se hizo peor.

No en el mal sentido claro, habia cierta parte de Ryou que ronroneaba ante la atencion, pero a pesar de eso no se dejaria domar - ummm... Pero quiero que aceptes una salida con nosotros, vamos lindura

Umm... - Ryou se lo penso... Tenia una cierta sospecha sobre este par, las sensaciones que le arrojaban a veces le hacian pensar que no eran precisamente humanos, tambien tenian algunas aptitudes muy poco humanas.... Esos dos no eran humanos, creia Ryou y si tenia razon ese par era parte del grupo que estaba por aqui - esta bien Akefia... Saldre con ustedes, pero sera al parque y un rato!

Un rato era todo lo que Akefia necesitaba - bien, nos vemos en la plaza a las 3pm

Ryou asintio con una sonrisa resignada y divertida, ese par parecia tan feliz por que el haya aceptado - vale, alli estare - ambos asintieron y Ryou los vio alejarse con una media sonrisa, ese par era todo un caso.

Por su parte Bakura iba meditando otra cosa por el camino - oye... Y si Ryou no es humano como dices invitarlo a salir no funcionara para impresionarle, pero como le impresionaremos con tanto humano inservible alrededor?

Ehh.... Ya se nos ocurrira algo sobre la marcha - murmuro el moreno recordando aquel gran detalle, necesitaban una forma de mostrarle a su nuevo compañero su poder y que ellos podrian protegerle... En su Reino eso no era complicado, unas cuantas palizas a idiotas molestos y asunto resuelto, pero los humanos eran un chiste! Solpaban y seguro se morian los muy pendejos, algo se le debia de ocurrir y debía ser bastante bueno.

* * *

Hola chicos! - saludo Yugi a los dos tricolores con los que se encontro - como estan hoy?

Bien pequeño, y tu? - saludo Yami despeinando los cabellos del menor, rio cuabdo miro el adorable puchero en el menor por la accion - bien, sientate aqui con nosotros

Yugi sonrio sentandose junto al par de tricolores comenzando una charla amena con ambos, era la hora del almuerzo y tampoco es que tenia muchas ganas de ir a la siguiente clase, total... Ni lo necesitaba - estas comodo? - pregunto de pronto un Atem divertido al sentir todo el peso del menor sobre el y ver como media pierna del chico estaba sobre la rodilla de Yami.

Mucho, tu eres muy comodo - murmuro sintiendo a su dragon ronronear placenteramente por estar cerca de dos posibles compañeros, se apoyo mas sobre Atem gruñendo placenteramente bajo su garganta e inconscientemente comenzo a lamer el cuello moreno al descubierto de forma cariñosa.

Cosa que hizo estremecer al pobre Atem - Maa..! Yugi, que haces...?

Te doy cariño - murmuro totalmente entretenido para despues dar un pequeño mordisco amoroso, ya se estaba controlando bastante de no tomar su forma real ahora y acurrucarse contra ellos para "marcarlos" con su energia - no te gusta el cariño que te doy?

N-No es eso...! - se adelanto tartamudeando un poco al sentir cierto amiguito despertarse, no queria hacer sentir mal al pobre cuyos ojos... Momento, desde cuando Yugi tenia pupilas rasgadas como la de Seto en su forma real...?

Atem frucio el ceño asegurandose de ver bien al tricolor, no era un espejismo de luz, asi como tampoco eran cosas suyas... Yugi en este momento tenia unos llorosos ojos rasgados muy dragoniacos - Y _ugi... Sera que tu no eres humano?_ \- se pregunto por primera vez con una media sonrisa.

Honestamente tanto a el como a Yami les gustaba este pequeño, pero se controlaban con el pensamiento de que era humano y podian hacerle daño... Pero si no era humano... - _je! Creo que acabas de firmar una sentencia pequeño, seguro que haces una excelente adicion a nuestra familia_ \- penso pasando un brazo disimuladamente por la cintura ajena y recibiendo un pequeño chillido encando en respuesta... Un chillido demasiado bajo y pronfundo para ser humano.

* * *

Malik y Marik estaban detrás de la escuela... Comiendose a besos y en cualquier momento pareceria que llegarian a otra mas... Asi que era mejor dejarles solos...

* * *

Eres un... - gruñia Joey al ser de nuevo ignorado por el castaño a su lado.

Para su "desgracia" siempre era el que quedaba solitario y no le quedaba de otra mas que sentarse junto a Seto, Yugi era jalado siempre por Atem y Yami mientras Ryou siempre terminaba en el regazo de Akefia por alguna razon... Malik y Marik siempre desaparecian, pero como ya se conocian a los personajes mejor ni preguntar a donde.

Asi era como siempre terminaba con dicho amargado muy aburrido mientras sus traidores amigos se perdian en sus mundos - no tengo ninguna razon para hablar contigo - murmuro el castaño con voz fria haciendo que se enfurruñara mas.

No mal interpreten a Seto, el tampoco odiaba.... Tanto al rubio, era solo que le parecia adorablemente molesto e increiblemente lindo asi enfurruñado - _momento.... Adorablemente molesto? Lindo!? Desde cuando yo...?_ \- penso medio horrorizado.

No necesitas una razon... Podemos hablar y ya para matar el aburrimiento! - dijo Joey mirandole molesto, ni siquiera sabia porque seguia como un idiota aqui buscando la atencion de ese bastardo.

Un rato de discucion despues podia verse a ambos a punto de caerse a golpes, los otros chicos solo les miraban con resignacion... Ese par no se cansaba de discutir? Akefia ya aburrido de verlos pelear grito - oigan! Terminen de cogerse o algo, la tencion sexual ya esta fuerte entre ustedes!

..... Q-Que...? - chillo Joey horrorizado, como que tencion sexual!? El y Seto no podian...

Los pensamientos del castaño iban por el mismo carril de negacion, pero ambos voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo y despues escusaran el momento de embobamiento con el contrario con un lapsus de estupidez normal en todo ser... Los demas sabian aquello, asi que solo negaron con la cabeza divertidos, esos dos algun dia caerian presos de esa "Tencion Sexual"

* * *

La salida de los tres peliblancos habia sido perfecta, se habia extendido un poco mas de lo usual pero no importo... Los tres se divirtieron. Aunque a medida que caia la noche los instintos aletargados de Ryou por el sol se despertaban aun mas y sentia que sus poderes se... Emocionaban gritando "pruevalos".

Ryou ya tenia la muy grande sospecha de que ese par no era humano pero si se equivocaba.... Tendria un viaje de culpa por haberse permitido todo lo que pasaria, pero como controlar sus intintos? Estos ya estaban alli, a flor de piel en su sistema y Akefia ya les habia estimulado demasiado como para ignorarles.   
Akefia... - murmuro con los ojos extrañamente brillantes y rojizos - Bakura...

Ambos se miraron confundidos, habia una nota extraña en la voz de Ryou... Algo que nunca habian escuchado antes, pero sea lo que sea, hizo despertar algo dentro de ellos. De pronto Ryou parecio desaparecer y Akefia sonrio maliciosamente... Asi que su pequeño queria jugar.

Bakura aun lado de el no lo penso mucho, el sabia lo que era un reto cuando lo veia. Asi que salto encontrandose a un Ryou alado y gruñendo con suavidad que le regreso a la tierra de un poderoso golpe - _mierda... Quien diria que ese pequeño cuerpecito guardaba tanta fuerza_ \- gimio dolorido... Tenia un buen tiempo sin recibir un golpe tan fuerte.

Akefia fue el siguiente en saltar y recibir de lleno con una sonrisa el siguiente golpe de Ryou, pero contratio a Bakura este si pudo sostenerlo aunque no sin algo de dificultad. Ademas de que sus propias alas le mantenian en el aire y era mas facil resistir, una patada en su costado le hizo darae cuenta que este niño bonito le iba a dar mas pelea de la que penso en un principio... Pero no importaba, asi era mejor mas bien... Eso significaba que las posibles crias de Ryou serian bastante fuertes y estarian bien protegidas de no estar el.

Por otro lado un Yugi sonriente habia salido un momento a estirar sus alas sin saber que estaba siendo seguido por un par de tricolores que estaban decididos a averiguar que sucedia con dicho chico, cuando vieron las alas sonrieron y Yami saco las propias para atraparle al vuelo - mira lo que me he emcontrado - murmuro en su oido.

..... Ahh...!? Yami... Que..? - pregunto Yugi shokeado al sentirlo detras de el a metros de altura - .... Como...?

Veo que no lo has notado - dijo Yami divertido y giro al menor para que le viera... - Pero ni Atem o yo somos humanos pequeño, y tu seras nuestro...

Yugi aun ni siquiera habia captado que sus alas se habian detenido y solo Yami le sostenia ahora bajando directo a los brazos muy dispuestos de Atem - jeje ya te tengo pequeño... Eres todo nuestro - murmuro el moreno respirando con suavidad contra el cuello ajeno.. Era hora que se vengara por las lamidas y mordidas de mas temprano.

Maaa...! Atem no... - no pudo continuar, los labios de Yami se habian estampado contra los suyos y Yugi supo en ese mismo momento que no saldria de esta facilmente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Disculprn la tardanza en las actuizacionrd pero es que no he tenido buen internet TTnTT
> 
> Ya saben que me encantam sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa...! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami bostezo y comenzó a revolverse entre las sabanas, abrió sus ojos estirandose pero no pudo al encontrar la cama donde el y su pareja dormian mucho mas lleno de lo usual. Sonriendo miro frente a el donde Yugi dormia profundamente entre los brazos de Atem y el mismo apretaba con amor la cintura delicada del dragon, vaya noche que pasaron los tres.

_FlashBlack..._

U-Ustedes porque...? - murmuró el pobre Yugi entrecortado por los suaves gemidos que soltaba, los labios de Atem seguían jugando con su cuello y ahora las manos traviezas de Yami recorian sus costados pecaminosamente... Esos dos le iban a volver loco!

Pues... Nos gustaste desde que te vimos y en cuanto nos dimos cuenta que no eras humano supimos que debiamos intentar hacerte nuestro - dijo Atem en su oido.

Yami sonrio antes de hablar el - No podíamos desperdiciar la oportunidad, tu seras un gran compañero seguro

Maa...! Atem, Yami~ - gimio al sentir un pequeño chupetón en su cuello y las manos calidas de Yami debajo de su camisa - ustedes a m-mi tambien me g-gustan

Nos alegra eso, aunque si no te gustaremos igual te convenceriamos de que somos los mejores compañeros que podrias tener - murmuro Atem mordisqueando el lobulito de la oreja - que dices Yugi... Quieres ser nuestro?

Umm...! - gimió al sentir como Yami acaricio uno de sus pezones - maa...! Si, quiero!

Je! - Atem sonrio y antes de que Yugi pudiera darse cuenta estaba en los fuertes brazos morenos. 

Ehh... A donde vamos chicos? - pregunto Yugi sonrojado.

A nuestro hogar temporal pequeño, allí te marcaremos como nuestro - respondió Atem chocando miradas divertidas con Yami a su lado, ambos volando a gran velocidad para llegar a la privacidad de su habitacion... Ante eso el pobre escondió su carita sonrojada y haciendo reír a los otros dos con su ternura.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta Yugi se encontro en una habitación desconocida siendo sentado firmemente en el regazo de Atem y siendo besado con suavidad gimió quedito al sentir a Yami detras de el jugando con su cuello mientras seguia toqueteandole - Yami~ - gruño al sentir al chico encajarle los colmillos un poco.

Se que te gusta, tu piel no es lo suficientemente suave como para romperse por esto - murmuro el aludido con algo de malicia y lamio la zona con gula, la piel ni siquiera se habia puesto roja por la mordida... Piel de dragón tenia que ser, estaba en su forma humana y aun asi la piel era ridiculamente resistente.   
Por su parte, ya Atem estaba algo desesperado... Quería tomar a su nuevo compañero y hacerlo suyo cuando antes, con un gruñido dominante le indico a Yami que se alejara un poco para tener espacio para arrojar a Yugi hacia la enorme cama. Atem a horcajadas del menor miro divertido como Yami no perdio tiempo en recostarse junto al dragon para atrapar los labios en un beso demandante, dándole tremendo espectaculo que disfruto completamente.

Pronto sus pantalones se apretaron de mas y se hizo urgente la necesidad de apurar las cosas, así que con un gruñido dominante volvio a atraer a Yugi hacia el para darle un beso mientras le arrancaba la ropa casi a tirones. Sonriendo miro a un Yugi ahora desnudo y muy sonrojado - eres precioso pequeño

Aww... No es justo, yo estoy asi y ustedes dos vestidos - dijo Yugi en respuesta con un pequeño puchero.

Jejeje, tienes razon pequeño, no es nada justo - asintio Yami y se sento para chocar sus labios contra los de Atem en un beso abrazador, intercambiando gruñidos y gemidos mientras se desvestian dejando al pobre dragon mas que exitado.

De pronto Yugi fue jalado al regazo de un Yami muy desnudo en otro beso encantador, hasta que de pronto sintió como Atem jugueteaba con un dedo por su entrada y soltó un gruñido de incomodidad al sentirlo entrar entero. Aunque la incomodidad paso rápido gracias al eficiente trabajo de Yami distrayendolo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del segundo y tercer dedo que entro, simplemente gimio y gruño sin control entre los brazos complacidos de sus Seme's.

En un movimiento rápido, Yugi fue volteado hasta quedar en cuatro con Yami frente a el y Atem que rozaba con su miembro la entradita dilatada del menor - estas listo amor? - pregunto Atem en un susurro mientras acariciaba las caderas del dragon con suavidad.

Si! Atem, porfavor... No me tortures, quiero ser su compañero - gimio en respuesta, aunque solto un gruñido sonoro cuando Atem entro de una sola estocada dentro del menor.

Las caderas de Yugi fueron tomadas con mas firmeza y escucho sus propios gemidos salir junto a los gruñidos dominantes de Atem, podía sentir como el miembro enorme del moreno salia un poco para volver a entrar con suavidad. De pronto otro miembro enorme fue puesto frente a el y Yami con una sonrisa froto la punta contra sus labios, otra estocada le hizo abrir su boca cosa que fue aprovechada por Yami para penetrarla - chupa precioso - gruño Yami acariciando su nuca y tomando los mechones para controlar sus movimientos.

Yugi gimio al sentir aquello y la ligera mordaza, mientras Yami soltaba un gruñido complacido por la vibración en la garganta. Atem mientras tanto comenzaba un vaiven cada vez mas rapido marcando el ritmo de los otros dos, el trio formo un concurso de gemidos y gruñidos mientras la actividad subia de intensidad. Hasta que Yugi no pudo mas y con un sonoro pero entrecortado gruñido termino, su gruñido causo un gemido en Yami y unas cuantas estocadas después pudo sentir el encantador pero salado sabor se la esencia salada en su lengua.

Por inercia trago todo lo que estaba en su boca y pudo respirar normal al sentir a Yami salir, claro solo para gemir al sentir las potentes estocadas que Atem daba en su interior. Por su parte el moreno no tardaria mucho, despues de todo lo que vio y sintió no podia aguantarlo mas. Asi que unas pocas estocadas despues termino inundando el interior sabroso del menor, no sin antes morder con fuerza la cadera ajena dejando un delicado tatuaje dorado de una pirámide al revés con un ojo al centro... Su marca, signo de que Yugi que le pertenecía.

El trio colapso en la cama, Atem a la derecha y Yami a la izquierda con Yugi al medio de ambos. Todos jadeando de agotamiento pero completamente complacidos...

_FlashBlack End..._

Por los dioses... Esa si fue una noche maravillosa - murmuro Yami mirando a sus dos compañeros acurrucados juntos - ya no puedo esperar para yo tomarle tambien

Eres un pervertido de closet Yami - dijo Atem de pronto dando a conocer que no estaba tan dormido - deja a Yugi descansar, despues haces de las tuyas con el pobre

Y-Yo no queria hacerlo ahora - Yami al instante se sonrojo un poco - que no estabas dormido?

Llevo rato despierto sintiendo el alma de Yugi mezclarse con la mia por la marca - comento el moreno acariciando la espalda de Yugi con suavidad - tiene tanto poder... Tanta pureza, nunca he sentido la energía de un ángel pero supongo que la de Yugi se le acerca... Pero a la vez tiene una parte tan oscura como la nuestra que me confunde demasiado

Yami frunció el ceño, a ciencia cierta ninguno de los dos había escaneado con certeza a Yugi... Simplemente les había encantado su personalidad y en su aptitud se notaba que era alguien fuerte, pero nunca se habían puesto a analizar su energía. Aunque Yami pronto se encogió de hombros despreocupado - hablamos con Yugi cuando se despierte

* * *

Unas cuantas habitaciones mas abajo se encontraba Akefia despertando sintiéndose absolutamente brillante, a sus lados estaban sus dos compañeros firmemente apretados contra su cuerpo y con su brazo rodeando sus cinturas. El moreno no podia estar mas feliz se sentir los dos vínculos con sus amores, la frialdad y quietud del Alma de Bakura mezclandose con la suya por un lado... Y la pureza ligada con una oscuridad profunda del lado de Ryou, el Alma de su nuevo compañero era algo tan embriagador y hermoso...

No solo eso, su cuerpo era tan encantador que Akefia no podia dejar de recordar la noche anterior absolutamente contento tambien bastante adolorido pero contento...

_FlashBlack..._

Bien... Ryou nos esta pateando el culo - señalo Bakura despues de terminar en el suelo por... Ya habia perdido la cuenta de las veces que el pequeño les habia mandado a comer tierra.

Aunque no borro la sonrisa socarrona del otro - Naa... Solo estamos calentando, vamos Bakura tengo una idea

Eso dijiste las otras veces e igual nos regreso a la tierra - gruño Bakura fastidiado levantandose y mirando hacia el cielo donde un Ryou sobreestimulado e instintivo les esperaba en el cielo para volverlos a golpear a la tierra.

Ehh... Esta vez si funcionara, estoy seguro - Akefia se levanto y miro decidido al chico de alas disparejas - es precioso, no dejare de tenerlo para mi

Bakura le miro feo, no negaba que Ryou era una belleza pero... - Tsk! Tu solo dime que hacer, ya me tiene un poco arto ser pateado

Deja se ser pendejo, que si me fuera rendido contigo no tendriamos lo que tenemos y mira que tu diste bastante pelea - las alas de Akefia se sacudieron preparadas para volar de nuevo - Ryou es rapido y fuerte, pero a veces logro tomarle por sorpresa... Voy a aprovechar una de esas y quiero que estes atento para que lo atrapes en el suelo

Bien, pero si nos patea el culo de nuevo intentamos otro dia - asintio el otro peliblanco se mal humor.

Ryou ya debe estar cansado, seguro esta vez si le sometemos - o eso esperaba Akefia, queria tener al chico como suyo lo mas pronto posible.

El moreno salto y al instante tuco al vampiro sobre el para darle un golpe, pero Akefia fue mas rapido y le esquivo... Podia notar como Ryou jadeaba ligeramente, algo normal considerando que llevaban horas en esto. Solo hacia falta persistir un poco mas y Ryou caeria en sus garras, Akefia sonrio cuando unos minutos despues Ryou caia por uno se sus ataques y era atrapado por Bakura en la tierra.

El moreno rapidamente aterrizo y ayudo a Bakura que tenia problemas para sostener a Ryou contra el suelo, pero entre los dos fue mucho mas facil y pronto el menor estaba maniatado en el regazo de Bakura - mira lo que atrapamos! - comento Akefia jocoso acariciando los suaves mechones.

No era necesario atarme, ya estaba tranquilo - murmuro Ryou con un puchero, aunque sus ojos ligeramente rojizos daban a demostrar que de poder volveria a luchar por su "libertad" - maaa...! Kefi, podrias soltarme?

No, asi te ves mucho mas bonito - respondio el moreno y como el puchero era demasiado adorable para no hacer algo junto sus labios contra los de Ryou en un beso demantante, el peliblanco lucho un poco pero al final devolvio el beso despues de un gemido. Un alegre Akefia se alejo para mirar a Ryou con una gran sonrisa - si, mucho mas hermoso asi, atado y sometido a nuestros caprichos

Maa...! Son unos pervertidos - gimio el pobre peliblanco al sentir la respiracion de Bakura en su cuello.

Y es que el demonio que lo sostenia tambien estaba aprovechandose de la posicion para olfatear y lamer el lobulo de la oreja a su disposicion, apoyo su menton en el hombro y miro de reojo al vampiro maniatado con sus brazos enredados firmemente en la cintura ajena - que eres Ryou? Todo tu me confunde

Ummm soy un vampiro - respondio aun con su puchero.

Seguro? - pregunto esta vez Akefia con el ceño fruncido - estas seguro de que no eres un hibrido? Como eran tus padres?

Ryou se encogio de hombros al no tener respuesta - Ni idea, se que creci y estaba en un lugar del que escape.. Pero no se quienes eran mis padres, ni siquiera se que era ese lugar

... Eso es raro, principalmente por tus alas.... No se mucho sobre los vampiros, pero si ae que no tienen alas - dijo el moreno mirando las alas del chico frente suyo, de pronto tomo el ala demoniaca para examinarla - la otra pareciera ser una ala de angel asi que que me vale verga por ahora, pero esta... Esta parecer ser un ala de demonio de oscuridad como Bakura, pero de esos quedan muy pocos... Con decirte que solo existen Bakura y su bastardo padre, pero no recuerdo que hay mas de esa raza

Bakura tambien se habia dado cuenta de ello - el se parece bastante a mi... Cuantos años tienes?

Umm... Mas o menos 500 - respondio Ryou relajandose en el agarre, total todos sus instintos, corazon y psique se habian puesto se acuerdo en que esos dos eran buenos compañeros.

...... Tienes mas o menos la misma edad que Bakura incluso - Akefia fruncio el ceño al darse cuenta de aquello

Pero Kura no tiene alas - señalo el menir frunciendo el ceño.

Por su madre, la madre de el era una demonio sencilla que tomo su padre para tener un heredero y por ello no heredo las alas de la raza - explico el moreno encogiendose de hombros - ummm aunque todo puede ser una gran coincidencia y nosotros aqui perdiendo tiempo valioso, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacerte asi que andando

.... Q-Que...? Que v-vas a...!? Kyaaa!! - chillo el pobre Ryou al sentir la sensacion se tiro que dejo el remolino se sombras que cubrio a los tres de pronto y tambien recordando que estaba maniatado y a merced de ambos, cerro los ojos un segundo y en cuanto los abrio todo su entorno habia cambiado.

Bienvenido a tu nueva habitacion pequeño - dijo Akefia de forma divertida y jalando a Ryou a su regazo - no seas acaparador Kura, aqui voy primero yo

Ponte a creer, aqui vamos los dos o nada - gruño Bakura comenzando a acariciar los costados del peliblanco.

Para este punto Ryou se sentia como una especie de muñeca sexual, cosa que no le estaba agradando demasiado que se diga. Afortunadamente Akecia se dio cuenta de su cara enfurruñada y le dio un beso suave, cariñoso para comezar a bajar por su cuello - sabes bueno Ry - suspiro el moreno chupando hasta marcar la piel del cuello.

Umm... Kefi~ - gimio al sentir aquello y a Bakura toqueteandole.

De repente ambos comenzaron a mordisquear su cuello uno por un lado y el otro por el otro, Akefia pellizcaba sus pezones por debajo de la tela y Bakura acariciaba sua caderas cariñosamente. Antes de que el pobre Ryou pudiera darse cuenta ya estaba desnudo y en el regazo de un igualmente desnudo Akefia, detras de el se encontraba Bakura y Ryou trago grueso en cuanto sintio las durezas de ambos rozar contra su tracerito virgen.

Kefi... Kura.. Porfavor sean amables conmigo - pidio el pobrr vampiro sonrojado mientras sus manos aun atadas eran subidas para que rodearan el cuello de Akefia.

Je! No te preocupes pequeño, vas a disfrutar esto - susurro en respuesta el moreno levantando el tracerito para meter un dedo lubricado dentro.

Umm... - gimio Ryou arqueando su espalda - _algo me dice que mañana no podre caminar.. O sentarme_

El dedo entro y salio unas cuantas veces antes de que un segundo entrara haciendole dar un respingo, los dedos comenzaro a abrirse y cerrarse en un movimiento de tijera en un principio algo incomodo pero placentero. Luego de eso entro un tercero y un cuarto dedo dejandole hecho un desastre gimiente - Ryou... Ya no puedo resistirlo mas - murmuro Akefia en su oido sacando sus dedos y acomodando al menor sobre el.

Poco a poco hizo que el menor se sentara sobre el e introducia su miembro en aquella caliente entrada que le comprimia deliciosamente, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro y gruño complacido sintiendo la espalda de su uke arquearse con un gemido - oigan ustedes, y yo? - reclamo Bakura apoyando su menton en el hombro de Ryou.

Esperate, despues puedes... - Akefia miro fastidiado a Bakura que se pego aun mas a Ryou con expresion terca - si le lastimas te parto la madre Bakura-Baka

No lo lastimare, seguro le encanta - murmuro el aludido con una sonrisa inmensa que asusto a Ryou un poco.

Aunque se asusto un poco mas cuando sintio un dedo entrar en el expandiendole aun mas - K-Kura... Que...?

Shhhiii! Precioso, veras que te encantara - dijo Bakura aun sonriendo como un maniaco - aqui los tres somos compañeros y los tres "jugamos" juntos

Despues de eso Ryou no quizo decir nada mas, ya intuia que era lo que queria Bakura hacer y sabia que despues de eso ni caminaria correctamente por unos dias. Akefia solo suspiro y dejo estar a su compañero, no queria que el pobre de Ryou saliera lastimado por las perverciones del idiota... Pero abmitia que tenia curiosidad por saber como se sentia una penetracion doble.

Un rato despues un muy nervioso Ryou sentia a Bakura empujando tambien hacia dentro y dolia como nada - K-Kura! E-eso duele! - gimio aunque eso no sirvio de nada, Bakura siguio con lo suyo mientras intentaba distraerle con mimos.

Las lagrimas terminaron de caer cuando Bakura de un solo empujon entro completamente - e-eres un bruto! - gimió el menor mordiendose el labio para aguantar el dolor.

Akefia nego con la cabeza con resignacion y aplasto sus labios contra los de Ryou en un beso suave, como disculpándose por las locuras de su compañero. Pasaron varios minutos donde ninguno se movio, hasta que Ryou se acostumbro y comenzo a moverse con lentitud. Cosa que le encanto a sus Seme's que se apresuraron a ayudarle, comenzando los tres una especie de baile lleno de gemidos y gruñidos que subían de intensidad a cada momento.

Sonidos eroticos acompañaban la fiera danza, pero como todo tiene un final que les pareció demasiado pronto a los protagonistas. Con gemidos y gruñidos gemelos terminaron a la vez, los dos Seme's supieron que ese era el momento exacto y mordieron el blanco cuello a la vez, Akefia de un lado y Bakura del otro, haciendo aparecer una marca negra en el pecho del chico.

Un simple aro negro con una pirámide en el centro, pero eso indicaba que Ryou era de ellos y de nadie mas...

_FlashBlack End..._

Akefia salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintio movimiento a su lado y miro a Ryou comenzando a despertarse - buen dia pequeño, como dormiste?

Bien... Pero se que si me muevo me dolera en el alma - gimio el pobre peliblanco que con solo estirarse podía darse cuenta de lo adolorido que estaba su tracerito.

Nadie te manda a ser sexy - murmuro Bakura sin abrir los ojos.

Y tu eres un pervertido de lo peor - gruño Ryou con un puchero, que Akefia no tardo en tomar y besar con amor.

Luego del beso el moreno se alejo feliz - Te traere desayuno en un rato, no tendrás que moverte

Y a mi tambien - gruño Bakura acurrucandose más.

Te jodes y vienes conmigo por desayuno, Ryou esta asi de dolorido por tu culpa - dijo Akefia jalando unos cuantos mechones rebeldes y haciendo reir a Ryou.

Auch! Eres un... - un beso de Akefia callo lo que sea que Bakura iba a decir... Y Ryou sonrio decidiendose que los tres hacian una bonita relacion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores...
> 
> Hasta la proxima!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa! Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Buenos dias - saludo Atem bajando las escaleras y mirando a los pocos que habia en el comedor - donde estan Bakura y Akefia? Necesito dar un anuncio

Deben estar aun dormidos - gruño Seto sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

..... Son casi el medio dia - murmuro Atem frustrado mirando el reloj, aunque despues suspiro - en fin... Tengo algo que decir pero queria que estuvieramos todos, no me gusta repetirme

Di lo que quieras pronto Atem, mis compañeros esperan - intervino Akefia con su tipica sonrisa descarada

.... Compañeros? - pregunto Marik habiendo notado el plural.   
Pues si, ahora tenemos un nuevo miembro - respondio sintiendose completamente brillante

Que sean dos, yo tambien tengo un nuevo compañero - mumuro Atem suspirando.

Aunque ambos morenos saltaron cuando vieron la mirada asesina que les arrojo Seto - ustedes son pedejos o que!? Se buscaron otro compañero teniendo el lio que tenemos encima! Son otros dos de los cuales preocuparnos cuando vayamos por Zork!

Mi Ryou es fuerte, ya lo comprobe - y de primera mano, su culo estubo a punto de ser pateado por el adorable vampirito - Ryou no sera una carga, si a caso es un activo a la causa

Yugi igual, asi que no te preocupes - aseguro Atem esta vez y se giro sobre sus talones - ya le traigo para que lo conozcan

Akefia mientras se rasco la nuca con algo de verguenza - .... Ryou no creo que hoy se levante, asi que luego se los presento - dijo ganandose un par de miradas resignadas.

Eres una bestia, pervertido - bromeo divertido Madik

... No fui yo, regaña al animal de Kura - gruño el peliblanco en voz baja.

* * *

_Antes..._

Entonces... Eres un dragon, no Yugi? - pregunto Yami sintiendo al mas pequeño acostado de forma mimosa en su pecho.

Si, bueno... En escencia soy un dragon, pero tambien un demonio y un angel - respondio Yugi encogiendose de hombros - un grupo de... No se que eran realmente, pero ellos me mezclaron de alguna forma con un angel y un demonio

Yami fruncio el ceño ante eso ultimo - como demonios te hicieron eso y porque?

Ni idea realmente, aunque Odion siempre penso que los que nos hicieron esto querian unas especies de armas - comento en voz baja - pero entre todos nos escapamos y hemos estado juntos desde entonces, nos hemos cuidado y protegido... Somos una familia Yami

Cuantos son? - pregunto de nuevo el tricolor, si Yugi tenia familia y todos eran sumisos, y ellos le habian tomado como suyo... Pues automaticamente la familia del dragon habia pasado a ser su responsabilidad y la de Atem a menos que los sumisos tuvieran compañero

Ryou, Malik, Joey y Yo - conto sonriendo - tu les conoces, ellos son mi familia

Los chicos que siempre van contigo - asintio mas tranquilo... Akefia tenia puesto sus ojos en uno de ellos y Marik en el otro, y si Seto por fin daba rienda libre a la tencion sexual que habia entre el rubio y el esta familia se uniria maravillosamente a la suya - umm... Estoy seguro que todos nos llevaremos muy bien

En lo que termino su comentario recordo el "pequeño" detalle de la guerra que habia en su hogar, cosa que al instante hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y gimiera de preocupacion. Joder su vida! Abria sido mejor solucionar aquel lio primero y luego venir a por Yugi, ahora estaban emparejados y ni muerto le dejaria aqui solo... Pero Yugi podria estar en peligro con ellos y Yami no se creia capaz de resistir una perdida mas, Zork ya le habia quitado tanto... Una persona mas no lo resistiria.

Pero sus pensamientos de pronto fueron cortados por la puerta abriendose y miro a Atem entrar con una pequeña sonrisa - veo que ustedes se estan conociendo mejor

Si, estabamos hablado hasta ahorita - asintio Yugi sonriente - aunque tengo hambre, me ayudarias a levantarme.... Me duele mi tracerito

Con gusto - un sonriente Atem se acerco y le levanto en sus brazos - Vamos a darte un baño precioso, despues iremos a comer

Vale - accedio el menor acurrucandose contra el fornido cuerpo sonriendo encantadoramente.

* * *

Bakura, comportate y deja de toquetearle! - gruño Akefia frustrado - no te basto con anoche?

Ryou esta bueno, quien le manda - murmuro el aludido muy entretenido en su tarea.

Akefia suspiro conteniendo el tic nervioso debajo de su ojo, pobre de Ryou tenerse que aguantar al idiota calienturiento. Se suponia que este era un baño relajante para su adolorido Uke, pero Bakura salio con que el tambien necesitaba bañarse y ahora cargaba al pobre vampiro en su regazo sonrojado. Se notaba el deleite en el rostro de Bakura mientras "limpiaba" con la esponja y tambien tocaba el delicado cuerpo, Akefia no negaba que ver a ambos en la bañera era muy exitante... Pero ahora no era momento para esto! - Bakura es bañarlo, no cogertelo

Me ves penetrandolo? - pregunto el otro y Ryou escondio su cara en el pecho ajeno muy sonrrojado.

Akefia se le quedo mirando feo - No, pero no te debe faltar mucho para eso

Podrian porfavor dejar eso... - pidio un avergonzado Ryou, no podia creer que estos dos hablen asi! - y Kura... Podrias sacar tu mano de mi tracero porfavor?

No - dijo Bakura con una sonrisa descarada antes de nalguear al chico... Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar relamerse los labios en cuanto escucharon el delicado jadeo que salio de los adorables labios.

\-- O -- o -- O --

_Muy lejos de alli..._

Encontraron algun rastro de esos estorbos? - gruño un hombre de largos cabellos platinados y gruesos mechones negros, con un par de cuernos alargados y un par de gigantezcas alas negras - quiero a todos esos muertos y quiero al par se traidores aqui para darles su merecido castigo!

Amo Zork, les hemos estado buscando hasta debajo de la piedras... - comenzo uno de los hombres arrodillados sin levantar la mirada, pero en su voz se notaba lo nervioso que estaba - y si murieron? Estaban heridos y agotados....

No lo creere hasta que no vea sua cadaveres, asi que sigan buscando... En algun maldito lugar deben estar escondiendose como las alimañas que son! - grito Zork furioso - sigan buscando y nadie vuelva sin sus cabezas!

Todos se miraron con nerviosismo, ya habia buscado al grupo por todo el reino! Donde maa podian buscarles!? - largo de aqui! - rugio de nuevo el hombre de ojos rojos y nadie duro mas tiempo en el lugar.

Estando solo Zork volvio a sentarse en su trono pensando furioso en que hacer, ese grupo era lo unico que evitaba que el se apoderara realmente de todo el reino, podia estar en el poder... Pero de llegar ese grupo de inutiles con energias renovadas les daria esperanza al pueblo de revelarse en su contra, incluso la mayoria sus hombres se revelarian ya que veian en su hijo y al otro tipo mas como su lider que incluso el mismo.

Tenia que matarlos pronto y asi matar la esperanza junto con ellos, lastima que incluso el mismo los habia buscado con su magia pero no los lograba encontrar. Zork no creia que ese grupo de inutiles tuvieran el poder para esconderse de el, heridos y agotados como debian estar no debian poder esconderse!... Pero por alguna razon no lograba encontrarles!

Tenia que haber una esplicacion para esto, ese grupo de estorbos simplemente no pudo esfumarse del reino!.... Momento, si no estaban aqui podia ser que... Ellos andaban con la perra hechisera y ella tenia el conocimiento suficiente como para sacarlos de aqui, podria ser que andan escondidos como las ratas que eran en el Reino humano... Imposible que en el angelical.

 _Como no se me ocurrio antes esa posibilidad?_ \- se pregunto el ser maligno para si mismo, volvio a levantarse con una sonrisa maliciosa y con un chispa de su energia hizo aparecer a un grupo de demonios frente suyo... Aunque contrario a los anteriores estos no parecian tener pizca de pensamiento propio, es mas parecían ser unas especie de sombras que aparentaban ser demonios.

Zork sonrio encantado, estas eran sus creaciones y nadie, ni siquiera su hijo sabia de todos los experimentos que habia hecho con tal de tener las armas definitivas con las que realizaria todos sus planes - necesito que busquen a mi hijo y me den su ubicacion, me encargare del resto luego - ordeno, el sabia que el grupo debia estar junto... Si encontraba a su hijo los encontraria a todos - o si pueden traiganmelo, seguro que los demas no tardan en aparecer con eso...

Lastimosamente estas sombras no servian para el combate, eran demasiado debiles para eso. Una vez estuvo a punto de crear varias armas muy poderosas, pero se le perdieron y cargado de ira ni siquiera se molesto een buscarles.. Que murieran solos por joder sus planes. Despues creo estas sombras, claro sin todas las caracteristicas expectaculares de las primeras, pero tenian sus utilidades.

Murmuro un hechizo en voz baja y detras de el aparecio el portal que enviaria a sus sombras al reino humano, solo era cuestion de tiempo para que acabara con esas molestias...

* * *

_Días_ _despues..._

Yami! - chillo un Yugi divertido al ser montado sobre los hombros de su compañero se forma repentina - jejeje bajame!

Ummm pareces divirtiendote, vamos a darte un paseo - dijo Yami sonriente.

Atem detras de ellos mirandoles con una sonrisa enorme, sus dos compañeros a veces se comportaban como dos niños chiquitos. Los dias que habian pasado no habia hecho mas que unir a las parejas, o bueno eso creia el moreno ya que ahora Yugi vivia practicamente con ellos y Ryou era casi una especie de peluche para los peliblancos.

Malik y Marik no necesitaban mas union de la que ya tenian, incluso descubrieron que Marik ya habia tomado a Malik mucho antes que ellos... Mientras que Seto y Joey...

Mira bastardo odioso, me tragiste los apuntes!? - pregunto Joey de forma arisca.

Porque tendria que traerte yo algo? - pero a pesar de sus palabras el castaño metio la mano entre sus cosas y le paso el cuaderno haciendo sudar goterones a sus amigos - que yo sepa no tengo ninguna obligacion contigo

Tsk! Callate y deja de ser tan amargado - .... esos dos nunca se llevarian bien al parecer - que demonios dices aqui? Ve a ver si cambias esa letra de niña

No es letra de niña, es cursiva, mas bien eres tu el que deberias cambiar esa horrible letra inentendible - replico de forma seguida Seto - y dice Beso Neuronal o Sinaxis perro, ya sabes... Eso que te falta

Despues de eso nadie mas le presto atencio a ese par total... Siempre era lo mismo, se peleaban como perros o gatos pero no se separaban ahora casi nunca - trajiste suficiente sangre Ry? - pregunto Bakura al menor que iba junto suyo... Muy junto suyo.

Si Kura, no te preocupes - respondia Ryou sonriendo mientras era mimado por el otro.   
Akefia les veia feliz desde atras, por alguna razon Bakura se habia pegado demas con Ryou... Incluso al punto de volverse un psicopata sobreprotector. No entendia el porque la aptitud de Bakura hacia el Vampiro, por alguna razon el peliblanco se habia vuelto increiblemente apegado hacia el menor, incluso mas que con Akefia y este no entendia el porque pero le daba igual... Mientras los tres permanecieran unidos por el moreno maravilloso.

Comi te dije, naci siendo un angel pero... Ahora soy un Elemental en el cuerpo de un angel con poderes demoniacos que no controlo mucho de hecho - explico Malik mientras iba prendado del brazo de su compañero - y no me gustan tampoco, me hacen sentir incomodo y tampoco tienen mucho sentido asi que ni les uso

Pero si algun dia tienea curiosidad por ellos seria un placer ayudarte - dijo Marik sonriendo - Ishizu seguro amaria entrenarte, a todos ustedes de hecho...

Ryou es el que mas comodo se encuentra con sus poderes demoniacos, lo que nos deja la duda si el era o no era un demonio cuando nacio - comento Malik mirando a su amigo - pero como los vampiros son seres oscuros tambien y Ryou mas que todo usa poderes oscuros pues... Ni idea, tampoco es como si los demas tenemos alguna idea sobre nosotros asi que lo mandamos al carajo la mayoria del tiempo

Yo ni uso los angelicales o los demoniacos, yo soy un dragon - aseguro Yugi que habia estado escuchando con un puchero - me gusta ser un dragon y no cambiare eso!

Tranquilo mi amor, eres nuestro amado dragon y te queremos asi - aseguro Atem sacandole de los hombros de Yami para abrazale - vamos escaparnos de clase, ni necesitamos de esa tonteria

Todos asintieron y sonriendo se desviaron del camino por el que iban, buscarian algun parque o un sitio escondido donde pasar la mañana y luego volverian a clase... Mientras caminaban Yami pensaba en el pequeño detalle que carcomia su cabeza, aun no le habian hablado a ninguno de los sumisos sobre el enorme lio en el que estaban. Ni Atem o los demas parecian realmente preocupados por eso, pero el nunca se quitaria esa sensacion de que todos corrian peligro al parecer.

Oye Yami, porque esa cara tan pensativa? - pregunto Yugi con una sonrisa.

Yami solo suspiro y desestimo el asunto, seguro eran solo paranoias suyas - Por nada pequeño, vamos de una vez

* * *

_Mucho mas tarde..._

No muy lejos de alli las sombras se movian siguiendo el rastro que habian encontrado de demonio oscuro, despues de dias de busqueda habian encontrado un pequeño rastro del grupo objetivo. Ellos odian no tenet libertad de pensamiento, pero si racionalizaban lo suficiente como para llegar a un plan para cumplir sus ordenes. Por eso es que ya sabian que hacer, por mas pensantes que los demonios fueran siempre tendrian instintos animales inconcientes a los que responderian sin poder controlarse.

Formaron un pentagrama en el suelo y con su magia al maximo le activaron, era un pentagrama sencillo que imitaria la energia primaria de los demonios de oscuridad. Eso atraeria al hijo de su amo sin duda, solo funcionaba con demonios como el y aunque no emitia esa señal por mucho tiempo era suficiente para atraparle. Solo quedaba esperar que el peliblanco apareciera para terminar con esto...

Por otro lado el trio de peliblancos dormian pacificamente todos juntos acurrucados, hasta que claro algunos comenzaron a agitarse incomodamente... Y no solo Bakura, Ryou tambien se agitaba incomodamente en la cama. Hasta que los ojos de ambos se abrieron como en trance, no parecian estar racionalizando mucho cuando se soltaron de los brazos fuertes de Akefia y saltaron por la ventana.

Ya en tierra ambos miraron alrededor buscando que era aquello que tanto les atraia, realmente seguian mas dormidos que despiertos. El primero en salir disparado fue Ryou que de un brinco se elevo con sus alas, llegando primero por segundos a la raiz de la energia, activando la trampa en el suelo y quedando congelado por esta.

Las sombras por alguna razon no se dieron cuenta de que no era Bakura a quien tenian, simplemente terminaron de atar al peliblanco inconciente y le sellaron en un cristal para transportarle mejor. Comenzaron a sentir como otra criatura se acercaba, asi que rapidamenre huyeron de la zona al no querer conflictos. Bakura aparecio segundos despues no encontrando mas que el pentagrama perdiendo brillo y fuerza en el suelo, pronto este se apago y el peliblanco volvio a quedarse dormido en el lugar como si nada fuera pasado... Total nunca estuvo realmente conciente para comenzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien! Esto fue todo por hoy, nos leemos una proxima vez mis amores!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! ;3
> 
> Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

A la mañana siguiente Akefia se habia levantando con toda la pereza del mundo, sintio al instante la falta de sus dos compañeros pero no le hizo mayor cuidado... No era tan acosador como Bakura de seguir al pobre de Ryou casi como una sombra, es mas, ni siquiera le extrañaba que faltaran ambos al mismo tiempo. Pero cuando paso un largo rato y ninguno de los dos regreso se levanto dispuesto a ir a buscarles enfurruñado por haberle abandonado.

Llego hasta la sala y miro a casi los integrantes de la familia alli reunidos, pero ni rastro de Bakura o Ryou - oigan pendejos... De casualidad no han visto a Bakura o Ryou? - pregunto despues de haber dado un vistazo por toda la casa y no encontrarlos.

Ni idea, si no sabes tu que duermen contigo - gruño Marik con un mal humor extraño.

Akefia le miro con rencor - Y a ti que demonios te dio? Malik te pateo?

.... Si, no quizo darle amor a MiniMarik porque supuestamente yo soy un idiota insaciable - murmuro el rubio casi en un berrinche - yo solo pido una sanas tres o cuatro veces al dia todos los dias, eso no es demasiado!

Eso fue algo que no necesitaba saber - dijo Yami haciendo una mueca incomoda.

Akefia bufo con una sonrisa burlona - Y yo que pensaba que Bakura era un pervertido, tu te llevas el premio en el area

Ahora fue el turno de Marik de lanzarle la mirada fea - no me jodas idiota, estoy seguro que te gusta follarte a esos dos Uke's cada vez que puedes

El otro sonrio socarronamente - Si me encanta follar, pero no me pasare la vida cogiendo con ellos como un conejo

Podrian dejar ya la estupidez? Esta muy temprano para eso - intervino una voz frustrada y miraron a Atem llegar con Yugi sonrojado hasta las orejas bajo su abrazo - vamos a desayunar, no a hablar de lo machos que supuestamente son

Hey! Si soy un macho - reclamo Marik enfurruñado.

Si.... Uno muy dominado pero creo que todos aqui estan igual - intervino Malik llegando con una enorme sonrisa - me tragiste lo que te pedi?

Si! - todos con un goteron detras de su cabeza vieron a Marik levantarse y dejar una.... Bandeja? Llena con desayuno y otra cosa que ni sabian que era, grente de un Malik que se habia sentado comodamente en la mesa - Malik-bonito feliz?

Muy feliz - si definitivamente Marik era todo un dominado envuelto alrededor del dedo de Malik.

Bien.... Nadie ha visto a ninguno de mis dos compañeros? - pregunto Akefia de nuevo ahora si un poco preocupado, ya no le estaba pareciendo nada normal esto.

No, desdd ayer que cada quien fue a las habitaciones no les hemos visto - respondio Yugi con una mirada confundida - sera que salieron a algun lugar temprano?

Del idiota de Bakura no lo dudaria, pero no tengo dudas de que Ryou si me fuera informado - murmuro Akefia levantandose de la mesa y el tricolor sabia que eso era cierto - voy a buscarles no vaya a ser una de las tonterias de Bakura

Yugi asintio y le miro salir de la habitacion pensativo - _ummm... Les dire a los chicos, Ryou no suele perderse asi..._

Por su parte Akefia habia regresado a su habitacion para ponerse su sueter favorito y olisquear la habitacion, dandose cuenta de que el aroma de sus compañeros estaba bastante concentrado en el area - _osea que... No se fueron hace mucho, deberian estar cerca o haber sido vistos por los otros_ \- penso el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

 _Si nadie les vio debieron haber salido por la ventana, es mas todo esto es bastante raro... Ryou no duerme casi nada por la noche, pero no sale si no es acompañado y a Bakura le gusta dormir casi tanto como a un gato_ \- Akefi fruncio el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de aquel detalle, a estas horas aun Bakura estaba en la tierra de morfeo la mayoria de las veces.

Se acerco a la ventana y se dio cuenta de que los aromas los dos chicos perdidos estaban por la zona, salio por ella y perdio el de Ryou al instante... Cosa que le hizo darse cuenta de que el menor salio volando lo mas seguro - _a Ryou no le gusta mucho volar, se siente cohibido por sus alas y no las usa de no ser necesario... Andaran juntos? Joder con esos dos, al menos a Bakura si le dare su buen jarabe de lengua por hacerme preocupar!_

Fue corto el camino que recorrio pero sus entrañas se contrajeron cuando encontro a Bakura tirado en el suelo, al instante corrio a su lado y le levanto en sus brazos - oi Kura! Bakura amor, estas bien?

El peliblanco gruño sacudiendose en sus brazos - Kefi no me jodas y dejame dormir - dijo en su usual respuesta arisca de cuando no queria ser despertado.

Pero esta no era una situacion normal - Bakura joder! No estamos en nuestra cama, como demonios llegaste aqui!? - pregunto Akefia confundido y preocupado... No sentia a Ryou por ningun lugar.

Umm... Como que como llegue a.... Donde estoy? - Bakura abrio los ojos con flojera y miro confundido la vegetacion a su alrededor - Akefia... Porque carajos me tragiste aqui?

Yo no te traje - el moreno con el ceño fruncido se levanto dejando a su compañero confundido detras, necesitaba investigar que estaba sucediendo aqui.

Duro un rato recorriendo hasta que encontro en rastro magico que dejo atras el pentagrama que usaron para tenderle la trampa a los chicos - Bakura tenemos que volver a casa y contarles a los demas de esto - gruño mientras en su interior se preguntaba donde estaba Ryou y deseaba que estuviera bien.

* * *

_Muy lejos de alli..._

Zork estaba feliz de que sus planes por fin iban en filandose en la direccion correcta, sus sombras ya habian atrapado a su descarriado hijo y aunque su primera idea por enfado fue acabar con el durante la noche tuvo mejores ideas... En sus manos estaba el cristal donde ese pequeño traidor fue sellado y sonriendo le libero dejandole caer sin cuidado en el suelo.

Su sonrisa se borro completamente en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no era su hijo, Bakura no tenia alas y esta criatura si tenia. Gruñendo levanto con brusquedad una de las alas y noto con extrañeza el parecido que tenia con la propia, mas que parecido... Esa ala parecia ser exactamente igual a las suyas - _como demonios...? Ni siquiera Bakura que es mi hijo heredo las alas de la raza y ya no hay mas que nosotros dos..._ \- penso con el ceño fruncido.

Con un movimiento no muy suave de su pie volteo al chico inconciente frente a el boca arriba y le miro con leve asombro... Era identico a su hijo! Casi parecian ser - ..... _Gemelos..._ \- eso activo una parte de su memoria que hace mucho tiempo no se despertaba.

\-- FlashBlack --

Hoy era el dia en que sus hijos por fin nacerian, tener descendencia no hacia mas que ponerlo un paso mas cerca de sus planes. Llego a la habitacion donde la mujer estaba dando a luz y escucho sus gritos por el proceso, chasqueo los dientes al darse cuenta de que aun debia esperar para ver a los dos mocosos, que molestia. Afortunadamente no tuvo que esperar mucho antes de que una de las parteras apareciera.

Felicitaciones mi señor, es padre de dos hermosos niños - dijo aunque a Zork no le importo eso, le importaba mas la cara algo contrariada de la mujer - los dos estan adentro siendo limpiados, pero temo decirle que uno de ellos nacio algo delicado... Necesita mayores cuidados para que crezca saludable

Tsk! Dejame verlos y listo - Zork seria el que decidiria si el niño debil vivia o no, no criaria a un bastago inutil.

La mujer no dijo nada mas, simplemente reverencio y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al hombre a la habitacion. Ignoro a la demonio agotada en la cama y esta le ignoro a el, total... Ninguno de los dos tenia una relacion realmente, todo era un trato donde ambos ganarian algo. Se acerco a la cunita de madera y quito la sabana que cubria el bultito dentro.

Vio dos bebes identicos, mismo tono de cabello, misma cara y... Bueno uno si era mas robusto y el otro tenia un par de alas identicas a las de su progenitor. Ambos acurrucados aunque el mas grande parecia acurrucar al pequeño protectoramente - cual de los dos es el debil?

El que heredo sus alas mi señor, el es un demonio oscuro mas puro que su hermano - respondio una de la matronas rapidamente - el problema con el es que su cuerpo nacio algo debil, pero con...

Ya me informaron eso - gruño Zork sacando al bebe alado y le sostuvo frente a el, miro brevemente al otro llorar enojado por la separacion y que estaba en sus manos gorgojear y sacudirse queriendo volver seguro.... Cosa que no le pudo importar menos - digan que el otro nacio muerto o algo, a partir de ahora yo tuve un solo hijo

Pero señor, son gemelos demoniacos... La separacion podria... - la señora fue cortada por un furioso gruñido del hombre.

Estan recien nacidos, no importa si uno de ellos desaparece, ni siquiera sabra que existe para extrañarle si nadie se lo dice - con eso Zork giro sobre sus talones y se fue con el bebe - cuiden bien de Bakura, es su vida sobre la linea 

Llego a su despacho y dejo al bebe que parecia bastante incomodo sobre el escritorio frente a el - _ummm... Que hare contigo mocoso?_ \- se pregunto pensativo, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza hasta que por fin se decidio.

 _Llegaste en el momento oportuno mocoso, este nuevo proyecto por fin dara inicio_ \- penso sonriendo.

La verdad sea dicha Zork siempre fue bastante ambicioso, al punto de que no importaba lo influyente que era actualmente en su Reino... El queria mas, queria dominarlo todo. El Reino Demoniaco debia ser suyo, y no solo ese, tambien queria el angelical y el de los humanos. Queria que todo estuviera bajo su talon y el ser el soberano.

Pero no era estupido, ahora mismo le faltaba mucho camino para poder hacerle frente a los Sennen. Y ni se diga de los otros reinos, ni siquiera con todo el Reino Demoniaco bajo su control podria hacerle frente al angelical. El Reino de en medio era neutral, pero de recibir un ataque no dudaria que responderia con ferocidad..... Necesitaba un as bajo la manga.

Y ya lo estaba gestando, se habia hecho con varios bebes de otras especies del Reino humano y estaba trabajando con ellos en la creacion de ese "as" - _bien mocoso, creo que serviras para llevarnos a mi y a tu hermano a la cima_ \- penso con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\-- FlashBlack End --

_Jejeje tal parece que perdi un hijo y volvio otro_ \- sonrio Zork mirando al chico aun inconciente frente a el - _pero tu no me traicionaras, no permitire que lo hagas_

El habian entregado a su hijo recien nacido a un grupo de sus hombres que llevaban el proyecto de sus armas secretas, si sobrevivia o no recidia en el mocoso. Todo iba bien hasta que fue informado de que el lugar fue destruido y los mocosos escaparon, supo que algunos murieron y otros quedaron en un estado "indefinido". Pero no le importo buscar a los niños, se molesto mucho por que escaparon y les dejo a su suerte.

Lo mejor era que al parecer todos los experimentos realizados sobre el chico habian dado sus frutos, no habia pasado desapersivido para el como una de sus alas habia mutado y generado plumas... Junto con la energia no solamente demoniaca en el, al final todos sus esfuerzos habian dado sus frutos. Aunque debia hacer algo con ese pensamiento individual tan molesto, si lo dejaba asi seguro que este mocoso no tardaba en traicionarle. Afortunadamente su hijo no despertaria hasta que el no levantara el hechizo de sueño que llevaba y no se lo quitaria hasta tenerlo debidamente bajo control.

* * *

_Con los chicos.._

Que quieres decir Akefia? - pregunto Yugi algo asustado.

Que creo que secuestraron a Ryou y se muy bien quien fue - gruño Akefia furioso - tenemos que hacer algo ahora Atem!

De que demonios estan hablando? Ustedes parecen estar hablando en una especie de codigo que solo ustedes entienden! - reclamo Malik enojado - nos hacen el favor de explicar?

Eso les recordo a los mayores que nunca le habian hablado a sus nuevos compañeros sobre el lio en el que estaban metidos, se miraron entre ellos y Yami fue el primero en suspirar - chicos... Esto es complicado y si no hemos hablado de ello es por falta de tiempo y oportunida....

No me vengas con esa mierda, tiempo hemos tenido de sobra y oportunidades tambien! Hemos estados juntos casi desde que nos conocimos, asi que nos pudieron haber hablado de eso en cualquier momento - siseo Malik fulminandoles con la mirada a todos, principalmente a un Marik cohibido - expliquen que esta sucediendo ahora!

Malik bonito, es largo asi que vamos a sentarnos - rogo su compañero en voz baja, le vio lanzarle una mirada odiosa antes de que todos se sentaran - veran chicos, nosotros somos demonios como ya saben... Pero no demonios de este Reino, si no del Reino Demoniaco

Alli viviamos en paz, mi familia se encargaba de reinar con justicia - intervino Yami con voz neutra - hasta que se alzo un tirano, el Padre de este imbesil para ser mas precisos

Tsk! Mi padre siempre quizo mas poder del que tenia y debo abmitir que yo tambien, pero no haciendo una guerra estupida y matando a cientos, mi padre puede llegar a ser innecesariamente cruel y despiadado cuando quiere - gruño el aludido mirando a forma asesina a Yami - era la batalla final cuando, donde la familia de Yami cayo y nuestra tierra cayo bajo las garras de mi padre.... Bien Akefia fue el que los salvo y me hizo darme cuenta de que todo estaba muy mal

Despues de eso fue huir por nuestras vidas, recibir paliza y media, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que moririamos en el intento de seguir alli - intervino Marik - asi que nos vinimos a este reino, pensabamos que Zork no nos buscaria aqui pero...

Nos equivocamos y Zork ya sabe donde estamos... Final de la historia - termino Seto pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - estoy casi seguro que Zork queria era a Bakura para que se yo, pero por alguna razon se equivoco

Por su parte Malik, Yugi y Joey no sabian que decir... Estaban bastante preocupados por su amigo, como siempre fue Yugi el primero en reaccionar y preguntar - porque no nos dijeron antes sobre esto? Abriamos buscado la forma de ayudarles, hacer un plan con tiempo y ser nosotros los que tomaramos por sorpresa al enemigo

Lo se Yugi, de verdad no entiendo porque no nos sinceramos con ustedes antes - Atem suspiro y se arrodillo frente al menor - perdon amor no era...

Podemos dejar la fiesta de disculpas para despues!? Mi Ryou podria estar en peligro! - grito Bakura enojado - tenemos que regresar a patearle el culo y recuperarle!

Akefia hizo una mueca lo recordar lo ridiculamente sobreprotector que Bakura era con Ryou, ya entendia porque parecia un leon enjaulado de no sentir al chico cerca - Bakura tiene razon, debemos hacer algo

Tsk! Ire a ver ese lugar yo mismo - gruño Seto levantandose - y si de casualidad esta aun en este reino lo conseguire para ti, si no... Planearemos algo, vamos perro

Voy! - asintio el rubio sin darse cuenta realmente de lo dicho, hasta que su cerebro proceso lo ultimo - que no soy un perro bastardo de mierda!

Hump - Seto ignoro totalmente todo lo dicho por el otro, aunque internamente se reia... Mira que molestar al rubio era divertido.

* * *

_Con Zork..._

Despues de un largo tiempo de trabajo por fin lo tenia, en sus manos estaba aquello con el que controlaria a su hijo, no permitiria que le traicionaran de nuevo. Volvio hacia donde habia dejado al peliblanco tirado y le levanto para colocar la gargantilla que llevaba en la mano, era una banda negra lisa con un pequeño cristal opaco en el centro. Zork sonrio con malicia cuando el cristal estuvo en si lugar y con una chispa de su magia se ilumino en color rojo, pareciendo un rubi sangriento.

El peliblanco inconciente se quedo por un rato haciendo muecas de incomodidad y sacudiendose, hasta que con un gemido se quedo quieto y la joya dejo de brillar un poco. Con otra chispa de magia de Zork, los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron... Pero esta vez parecian opacos y sin vida...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Seto y Joey caminaban por el bosque en camino al bosque donde habia desaparecido Ryou, iban a investigar que habia sucedido tal y como habian dicho - oye Seto... Porque preferiste venir conmigo a ir con alguno de los otros? - pregunto el rubio confundido.

Porque eres un lobo y tu olfato puede llevarnos a algo - Seto se encogio de hombros - asi que a olfatear cachorro

Joey le miro con molestia, pero aun asi lo hizo. Se transformo para comenzar a olfatear el entorno pronto habia dado con el lugar donde Akefia habia encontrado a Bakura - oye Seto, aqui solo encuentro los aromas de Ryou, Bakura y Akefia!

Seto pronto se acerco y reviso el lugar, encontrando los rastros dejados por la magia usada pero quedando totalmente confundido por el resultado - _.... Esto era para Bakura, pero porque Ryou tambien fue atraido por esto?_ \- se pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Reviso un poco mas el lugar y al no encontrar nada mas decidio regresar - vamos cachorro, tengo que hablar unas cosas con Bakura y Akefia

Joey parpadeo pero no tuvo de otra mas que asentir y regresaron rapidamente a casa, encontrando por supuesto a un par de peliblancos que estaban que salian despedidos a buscar a su compañero perdido - porque Ryou cayo bajo esa trampa? Solo Bakura deberia haber caido

Siempre he tenido la sospecha de que Ryou y Bakura son la misma raza, o bueno la parte demoniaca de Ryou lo es y esto me lo termino de confirmar - murmuro Akefia con el ceño fruncido.

.... Estas diciendo que tu compañero pudo haber sido todo el tiempo de una raza casi extinta y rara, pero tu no dijiste nada al respecto? - pregunto el castaño pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - nunca te parecio extraño!?

Si, pero nunca lo comprobe y no creo que sea un problema ahora - gruño Akefia enojado - ademas todo lo referente a ellos es extraño

No, no es un problema hasta que recordamos que desde hace siglos solo existen Bakura y su padre con esa raza - recordo el castaño de mal humor - asi que eso nos deja con unas opciones muy limitadas a la hora de sospechar

Ryou puede tener en parte esa raza, pero recordemos que ninguno de los tres sabe a ciencia cierta que raza eran cuando nacieron - dijo Akefia de brazos cruzados - Malik dice que era un angel, Yugi un dragon, Joey un hombre lobo y Ryou siempre ha creido que era un vampiro... Asi que las razas demoniacas en ellos valen verga

Tsk! Solo espero que tengas razon, no quiero sorpresas y que de pronto ese mocoso siempre haya estado con... - Seto se detuvo en cuanto escucho el gruñido enojado de Joey... Habia olvidado totalmente que estaba junto suyo.

Mira bastardo, Ryou siempre ha estado con nosotros y si de algo puedo asegurarte es que nunca le haria daño a nadie!! - siseo el rubio enojado - asi que no vengas a insinuar que mi amigo les esta jugando sucio porque no lo hizo!

Joder, no te pongas asi yo solo estoy... - Seto se detuvo gruñendo furioso para si mismo cuando miro al rubio alejarse enojado.

Ryou no tiene nada que ver con Zork, el es la persona mas pura y buena que he tenido la fortuna de conocer, asi que vuelves a decir una estupidez asi y te vuelvo mierda... Te quedo claro!? - rugio Akefia furioso.

Seto suspiro para ver si podia calmar un poco los animos - joder, quiza tengan razon y ni siquiera nacio siendo de la misma raza que Bakura... Pero de algun lado salio la energia o con lo que sea que le transformaron, y si no fue de Bakura fue de su padre... Eso es lo que me esta preocupando!

..... Bien esa si es una buena sospecha - murmuro Bakura que no habia dicho nada aun, no tenia muchas ganas de nada desde que Ryou no estaba cerca de el - mi energia no fue, nunca en mi vida e entrado a este reino y tampoco doy mi energia por cualquier tonteria, asi que yo no fui

Este no es momento de discutir esto, Ryou esta en manos de Zork haciendole quien sabe que! - dijo Akefia frustrado.

Y que quieres que hagamos!? No podemos regresar corriendo a nuestro reino, estamos casi solos contra el ejercito de ese tipo! - recordo el castaño tan frustrado como el otro.

Se puede saber porque se gritan ahora!? - pregunto Atem llegando y mirandoles con fastidio.

Seto le respondio - Este quiere ir a buscar a su compañero ahora, no estamos en condiciones para hacer eso

Es cierto, pero tambien tenemos que rescatarlo lo mas pronto posible - dijo Atem serio - es un peligro para el pequeño y fuimos nosotros quienes les metimos en este lio, asi que es nuestra responsabilidad salvarlo

Podemos preguntarle a Ishizu cuando regrese, ella siempre tiene un buen consejo que darnos - intervino Yami llegando con Yugi.

Tambien podemos llamar a Odion, el nos ayudara sin problemas - dijo el mas pequeño de los tricolores tan serio como los otros, su amigo estaba en peligro y tenia que ayudarlo!

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Zork estaba bastante complacido con como habian resultado las cosas, Bakura le habia traicionado si... Pero habia ganado un nuevo elemento a sus fuerzas que habia creido perdido, su hijo perdido habia demostrado ser mil veces mas fuerte que Bakura. Quizas esta un poco oxidado, pero nada que un buen entrenamiento no pudiera solucionar y el estaba ancioso por entrenar al mocoso.

Y lo mejor era que este no le traicionaria, el collar en su cuello reprimia cualquier pensamiento libre y tambien servia para que solo sus ordenes fueran cumplidas. Ya tenia planes con el y esos eran terminar de poner bajo su pulgar aquellas partes rebeldes que aun insistian en no estar a sus pies, seguro que un demonio con poderes de angel les doblegaba y si no... Tambien terminaba con ellos chasqueando sus dedos, lo que hacia que recordara...

Tu... Sabes usar tus poderes no? A todos ellos me refiero - pregunto Zork al peliblanco de pie junto a su trono.

..... Los demoniacos y angelicales, no mucho y los vampiricos un poco mas - murmuro en voz baja y desprovista de vida Ryou - no he necesitado usar mis poderes mucho que se diga, siempre nos cuidamos en mi aquelarre y los enemigos que hemos enfrentado no han sido tan fuertes

Tsk! Eso es un problema, habria preferido que vinieras listo - gruño Zork que si bien sabia que tenia que preparar un poco al chico, esperaba que solo fuera pulirlo - tendremos que comenzar a trabajar, vamos de una vez que el tiempo apremia - Zork se levanto para salir del lugar con el chico siguiendole obedientemente.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

No estan en condicio en aun, su energia aun no esta completamente restablecida aunque lo parezca - dijo la Ishizu con tristeza en cuanto llego y reviso el estado fisico de cada quien - sus heridas si estan completamente curadas, pero sus reservas de energia no lo estan

Creo que tengo la solucion, entre mis libros tengo una vieja receta de una posicion que restablece totalmente la energia de un sobrenatural al 100 - intervino Odion serio - pero no tengo los materiales, tendriamos que recolectarlos desde sus lugares remotos

Todos le miraron con alegria y Atem se adelanto para hablar - dinos que necesitas y nosotros lo buscaremos, pero necesitamos que esa posion este lista lo mas pronto posible

Dame unos mapas de las regiones magicas, tendran que viajar un poco para conseguir los elementos de la posicion - comenzo Odion, en cuanto tuvo lo solicitado en sus manos - algunos ya los tengo, mientras que los otros puedo conseguirlos en el mercado magico... Pero hay otros cuatro que solo se dan en lugares especificos y muy dificiles de acceder

Yugi, creo que tu y tus compañeros estaran bien en las montañas de los Golem - Atem y Yami parpaderon sin entender al ver la mueca de incomodidad que el aludido coloco - se que no te gusta ese lugar, pero tu lado dragon sera una ventaja en la montaña

..... Supongo, aunque no me gusta la idea - murmuro el tricolor en voz baja.

En lo profundo de la montaña hay un lago, al fondo de este hay unos cristales de colores... Deben traerme uno rojo sangre, pero de ese color o la pocion no funcionara - dijo serio a lo que Yugi asintio.

Ahora Malik, quiero que vayas con tu compañero al campo de las hadas - el aludido asintio con una sonrisa confiada - y que me traigas un trozo de la piel del guardian

Toda muestra de confianza se fue de la cara del pobre - .... Joder me estas mandando a la guerra

Estoy seguro de que lo lograras, ademas no esta solo - Odion sonrio antes de continuar - ahora, Joey quiero que vayas al bosque de las arpias y...

No! Ni muerto, cambio con Malik - interrumpio el rubio con cara de horror

Tu eres la mejor opcion, las arpias son muy territoriales pero tu seguro que no tienes problemas en entrar en su bosque - explico Odion sin saber si reirse o consolar al rubio espantado.

No tendre problemas en entrar, problema sera salir! Mai seguro querra violarme de nuevo!! - chillo Joey y la ceja de Seto se crispo por alguna razon que ni el mismo entendio - me prohibi totalmente entrar alli, ella siempre me acosa!!

Yo ire contigo - gruño Seto de forma impulsiva sorprendiendose a si mismo.

Ves no estaras solo, asi que busca y traeme una poco del agua del estanque magico de alli - dijo Odion sin dejar a Joey decir mas nada para girarse a los dos peliblancos - Ryou no esta asi que ustedes tendran que apañarselas solos en ubicarse por el lugar, iran al desierto y me buscaran la flor que nace en el oasis del Ladron

Solo por curiosidad... Porque se llama asi? - a Akefia le habia agradado ese nombre.

Porque es el lugar donde los ladrones magicos y no magicos se escondian en antaño, sus propiedades magicas siempre les ayudaban a escapar - respondio Odion - el oasis nunca se encuentra en el mismo sitio, se muda magicamente a travez del desierto cada cierto tiempo

Eso no me gusto tanto - gruño el moreno de cabellos blancos de mal humor - Podriamos estar viajando por el desierto por siglos y si esa cosa se muda de lugar...

Estoy seguro que lo lograran, Ryou cuenta con ustedes - alento el hombre y sonrio cuando vio las expresiones serias del par - vayan a prepararse, cada uno tiene un viaje largo por recorrer- todos asintieron de acuerdo para separarse.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

No pareces muy comodo con nuestro destino pequeño, hay algun problema alli? - pregunto Atem en cuanto estaban preparandose para salir.

... Ehhh... Ademas de los golem de lava, agua y roca que seguro queran aplastarnos por querer ir alli... - murmuro Yugi nervioso - esta tambien Darei, un dragon que convive con los Golem y me odia ya que le pateamos el tracero hace un tiempo...

Ohh... Pero si le pateaste el tracero no debe ser tan dificil y ahora estas con nosotros - comento Yami con una sonrisa.

No entiendes, fue gracias a mis amigos que le ganamos... Malik y Ryou le sellaron mientras Joey y yo le noquemos - explico rápidamente - fue realmente dificil y ahora gracias a eso no quiere vernos ni en pintura

Bueni amor, nos las arreglaremos nosotros - tranquilizo Atem sonriendo - somos tres contra el, que podría salir mal?

* * *

_Con Malik..._

No pareces muy feliz - comento Marik mirando a su rubio.

Esa cosa es durisima y ademas siempre anda de un humor de los más explosivo, fuera sido mas facil arrancarle escamas a un dragon - gruño de mal humor - nada atravieza a ese guardian, es casi invulnerable

No hay nada que no pueda cortar Malik-lindo, tu tranquilo! - dijo Marik sonriente, aunque su compañero le miro no muy confiado.

* * *

_Con Joey..._

Este solo miraba a Seto organizando sin decir nada, solo esperaba que el y sus amigos salieran bien parados de esta locura...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto es todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui toy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertence, asi que ha leer!!

Donde es que vamos? - pregunto Yami a Yugi despues que habian salido de casa.

Lo mejor es volar para llegar mas rapido, tu tienes alas Yami pero Atem no asi que vamos a alejarnos un poco para poder transformarme - dijo Yugi sonriendo.

Atem y Yami se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa feliz, nunca habia surgido la oportunidad de ver la forma completa de su amor y ahora que sucedia no podian estar mas emosionados. Caminaron hasta llegar aun terreno enorme y vacio fuera de la ciudad, Yugi coloco una barrera sobre ellos para que los humanos no les vieran y corrio lejos del par. Yami y Atem se quedaron expentantes en su lugar mientras miraban a su pequeño comenzar a cambiar, primero fueron las bellas alas que conocian tan bien las que aparecieron, despues fueron un par de cuernos dragoniacos y una larga cola.

La piel fue tornandose de un tono amarista profundo y escamas salieron mientras que la energia cubria el cuerpo esbelto formando una esfera, esta crecio y crecio hasta que en una explosion de poder aparecio el hermoso dragon que era Yugi. Un dragon no tan grande como la mayoria y bastante esbelto, sus escamas brillaban de forma tenue y las plumas que decoraban la base del cuello y alas le daban un toque extraño pero hermoso.

El dragon se acerco a ellos y soplo cariñosamente sus cabellos - wow Yugi, eres hermoso - susurro Atem acariciando la nariz con cariño y recibiendo a cambio una caricia por parte de este, aunque de pronto el dragon cambio su expresion a una mas picara y levanto con su cola sus dos compañeros.

Yami y Atem de pronto se vieron sobre el dragon, este dio una pequeña carrera y de un salto se elevo en el aire. Ninguno de los dos se quejo, total, solo Yugi sabia a donde iban. Fue un viaje algo largo que tomo casi todo el dia, cuando las patas de Yugi pisaron el suelo casi estaba atardeciendo. Yami y Atem bajaron dejando que Yugi tomara su forma hibrida mientras miraban a su alrededor, no habia que ser un experto para descubrir que estaban en una montaña, pero aun querian ver que era aquello que hacia a Yugi tan incomodo sobre este lugar.

Donde es que tenemos que ir amor? - pregunto Atem al dragon.

Esta arriba en la montaña, pero no podemos aterrizar alli sin que los golem comiencen a arrojarnos cosas para tumbarnos - respondio Yugi serio - tenemos que caminar hasta alli y tener cuidado cuando escalemos la montaña, con un poco de suerte los golem no despertaran

Yami miro a su compañero - Cual es la probabilidad de que eso suceda?

La verdad... Muy delgada, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa - vamos, al mal paso darle prisa no? Estoy preocupado por Ryou, de nosotros el es el mas fragil y no quiero que lo dañe ese tipo

Le recuperaremos, Akefia y Bakura se encargaran de que este bien - tranquilizo Atem abrazandole - Akefia siempre ha cuidado del bienestar de su compañero, tanto asi que nos salvo a todos por tener la oportunidad de sacar a Bakura de las garras de su padre... Eso pudo haber salido muy mal, pero por un compañero el hace lo que sea

Supongo que tienes razon, Ryou tampoco es tan debil - murmuro Yugi suspirando para soltar sus temores - le recuperaremos y estaremos juntos de nuevo

Asi se habla mi vida, tambien recuperaremos lo que es nuestro, Zork ni sabra que le golpeo cuando ganemos - dijo Yami con una mirada decidida mientras recordaba a todos aquellos que perdio cuando Zork ataco.

* * *

_Con Akefia y Bakura..._

Estamos perdidos no? - gruño Bakura enojado a su compañero, llevaban horas andando a paso rapido sin que llegaran a ningun lado.

No estamos perdidos, se exactamente a donde vamos solo... Busco un atajo, un camino mejor que nos lleve mas rapido a ese desierto - tranquilizo Akefia sereno y con una sonrisa confiada a su compañero.

Bakura no le creyo mucho que se diga pero igual no podia hacer mas que seguir, llevaban horas de haber salido de casa y Akefia se habia autoproclamado guia, llevaba el mapa y hacia la actuacion de leerlo cuando la verdad era que no sabia a donde iba. No es que el menor pidiera hacer mucho, no conocia de nada este mundo y no se habia molestado en conocerlo (como molestarse en eso? Habia estado conociendo algo mejor de este mundo y eso era el cuerpecito sabroso de su Ryou, no habia necesitado conocer nada mas que eso).

Por aqui! - llamo Akefia derrepente y Bakura suspiro para seguir en la direccion que señalaba.

 _Si Ryou estuviera aqui no estariamos en esta ridicula posicion_ \- se reclamo Bakura en su mente, aun se regañaba a si mismo por no haber protegido a su compañero cuando lo necesito.

Era vergonzoso como le habian arrebatado a su pequeño de los brazos, ni siquiera lucho por el! Se lo robaron en sus narices sin que el hiciera nada al respecto. Akefia sin ser conciente de los pensamientos de su compañero se recriminaba a si mismo casi de la misma forma - _me quitaron a Ryou y pudieron hacerle daño a Bakura mientras yo estaba durmiendo como un pendejo, se supone que soy el dominante de ambos.... El que los cuida y protege, y mira, no pude hacer un carajo cuando lo necesitaron_

Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente enfocado en la situacion, ambos aun se reclamaban a si mismos por lo que paso con su compañero mas pequeño. Estaban dolidos y frustrados por la forma en que les fue arrebatado el menor, y no veian la hora para ir a recuperarlo. De pronto Akefia se detuvo y sonrio ampliamente - sabia que no estabamos perdidos! Mira alli!

Bakura miro en la direccion señalada y vio un cartel, sin decir nada giro hacia su compañero con una ceja arqueada, cuestionandole con la mirada - tonto mira! - gruño Akefia con una sonrisa señalando el mapa - despues de este pueblo esta el estupido desierto!

* * *

_Con Malik y Marik..._

Tienes mala cara amor, que sucede? - pregunto Marik a su compañero

Aun creo que fuera sido mejor cambiar con Akefia o Yugi - murmuro el menor enfurruñado - esto va a ser imposible

Malik, si fuera imposible no existiera una posion que necesite ese ingrediente - dijo Marik abrazandole para calmarle - alguien tuvo que tener eso para crear la posion y probarla, asi que tan imposible no puede ser cortar una parte de esa cosa... Nos las ingeniaremos Malik bonito, estamos juntos y seguro algo se nos ocurre

No habia pensado en eso, alguna forma debe haber de hacer esto - asintio Malik con un poco mas de animo - aunque primero tenemos que llegar, al menos esto sera un viaje suave, incluso divertido y nada peligroso como el de otros.... Podremos disfrutar de esto incluso, bueno hasta que encontremos al guardian ese

Jejeje, entonces disfrutemos del viaje Malik bonito - Marik sonrio y atrajo hacia el al rubio.

El lugar donde viven las hadas es bastante bonito y el guardian permanece dormido si no haces nada que perjudique a las hadas, veras ellas son muy chiquitas y debiles, no pueden defenderse solas y por eso la naturaleza les puso un guardian muy fuerte - explico Malik caminando mientras tomaba de la mano al rubio - es agresivo solo si lastimas a sus protegidas, por lo demas ni sabes que esta alli

Umm... Bueno, vamos a disfrutar de esto mientras podamos - Marik sonrio para atraer la cintura del menos hacia su cuerpo.

Marik no te emociones, despues habra tiempo para disfrutar como tal - dijo Malik con el ceño fruncido - ahora estoy preocupado por Ryou, el es mi mejor amigo y siempre hemos estado juntos

Lo salvaremos y destrozaremos a Zork, no te preocupes - el mismo queria partir al tipo en trocitos y darselos a comer a una bestia.

* * *

_Con los tricolores..._

Bien... En silencio que estan dormidos - susurro Yugi a los dos que estaban detras de el.

Ya habian llegado a la montaña y ahora tocaba subir, Yugi fue bastante alegre al notar que los Golem estaban profundamente dormidos, si tenian cuidado quiza no necesitaran luchar. Eso era algo que Yugi no queria, luchar. Asi que a su orden los tres comenzaron a subir la montaña con el mayor cuidado del mundo, sorteando a los Golem mientras intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible.

Iban bien hasta que una enorme mano rocosa se les interpuso en el camino sin darles oportunidad de pasar por ningun rincon, Yugi gimio en voz baja y miro a su alrededor intentando buscar una solucion. De pronto miro arriba y noto que no estaba tan alto la otra parte del camino, para el no seria dificil escalar hasta alli aun cuando estaba bastante empinado, como dragon tenia garras muy buenas para aferrarse a la roca.

Pero no sabia si sus compañeros contaban con la misma suerte, asi que se giro y les miro con nerviosismo - chicos, tenemos que subir alli sin volar o hacer ruido... Ustedes pueden? - pregunto en voz baja el menor

Atem miro en la direccion señalada y asintio, sus garras eran lo suficientemente potentes como para anclarlo a la roca pero Yami... Atem gimio, las garras de Yami eran hermosas y delicadas, pero hechas mas para cortar que para aferrarse. Escalar se le complicaria al pobre - Yami, si quieres te ayudo a...

No, yo puedo hacer esto - gruño el tricolor enfurruñdo a su sobreprotector compañero - no es tan lejos, estare bien!

Seguro? - pregunto Atem para asegurarse mientraa Yugi veia confundido el intercambio.

Si, ahora vamos - ordeno el mismo Yami mientras se adelantaba.

Yugi rapidamente se adelanto y le detuvo - espera, yo primero y los guio - Yami asintio y dejo pasar al mas pequeño.

Asi los tres comenzaron a escalar, Yugi de primero subiendo sin problemas, Yami despues luchando un poco pero disimulando y por ultimo Atem que miraba preocupado a Yami. Todo iba bien y estaban por llegar, hasta que Yami no se fijo y una roca suelta le hizo caer - Yami! - grito Atem intentando agarrarlo sin exito, en camara lenta ambos tricolores vieron a Yami caer y despertar con el ruido al Golem que habian intentado esquivar.

* * *

_Con Bakura y Akefia..._

No se que es peor, buscar este estupido desierto o el oasis de mierda este - gruño Akefia para si mismo.

Ya llevaban un rato recorriendo el desierto sin ningun exito en encontrar el oasis que buscaban, solo parecian dar vueltas sin sentiso y ambis ya se estaban frustrando de mas - ya me arte de esta mierda, voy a usar un hechizo localizador - dijo Bakura y Akefia quizo palmearse la frente, como no se le habia ocurrido antes eso.

Bakura se arrodillo en la arena para dibujar en esta un simbolo extraño mientras murmuraba unas palabras, el simbolo se ilumino y desparecio en la arena segundos despues. Una linea comenzo a marcarse en la arena y Bakura sonrio comenzando a correr siguiendo el camino trazado, Akefia detras de el suspiro para seguirle aun preguntandose porque no se le habia ocurrido eso antes.

Corrieron siguiendo la linea hasta que parecia que iban a llegar, la tierra temblo haciendo que se detuvieran - Akefia... Esto no deberia de pasar verdad?

No, no es normal - gimio Akefia con frustracion, ambos miraron como la arena parecia abrirse y de ella salio un monstruo enorme que les miraba directamente...

* * *

_Con Joey..._

Deja la cara larga, esa tipa no se podra acercar a ti mientras yo este - gruño Seto mirando al menor fastidiado, desde que salieron este no habia quitado la cara de estres y ya estaba arto - explicame cual es el problema de la arpia de una vez

Mai me conocio hace muchisimos años y desde siempre dijo que era adorable, que me queria con ella y casi no me deja en su casa preso - explico Joey de mal humor - no es mala pero esta medio loca y fue gracias a que mis amigos hablaron con ella que me dejo ir esa vez, yo no tendre problemas en entrar... Salir sera el dilema, al contrario que tu... Mai no te dejara entrar y menos con la forma que tu actuas hacia mi, ella te destrozara con ayuda de las otras arpias ya que ella es casi una lider alli dentro y ademas que son terriblemente celosas con su territorio

Hump, ya veremos quien detroza a quien - dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido - cuanto falta para llegar?

Nuestro destino es el mas cercano, el lugar esta... Alli - Joey señalo hacia el frente y Seto asintio mirando como la vegetacion se hacia cada vez mas espesa.

Anda detras de mi, no dejare es esa mujer se te acerque - Seto no sabia porque... Pero sentia sus instintos despiertos al maximo, casi como si se sentiera amenazado por algo y a la vez queria encerrar al rubio detras de el en una cueva para que nadie mas que el le mirara jamas - _.... Yo estoy.... Celoso? No... Esto es imposible!_

Sin poder creer sus sospechas, Seto se adelanto y al instante sintio las presencias de las arpias rodearle en los arboles. Con el orgullo que le caracterizaba siguio avanzando casi retandoles a que le detuvieran, sentia el cuerpo de Joey pegado a su espalda pero no le preocupo... Mas bien algo ronroneaba en su cabeza al sentirlo.

De pronto un remolino se formo frente a ellos - Quien demonios eres tu y que haces en mi bosque!? - siseo una voz del remolio y se disperso dejando a una hermosa mujer curvilinea, con patas de ave y en vez de brazos habian un par de alas emplumadas color morado.

Yo y dudo mucho que quieras... - la frente de Seto se arrugo cuando noto que no le prestaban atencion, ya suponia que eesta era la tipa que acosaba a su cachorro.

Joey-chan! - chillo la arpia al notar al rubio e intento correr hacie el, pero gruño al ver su camino ser truncado por el castaño - quitate estorbo, quiero saludar al chico lindo

No, ese chico lindo tiene dueño - siseo Seto con enojo.

A Mai parecio no gustarle el comentario - Si!? Y quien es ese dueño imbesil!?

Pues yo, Seto Kaiba - gruño el castaño como si solo el nombre hiciera a la hembra retroceder y retirarse.

Lastimas que a Mai le valiera verga eso, quiza en su mundo podria haber funcionado... Pero aqui no tenia reputacion ni nada, asi que para la mujer el castaño no era mas que un idiota un delirios de grandesa. Delirios que planeaba quitar de raiz - bien hagamos esto por las malas cabron, te reto y si ganas te dejare en paz pero si pierdes te vas al demonio y la lindura se queda aqui conmigo

Hecho - asintio Seto sin problemas.

asi fue como un boquiabierto (y enojado) Joey quedo mirando desde su esquina al par de criaturas frente a el medio matandose, no podia largarse ya que varias arpias le rodeaban y ni quiera queria intentar meterse en la loca pelea... En su cabeza solo corria el pensamiento de - _ahora soy un trofeo, genial... Matense si quieren par de imbesiles_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Groaaarrrr...!! - y alli estaba lo que Yugi no queria, uno de los Golem habia sido despertado y este al instante se dio cuenta de su presencia, este enojado por su intromisión a su territorio gruño furioso despertando a los demas Golem y alertandoles de la situacion.

Atem salto y saco del camino a Yami por poco, el Golem no conforme con haber despertado a todos iba a darle un manotazo a un Yami desprotegido. Yugi preocupado se solto de la roca y volo hacia donde estaban ambos - estan bien chicos?

Ninguno pudo responder ya que un par de manos rocosas se acercaron a ellos a toda velocidad, saltaron fuera del camino separandose un poco - bien Yugi... Que recomiendas?

Olvidemonos del metodo sutil, debemos entretenerlos mientras uno de nosotros va hacia la cueva y busca lo que necesitamos - respondio el tricolor mirando con seriedad a las criaturas que les rodeaban - yo me encargo del dragon, ese seguro no tarda en...

Un rugido más arriba de ellos hizo que Yugi agachara la cabeza en resignación - .... Bien, supongo que los Golem ya lo despertaron en su alboroto, quien de ustedes dos sera sebo de los Golem? El otro debe ir a busca la piedra y yo me encargare de detener al idiota dragon

Yo me encargo de los Golem - dijo Atem rápidamente - tambien intentare ayudarte con el dragón

Estare bien amor - otro gruñido les alerto de que debian moverse, Yugi le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa a Atem antes de correr hacia donde Yami se escondía - Yami... Ve a escondidas hacia la cueva y busca el cristal

Pero, ustedes qué? - pregunto el tricolor preocupado - yo fui quien los metio en este lio, deberia...

Ya tenemos un plan Yami, yo soy un dragon y podre detener a otro mientras Atem es fuerte - dijo Yugi serio - tu eres mas rapido y agil, eres el mas indicado...

Supongo, pero se cuidan! - ordeno Yami con el ceñimo fruncido.

No te preocupes, estaremos bien - aseguro el menor dando un suave beso a los labios ajenos par dejarle ir - _.... Bien... Aqui vamos_ \- penso Yugi mirando como su enemigo habia emprendido el vuelo, solto un gruñido bajo su garganta y su cuerpo comenzo a cambiar.

* * *

_Con Joey..._

Masacralo...!! - grito una de las arpias que miraba muy atenta la pelea.

Ese y muchos mas gritos rodeaban a un Joey que miraba el espectaculo con una vena palpitando en su frente, frente a el Seto y Mai aun se medio mataban y no parecia que tuvieran ganas de detenerse pronto. En algun punto del camino se pregunto que pasaba por la cabeza del "frio" demonio para llegar a hacer semejante espectaculo, pero ahora (despues de darse cuenta que era basicamente un premio) solo queria que ambos se arrancaran la cabeza y el largarse de aqui de inmediato.

Mai! Mai! - las sensibles orejas de Joey estaban ya bastante heridas por todo el desmadre a su alrededor - hora de una pausa en este reto señores, cada uno en una esquina y continuaran en breve! - anuncio de pronto una arpia que parecia mas vieja que rodas las presentes.

Joey fulmino con la mirada al castaño que se le acercaba - te estas divirtiendo bastardo?

Esto no es para divertirme, quiero que deje de perseguir lo que es mio! - gruño el castaño y Joey pudo notar algo extraño en su mirada.

Desde cuando soy...? - Joey se detuvo y sus mejillas se sonrrojaron cuando cayo en cuenta de lo que sucedia, habia sido un idiota por no darse cuenta antes.

El tenia un amigo dragon y por el sabia muchas de sus conductas, Yugi incluso siendo un sumiso podia ser bastante posesivo con lo que consideraba importante para el y Seto como un demonio dragon dominante de alto rango debia ser mucho peor en ese aspecto... Joey era en este momento que se daba cuenta que Seto estaba interezado en el, incluso podia ser que el mismo castaño no supiera como se sentia pero inconcientemente se sentia atraido por Joey y ahora que veia su "propiedad" ser amenazada su instinto le pateaba.

Por eso era su actitud, Seto seguro ni cuenta se habia dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Joey miro al castaño que gruñia por lo bajo junto a el y se pregunto cuan terco podia ser para no darse cuenta de lo que sentia en realidad - oye Seto... - llamo al castaño con una voz extraña.

 _.... Quizás es tan terco como yo que nunca me di cuenta de mis propios sentimientos_ \- penso el rubio y en un impulso jalo a Seto de la ropa para estampar sus labios contra los del otro.

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

... Alguna sugerencia para salvar nuestros traceros y conseguir lo que vinimos a buscar? - pregunto un Bakura jadeante al otro.

Ya llevaban un rato esquivando e intentando sacarse a la enorme bestia que les perseguia sin ningun exito, esta mas bien parecia hacerse mas fuerte con los ataques que le lanzaban - ni puta idea y ya estoy cansado joder, tu no tienes un hechizo super espectacular que nos saque de este lio?

Ni siquiera se que carajos es eso, se de las vestias de nuestro reino pero en este estoy perdido - respondio Bakura suspirando y mirando por fuera de la grieta donde se habian escondido, le daba gracias a los dioses que cuando habia salido la bestia esa tambien aparecieron variaos rocas y demas de entre la arena.

La bestia parecia buscarlos furiosa por los alrededores y Bakura gimio cuando miro las garras en sus patas y las astas que tenia, habia sentido rozar una de esas cosas y podia certificar que eran un arma mortal. Volvio a su escondite y miro que Akefia se habia sentado junto a el para... Leer un libro...? - se puede saber que demonios haces!?

Estos son libros que saque de la habitacion de Ry, dan informacion sobre esta region ya que la parecer a nuestro pequeño compañero le gusta bastante el desierto, tiene bastantes libros sobre este lugar - respondio Akefia leyendo - mira, aqui esta esa bestia dice... "Bestia Magica en peligro de exitincion, son dosiles y tranquilas..."

Donde demonios la cosa esa es docil!? - chillo Bakura con incredulidad, despues de casi ser una pera de boxeo no veia donde era docil.

Callate y dejame terminar coño - gruño el moreno mirandole con enojo - aqui dice que son dociles y domesticables, solo se ponen agresivos si molestan los lugares donde sus amos reposan o dejaron bajo su cargo... Si la persona esta alli no hay ningun problema con ellos, incluso algunos especimenes son juguetones

Bakura le miro con el ceño fruncido - Genial pero eso no nos sirve, no tenemos al puto amo con nosotros

No... Por desgracia no le tenemos, fue robado de debajo de nuestras narices - murmuro Akefia sin prestarle demasiada atencio ya al otro - Ryou me hablo sobre este lugar hace poco y me dijo que un dia iba a traernos para que lo conocieramos, dijo que tenia unas amigas y amigos que eran muy adorables

El menor de los dos parpadeo en cuanto entendio a donde iba el moreno - ... Me estas diciendo que esa cosa puede ser de Ryou?

No creo, estoy seguro - respondio Akefia seguro - mira aqui esta la lista de "amigos" que tiene en este lugar

En la cara de Bakura fue empujado un libro azul neon que reconocia como el diario de su compañero mas pequeño, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que la foto de la cosa que les atacaba estaba alli - bien esa cosa es de Ryou, que hacemos con ello?

En la informacion dice que son bastante inteligentes, dejame intentar algo y si me mata asegurate de decirle a Ryou que fue ella! - dijo Akefia guardando todo y levantandose - deseame suerte y quedate aqui!

Que carajos es lo que...? - Bakura gimio pellizcandose el puente de la nariz cuando Akefia salio sin dejarle hablar.

Oye Kissy!! - grito Akefia llamando la atencion de la "bestia", esta le miro casi con curiosidad y su aptitud cambio un poco ante el nombre - ese es tu nombre verdad? Mira resulta que Bakura y yo somos compañeros de Ryou, asi que si nos matas Ryou se pondra muy triste

"Kissy" (ahora resultaba que esa cosa tenia nombre, Bakura estaba bastante sorprendido) se agacho a la altura de Akefia y le miro casi con sospecha, este sonrio y le mostro (lo que parecia ser un trozo de tela a la vista de Bakura) a la criatura. Esta olfateo la tela y todo su semblante cambio, Bakura queria palmearse la frente cuando la anteriormente feroz criatura ahora miraba a Akefia como una niña emocionada - debiste hacer esa mierda antes de que nos pateara el culo en un principio

No habia tenido oportunidad para leer las cosas que traje, menos mal que vine preparado no? - bromeo el moreno pasando sus manos por la pata correosa de la criatura con curiosidad - me imagine que Ryou conocía este lugar y debia tener informacion alli

Bakura suspiro - Bien ahora que?

Conseguimos lo que vinimos a buscar y nos vamos, quieres venir con nosotros bonita? - dijo Akefia y la criatua asintio rapidamente - bien, podrias ayudarnos mucho ya que Ry esta en problemas

* * *

_Con Malik..._

Ves.... Este lugar es incluso bonito, lastima que ahora tendremos que luchar por nuestras vidas - dijo Malik dando una pocas vueltas alrededor.

Marik tuvo que admitir que era cierto, habian arbustos, arboles y los puntos brillantes de colores que eran las hadas revoloteaban alrededor de todo dandole un aire magico a todo - si es bonito y tu te ves aun mas bonito aquí rodeado de todo esto

Si eres tonto - Malik sonrio y se abrazo al otro - después podemos venir amor, aqui hay se puede hacer un picni muy relajante

No te preocupes, eso esta ya agendado - asintió Marik tomandi su cintura - acabamos con Zork y venimos a relajarnos a este lugar

El mas pequeño asintio para apoyarse completamente en el pecho ajeno, se quedaron un rato asi hasta que Malik suspiro separándose - vamos a salir de esto, luchemos contra el guardián

Bien, vamos a ello... - asintio Marik con una sonrisa emocionada - a ver... Y como hacemos para que venga ese guardian?

Facil - Malik suspiro para darle un manoton a una de las hadas y pegarla contra un arbol con brusquedad, en un momento no ocurrio nada pero luego hubo una especie de ruidito bajo y chirriante antes de que el caos se desatara.

* * *

_Con Yami..._

_Ignora eso y muévete_ \- pensaba Yami para si mismo mientras subia por la montaña lo más sigilosamente posible.

Podía escuchar a sus dos compañeros luchar para darle tiempo asi que debia moverse, necesitaban conseguir esta tonta piedra para poder largarse... No se perdonaría si alguno de ellos saliera lastimado. En tiempo record llego a la cueva que necesitaban y entro con cuidado de no entrar en una especie de trampa, no sabia las capacidades del dragon que habitaba aqui y no queria arriesgarse.

Yami caminaba con cuidado hasta que se detuvo al ver como el fuego salia desde mas adentro de la cueva, con rapidez convoco un escudo y se pregunto de donde vino. Pronto su pregunta fue respondida cuando algo golpeo con fuerza en su costado y le mando a volar hacia la pared de roca, miro con los ojos entrecerrados con dolor a un chico menudo de cabellos rojos mirarlo con ferocidad.

 _Genial... El dragon tiene un compañero_ \- gimio Yami para si mismo al ver el par de alas dragoniacas salir de la espalda del chico, se levanto con dificultad mirando atentamente al dragón frente suyo - _... Ahora como salgo de esta!?_

Te recomiendo que salgas de aqui antes de que llame a mi compañero, el si no te advertirá ni te tendra piedad como yo - le escucho decir al chico que tenia el ceño fruncido.

Mira, no vine a hacer daño - dijo Yami intentando reflejar la mayor sinceridad que podia en sus palabras - solo quiero una roca que esta en el oasis más abajo, la tomo y me largo... Pero es urgente que la tenga

El dragon parecio pensarlo un poco antes de adelantarse - dejarte entrar más significa que pases a mi nido y alli estan mis crías indefensas, porque abria de permitirtelo?

Porque.... - Yami se detuvo pensando bien en su respuesta, el nido de un dragon era sagrado y mas cuando habian crias pequeñas alli - te hare un favor o algo, pero de verdad necesito esa piedra... No sere un problema lo juro!

Hump - murmuro el chico mirando hacia afuera - eres un demonio de alto nivel no? Necesito un colmillo de uno de tu raza para un encantamiento de protección para mi nido, te cambio la piedra por el colmillo

Bien... Eso no fue tan complicado como Yami esperaba, el unico problema era que le doleria en el alma arrancarse un colmillo pero bueno... Necesitaba terminar con esto y de todas maneras el colmillo volvería crecer en poco tiempo - esta bien acepto! Necesito con un urgencia un cristal color rojo sangre, tiene que ser de ese color

Excelente, voy por la piedra y tu te quedas aqui, te mueves un centímetro y nuestro tratro se rompe... De cualquier manera consigo ese colmillo asi que ve bien lo que haces - el chico con una sonrisa levemente maliciosa desaparecio dentro con un batido de alas.

Yami no se atrevió ni a respirar para no hacer enojar al dragon, tan solo pasaron unos minutos y el dragon reaparecio con lo solicitado. El tricolor suspiro y reprimiendo un grito arranco uno de sus colmillos - aqui tienes demonio, ahora largate de aqui y llevate a los tuyos - gruño el dragon en cuanto el cambio fue hecho y a Yami no tuvieron que decírselo dos veces.

Guardando el cristal entre sus cosas saco sus alas y volo fuera del lugar, miro a Yugi luchar con fiereza en el cielo, dando mordiscos y arañazos con todas sus fuerzas. Murmuro en voz baja un hechizo y el dragon que combatia con Yugi parecio congelarse para caer, el dragon amatista parpadeo confundido pero entendio que habia sucedido cuando Yami llego hasta el y se aferró a su lomo - vamos por Atem y larguémonos que el hechizo sobre el dragón no durará mucho, ya tengo el cristal

Yugi asintio y giro, con unas cuantas bolas de fuego bien colocadas alejo a los Golem de Atem para aterrizar junto a el, Yugi rugio en advertencia y de un salto volvio al cielo en cuanto Atem habia subido a su espalda, esquivo unos cuantos proyectiles que le arrojaron y pronto ya estaban lejos del alcance de sus enemigos.

* * *

**Este es el "monstruo" que ataco a Akefia y Bakura**

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos mis amores, como se encuentran? (seguro queriendo matarme por haber dejado este fic olvidado tanto tiempo -.-')  
> Mejor vamos al fic antes de recordar el tiempo que no pude actualizar esto...  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

.... Me besaste....? - pregunto un Seto ido, en otro momento Joey se abria reido... Pero en vista de que estaba igual de sorprendido que el no hizo nada de nada.

.... Supongo... - murmuro el rubio con casi la misma expresion apendejada del otro.

No parecian recordar que estaban rodeados de criaturas que les miraban con curiosidad, solo Mai tenia una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro mientras se limpiaba bruscamente unos cuantos moretones - Joey cariño, debiste haber comenzado diciendome que este tonto era tu compañero!

Mi que...? - preguntaron ambos horrorizados.

No se hagan que ese beso fue de "quiero darte duro contra el muro" - si, a Mai le habia entrado un espiritud bromista de pronto, sea como sea a ninguno de los otro parecia gustarle.

Nosotros no somos nada - gruño Seto enfurruñado mientras medio despertaba del shock.

De verdad? Entonces porque carajos estas luchando? Si Joey no te importa dejamelo aqui y te dare lo que viniste a buscar - dijo Mai mirandoles a ambos divertida, su negación era tan graciosa!

No - negó Seto con vehemencia y sin saber porque no aceptaria este trato sabiendo que no sera posible retener demasiado tiempo a Joey en este lugar... Una vena posesiva habia despertado en el y no sabia como controlarla.

Tu que pareces tan listo y serio eres mas denso que Joey, el al menos ya esta sospechando de sus sentimientos - murmuro Mai riendo entretenida - voy a iluminarte querido, todo eso que sientes se llama enamoramiento y no te culpo, MI Joey es de un lindo

Tu Joey un carajo - siseo Seto queriendo volver a partirse la madre con la arpia, demonios como se atrevia a decir que el cachorro era suyo!? - seguimos con lo que estábamos?

Mai hizo un gesto desestimando el asunto - Me aburri de patearte el trasero, prefiero molestarte con lo denso que eres

Sera al reves, el tracero pateado era el tuyo - gruño Seto casi casi enfurruñado.

Lo que te haga sentir mejor querido - dijo Mai burlona.

El castaño se tuvo que controlar para no soltar una expresion de fastidio, Joey por su lado suspiro y miro timidamente a la arpia - .... Sera que podrias darnos un poco del agua magica del lago...? Nos iremos despues y juro que no volveremos a molestar nunca!

Ummm... - Mai parecio pensarlo con una expresion de mucha macabridad (Joey se habia recien inventado la palabra ya que no encontraba una existente para describirla) hasta que de pronto les miro a ambos con picardia - se los dare solo si salen de aqui hechos compañeros!

Que!? - chillaron horrorizados y ridiculamente sonrojados.

Aja! Tu! Preparales la habitacion para compañeros! - ordeno Mai y con una sonrisa entretenida un grupo de arpias les arrastro hacia una pequeña cabaña donde fueron encerrados.

Pasado el impacto inicial ambos se miraron y voltearon a mirar la habitacion... Salvaje y rural, pero Joey era un lobo (en parte) y Seto era en parte dragon, estaban acostumbrados a la rusticidad... A lo que no acostumbraban era a decir sus sentimientos - esa mujer esta loca, mira que encerrarnos aqui...

Si, Mai tiene problemas... - murmuro Joey suspirando - pero... De verdad no sientes nada por mi...? Cuando me besaste no sentiste... No se, algo...?

... No vayas a empezar tu tambien que se supone que me odias! - reclamo Seto con nada de ganas de ponerse "pendejo".

.... Si te odio, pero tambien me siento atraido por ti - este podria ser el momento sentimental mas extraño del mundo, no se sabia si se estaban demostrando su amor o discutiendo con ira.

No estamos ahora mismo para esto, necesitamos salvar a tu amigo no? - dijo Seto de brazos cruzados.

Es cierto, pero si conozco a Mai como la conozco se que no nos dejara salir de aqui hasta que no le demos gusto y declaremos nuestros sentimientos - gruño Joey queriendo golpear al otro - asi que muevete, me odias o te gusto? Esto no te quitara mas de unos segundos!

... Bien! Quieres saberlo!? Si me gustas! Me pareces atractivo e interesante aunque muchas veces quiera es ahorcarte! - grito Seto alterado - estas feliz!?

No tenias porque gritarme pedazo de bastardo! - regaño Joey sonrojado.

Seto bufo - Tu te ganas que grite cachorro!!

Yo!? - bien... Y alli de nuevo comenzaron a discutir a gritos sobre lo que saliera en el momento.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Eres una buena chica - susurro Akefia bajando del lomo de la criatura que amablemente les habian llevado en un segundo a su destino.

Bakura refunfuño aun no tan feliz despues de que su tracero habia sido pateado por "Kissi" aunque despues de saber que era de Ryou su odio habia menguado un poco al menos - y bien... Ahora que?

Buscamos la estupida flor - recordo Akefia rodando los ojos fastidiado.

Bakura volteo la mirada hacia el bonito paisaje que tenia en frente, si los ladrones venian aqui despues de un robo para huir debia decir que eran casi una vacaciones por su buen trabajo. Aguas critalinas y bastante vegetación... Cosa que no le gusto tanto ya que podia ver como 15 flores distintas en el lugar - dime que sabes como es la puta flor

.... Mierda, nunca preguntamos como era - se dio cuenta Akefia palmeandose la frente - .... No nos queda de otra, toma varias de cada una y que Odion las revice y decida

Excelente, vamos a jugar a la jardineria - ya se veia Bakura cargando como una varios fajos de flores.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Mierda, cuando me dijeron que esta mierda era dura nunca crei que tanto - gruño Marik mirando al guardian gruñir mirandoles.

Malik le miro frustrado - te lo dije, esta cosa tiene la piel ridiculamente resistente. Marik gimio mirando a la torpe y gigantesca criatura que de nuevo se abalanzaba hacia ellos, ambos saltaron esquivando el golpe y escuchando el gruñido de frustracion que solto la criatura.

El guardian habia resultado se una especie de gigante gordo y algo amorfo, con la piel rugosa como una piedra y cubierta del musgo de la tierra donde se esconde para cuidar su lugar - debe haber una forma para conseguir su piel o no habria una posicion que necesitara ese ingrediente - dijo Marik fastidiado por la situacion.

Lo se, el detalle es encontrar esa forma - Malik convoco un escudo que les protegio de la avalancha de tierra que les arrojo el guardian.

Tu vives aqui, sera que sabes de alguna arma o elemento que pueda hacerle daño? - cuestiono Marik.

No, existe la teoria de que las mismas hadas que protege son las unicas que pueden hacerle daño pero para lograr que una de ellas haga algo contra el es imposible - dijo Malik - necesitamos pensar en algo y pronto, esta cosa no se cansa tampoco

De verdad...? Carajo por cinco minutos pense en hacerlo cansar y despues ver con que le arrancaba un tajo - dijo Marik con fastidio - otro plan entonces

Sabes? Mejor corramos y despues planeamos - dijo Malik con los ojos muy abiertos al ver como el guardian tomaba un enorme grupo de arboles con toda y sus ramas cubiertas con buena parte de la tierra donde antes estaban plantados.

Duraron un rato esquivando a la criatura mientras Marik intentaba hacerle daño, hasta que claro al mayor se le ocurrio - y si hacemos que el mismo se haga daño?

Nunca lo había pensado, el tiene mas fuerza que tu y yo juntos... Ademas es el mismo, podria la fortaleza magica que posee ser inmune a el mismo - accedio Malik de acuerdo con la idea.

Marik sonrio y en un movimiento rapido estuvo frente a la criatura y la golpeo en un ojo haciendo que esta intentara palmearlo comi si fuera un mosquito, salto a su hombro y se las arreglo para que, con su torpeza, se raspara parte de su hombro con las garras. Ambos vieron como la muy pequeña herida supuraba algo de sangre y un pequeño tajo de piel (bueno... Pequeño en el sentido de la criatura, porque veian un buen pedazo de carne caer) caia al suelo, Malik lo recogio y comenzaron la huida despues de haber terminado con su cometido.

* * *

_Más_ _tarde..._

Ustedes son los primeros en llegar; aunque los demas no deberian tardar - respondió Odion a la pregunta tacita hecha por los tres frente a el - consiguieron el cristal no?

Claro, no habíamos regresado si no - respondió Yugi serio, un amigo estaba en peligro y debían ayudarle!!

Voy preparando el lugar, estoy seguro que los demas no deberian tardar - con eso Odion entro a la casa dejando a los demás también hacerlo.

Tuvo razón, los siguientes en llegar no tardaron ni una hora cargados de varios tipos de flores. Yami no pudo evitar burlarse del pobre de Bakura cubierto de polem, hojas y petalos logrando iniciar una discusión a gritos que ignoraron totalmente. Después llegaron Marik y Malik cargando un trozo de algo que les resulto completamente asqueroso (y esperaban no tener que tragarse la bendita posición hecha con semejante porqueria).

Los ultimos fueron Seto y Joey con la botella llena de agua, nadie tuvo el valor de preguntar porque parecia querer que les partiera un rayo... O porque el aroma de uno estaba sobre el otro, si todos valoraban su salud mental muchas gracias.

Odion recogió los materiales y entro a su "estudio" donde se encerró por varias horas, salio con varios frasquitos que entrego a los menores, dos por cada uno - salio una dosis doble, pueden tomar una ahora y guardar otra para emergencias en su misión

.... Tenemos que beberla? - pregunto Yami asqueado al ver la cosa verde y viscosa en sus manos.

Ustedes si, Malik y los demás guarden las suyas para la misión... Tambien le hice estas a Ryou-chan para cuando le encuentren - cosa que agradecieron, nadie sabia en que estado podria estar su pobre amigo.

Supongo que esto es todo, debemos ir con Ishizu ahora mismo - ordeno Atem serio - usted vendra con nosotros...?

Claro que si, seguro que necesitaran otro hechicero que les ayude - asintió Odion seguro, uno de sus hermanitos menores habia sido robado bajo sus naricez y planeaba recuperarle.

Los menores suspiraron mirando con nostalgia alrededor, algo les decía que pasaría un tiempo sin que regresaran a su hogar... Y que podía que nunca volvieran, pero eso no les detuvo, igual siguieron a sus compañeros hacia un lugar que nunca jamas habia visto y planeaban luchar a capa y espada por proteger a los suyos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis a todos mis lectores! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Carajo Bakura, deja de ser tan putamente impulsivo! - regaño Akefia vendando una desagradable herida en el brazo de su compañero - ya bastante con que no sabemos nada de Ryou todavia!

Si no te fueras metido le habria sacado la sopa a uno de esos cabrones! - gruño Bakura enfurruñado a su compañero - no era necesario que intervinieras....

Alli estaban ambos, escondidos en una cueva despues de que Akefia en un arranque de ira al ver a su compañero herido matara a todos los abversarios que quedaban - si era necesario, tres te tenian contra las cuerdas y si algo te pasaba ni los dioses lo quieran no se ni que demonios haria

Cargarte a Zork sin miramientos, dudo mucho que cualquiera de sus guardias pudiera retenerte enfurecido - murmuro Bakura divertido.

No por nada era el guardian de su hijo y uno de sus generales no? - recordo el moreno con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

... Señor que hacemos mientras? - pregunto timidamente un valiente que llego desde atras.

Descansamos un poco, ya avanzamos lo suficiente... Atem y su grupo debe estar haciendose con la parte norte - respondio Akefia con seriedad - en cuanto nos den la señal de que lo lograron continuaremos, pueden comenzar a desempacar suministros y tratar heridas, yo estare de guardia

Vio como el hombre asintio y se giro para informarles a todos lo que dijo, Akefia suspiro y repaso todo lo que habian hecho hasta los momentos. No habia sido facil, desde el momento en que dejaron la seguridad a medias que tenian en el mundo humano todo habia sido movimiento. En cuanto colocaron un pie en las arenas de un color marron oscurro de su hogar natal corrieron sigilosamente hacia donde Akefia sabia se escondia la unica parte de este mundo que Zork no controlaba aun.

Fueron recibidos con alegria y al instante comenzaron los planes para ir haciendose de nuevo con territorio, no tenian ni de cerca la cantidad de hombres y gente que tenia Zork... Pero con estrategias y cabeza fria ya tenian buena parte de territorio recuperado y eso significaba mas recursos para su cada vez mas grande ejercito. 

Akefia dejo muy en claro que muchos de los soldados de Zork le seguian mas que todo por miedo y que con alguien que les ofreciera seguridad seguro vendrian, y en cuanto comenzaron a ganar territorio machacando a cualquiera que se les atravezara varios del ejercito de Zork habian corrido a luchar con ellos por un futuro mejor para sus familias - quedate aqui Kura, deja que tu herida repose

Tengo la sangre de vampiro que Ryou me regalo - recordo Bakura de mal humor mostrando el vial, era un hecho conocido que la sangre y saliva de esos seres tenia cualidades curativas.

Y no la usaras a menos que te estes muriendo, ya has gastado bastante en heridas imprudentes - gruño Akefia de brazos cruzados - quedate aqui te dije y permite a tu cuerpo sanar por si mismo carajo

Bien joder! - accedio Bakura y se recosto contra la piedra donde estaba apoyado.

 _Muevete Atem que quiero estemos juntos si a Zork se le ocurre lanzarnos una contra_ \- penso Akefia mirando hacia afuera de la grieta en la montaña que ahora les servia de refugio, era de noche y en toda la roca que les rodeaba se podia ver sangre y algunos cadaveres de criaturas que yas habian pasado a mejor vida producto de la lucha que ya habia acabado.

* * *

_Con Atem..._

Dime que estas bien - murmuro el moreno esculcando a su compañero menor que habia acabado de aterrizar a su lado.

Atem, nadie me vio llegar y cuando lo hicieron fue demasiado tarde - aseguro Yugi intentando que Atem dejara de preocuparse por el y se centrara en que estaban en medio de una guerra.

Atem asintió suspirando y miro serio debajo suyo, las llamas que su compañero habia lanzado sobre el grupo enemigo se habian cargado a buena parte del ejército y les habia abierto la puerta de entrada a la fortaleza donde estaban protegidos los hombres de Zork, ahora sin protección el grupo que era llevado por Yami corría para hacerse con la fortaleza y agregarla a sus tierras - voy a ver si Yami me necesita

Anda - asintió Atem serio mirando como de un salto Yugi volvió a su enorme forma y comenzaba a lanzar bolas de fuego hacia los grupos más grandes de criaturas, diezmándolas de un solo y ayudando enormemente a la causa.

Hizo una seña a los 50 hombres detrás suyo y todos comenzaron a correr hacia la fortaleza, ellos no llegaban a los 150 hombres en total y por ello debían ser inteligentes para poder contra los mas de mil que habían en su contra. Afortunadamente el y Yami valian por 20 criaturas y Yugi... Bueno, Yugi era un enorme dragón y hacia falta bastante para derribarle.

Fue poco el tiempo que duro (siempre intentaban que fuera asi para poder cuidar toda la energía posible) y pronto tenian sin cabeza al general fiel a Zork junto a algunos hombres mas, Atem suspiro quitandose con desagrado la sangre de las manos y cuerpo. Salio con expresion petrea y todos victorearon sabiendo que habian ganado otra vez, corrio hacia sus dos amores ignorando el rebulicio y les escaneo con atencion - dime que no es tu sangre Yami

La mayoría no lo es asi que no empieces - murmuro el tricolor rodando los ojos mientras Yugi reia divertido - como les abra ido a los dos idiotas?

Ya les mando la señal de que tienen cancha libre para venir a este lugar, este pueblo ya es nuestro al completo! - anuncio Atem alegre.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Ni siquiera lo digas - rugió Zork furioso desde su trono - mil inútiles allí para que cayeran contra cuantos... 200!?

P-Perdón maestro - susurro aterrorizado uno de sus generales.

El perdón no me trae a esos estorbos muertos aquí - dijo levantándose de su trono y chasqueando los dientes enojado - saben que? Ninguno de ustedes sirve, mejor pruebo con algo nuevo que estoy creando...

A-A que se r-refiere señor...? - pregunto otro asustado.

Ya lo veran, ven aqui hijo te tengo la cena - y frente a la mirada aterrorizada de las tres criaturas frente a Zork apareció algo extraño a sus ojos, la brillante aureola blanca y negra con forma de corona con espinas era lo que más llamaba la atención... Eso junto a las brillantes alas emplumadas tensas y alertas.

.... R-Recupero a B-Bakura-sama...? - pregunto un valiente al ver el alborotado cabello blanco que era de su hijo traidor.

No, y realmente ya no me importa el asi que ni nombres a ese traidor - todos temblaron ante la ira de Zork y más aun cuando sintieron como si el ambiente comenzara a picarles la piel.

Tarde descubrieron que esa sensación era el aura del "Hijo de Zork" quemándoles poco a poco, algo normal considerando el aura angelical altamente nociva para los demonios - puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos hijo - ordeno Zork con una sonrisa malvada y las criaturas aterrorizadas no pudieron defenderse del ser que se lanzó contra ellos a por su sangre.

* * *

_Más tarde..._

_Hemos avanzado mejor de lo esperado_ \- penso Marik escondido entre la oscuridad mientras espiaba el pueblo que conquistarian al siguiente.

Ya habia fichado las cuatro fortalezas que protegian la region y habia anotado todos los puntos importantes en ella, solo faltaba terminar de inspeccionar el pueblo para que nada les cayera de sorpresa - _esta region esta menos protegida que la anterior... Tambien puede deberse a que aqui no hay ningún punto comercial o de importancia, el anterior tenia una via importante con la que Zork ya no cuenta..._

Marik suspiro dando por terminado su trabajo por ahora, ademas su Malik lindo le estaba esperando en la frontera del territorio que habian acabado de conquistar seguro sumamente preocupado. Sonriendo por el pensamiento de su pequeño compañero comenzo a regresar sin notar el par de ojos rojizos que le seguian de cerca, cazandolo y mirando atentamente todos sus movimientos.

Camino sin problemas hasta que estuvo algo cerca de a frontera, hasta que, solo gracias a sus desarrollados sentidos fue que pudo quitarse del medio justo a tiempo para que la enorme flecha de energia no le atravezara el pecho. Siseo por el leve corte que picaba y ardia como si tuviera acido en la herida, miro la flecha blanca y brillante que en un destello desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Ignoro la molestia y el dolor a favor de ver a su alrededor, el susurro del viento le alerto de las dos siguientes flechas lanzadas en su direccion - bien carajo! Tu ganas, quieres pelear pues ven a intentar joderme como un hombre! - gruño Marik ya enojado mirando los arboles y las sombras oscuras que podian esconder tantas cosas, no por primera vez maldijo que su reino fuera tan lugubre y gris.

Nadie respondió cosa que le dio mucho fastidio, se tenso esperando cualquier cosa y pronto sintió el movimiento - _mierda... Es casi tan rapido como Malik-chan_ \- se dio cuenta con una gota detrás de su cabeza, sintio con una sensacion de quemado en el fondo de su mente la pequeña chispa de energia que se hacia cuando la flecha era creada y lo mas felozmente posible se coloco detras de la criatura que estaba por arrojarle una nueva flecha.

Dio un efectivo golpe en el costado del que le agredia y le mando a estrellarse hacia el suelo, intento atrevesarle con sus garras pero su abversario se quito a ultimo minuto. Marik no iba a dejarle esconderse y se aferro a una de las emplumadas alas para estrellarle contra el suelo, una patada que le saco el aire hizo que quitara su agarre sobre su abversario.

Marik jadeo recuperando el aliento y miro a la criatura que se recuperaba frente suyo, ropa mayormente negra que contrastaba bastante con la piel blanca y cuando miro mejor su garganta de atoro al reconocerle - .... R-Ryou...? Que d-demonios...

Tuvo que saltar para que la cuchilla de energía no le cortara en dos y miro de nuevo al chico, ese era Ryou... No habia duda de ello, pero de alguna forma le habia crecido una jodida aureola y sus alas (ahora casi completamente angelicales ambas) se habia vuelto mas desordenadas y descuidadas - Ryou me puedes explicar porque demonios me estas...!? Mierda!

Al parecer hablar con el peliblanco seria totalmente inútil, se dio cuenta al recibir otro serie de ataques. Marik quería matar a Zork ahora si enserio, que le habia hecho al pobre chico? - _tengo que retenerle de alguna forma..._ \- se dijo a si mismo sin muchas ideas mientras esquivaba un golpe del menor.

Mierda Ryou, detente que Akefia y Bakura van a matarme si te lastimo! - pidio con fastidio sin saber que demonios hacer.

De pronto se encontro entre la espada y la pared pero su salvación llego en la forma de su amado que lanzo un hechizo contra Ryou enviándole a volar algo lejos, Marik miro a Malik cargar otro hechizo y se apresuró a detenerlo, no habia escapado a su oído como el primer hechizo habia hecho chillar al peliblanco - Malik, hazme el favor de detenerte!

Ese idiota iba a matarte! - grito Malik enojado.

Si, muchos han intentado lo mismo, Bakura casi lo logra... Muchas veces! pero dudo mucho que tu quieras matar a tu amigo! - gruño Marik desviando efectivamente el ataque poderoso de su compañero.

A que te...? - los ojos de Malik se dirigieron de su compañero a la figura que se levantaba pesadamente a unos pocos metros - ... R-Ry?

Y alli estaba su amigo que llevaba tiempo perdido, levantándose dolorido y gimoteando por el poderoso hechizo lacerante que le habia arrojado. El pinchaso de culpa llego cuando miro las varias heridas que cubrian todo el cuerpo de su amigo y este intentaba cerrarlas con su saliva vampirica - joder... Marik! Que demonios!? Que hacias peleandote con Ryou!?

A mi no me regañes! - gruño Marik enfurruñado - el comenzó! Además, inventante un hechizo para dejarle inconciente o algo asi antes de que pueda levantarse!

Bien, pero me explicas que esta - ambos se detuvieron al mirar como gimoteando y todo Ryou se levantaba con dificultad, dio un potente aleteo y a gran velocidad se alejo fuera de su alcanse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer! :3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amores mios, como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!
> 
> Mis amores, temo anunciarles que este fic esta llegando casi a su fin (me tarde una eternidad para terminarle pero bueno -.-)  
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Marik y Malik acabaron de llegar y no tardaron en hechar el cuento de lo sucedido dejando atonitos (y sumamente preocupados) al par de peliblancos, Bakura fue el primero en adelantarse con el ceño fruncido - ..... Estaba muy herido cuando se fue..? - Zork no era muy atento y si su compañero estaba herido no recibiria la atencio que merecia seguramente.

No se, no me dio tiempo de verlo bien - murmuro Malik apenado y con culpa, Marik a su lado apreto su mano recondandole que no fue su culpa lo que paso.

Bakura, no empieces, ellos se defendian solamente - regaño Akefia al ver las obvias intenciones del otro de comenzar a reclamar - dime como le viste porfavor

Pues... No me hablo para nada, ni siquiera parecia reconocerme o hacer algo mas que atacarme - explico Marik serio - tenia una aureola angelical ahora y sus alas se habian vuelto completamente las de un angel salvo por algunas plumas negras que opacaban las alas.... Parecian descuidadas y desordenadas

Normal, si Zork le hizo algo para sacar a relucir su lado angelical seguro no fue amable y el maltrato se refleja en sus alas - murmuro Akefia enojado, las alas de los sobrenaturales siempre se reflejaban en las alas... Alas sanas significaba un sobrenatural sano y feliz, ahora duraban un tiempo preocupados y enfermos sus alas comenzaban a deteriorarse - ahora fisicamente parecia estar bien?

Lo suficientemente bien como para casi matarme - gruño Marik enfurruñado por la poca empatia mostrada hacia el - la proxima vez que intente matarme voy a atarlo y traerselos con un moñito de regalo

Akefia nego con la cabeza para distraerse de la muy pervetida imagen mental que eso trajo - _recuérdenme cuando salgamos de esto atar a Bakura y Ryou a mi cama por favor_ \- se dijo a si mismo sin cambiar la expresión seria en su cara.

Deja de pensar cochinadas y mejor usa el cerebro para pesar como recuperar a Ryou - regaño Bakura (que no leia mentes pero conocia a Akefia como nadie) dandole tremendo zape al moreno - o te dejo sin el a punta de zapes

Volviendo a la seriedad del asunto - intervino Atem con una gota detas de la nuca - creo que es mejor atacar al chico para incapacitarlo, le haremos daño si... Pero es mejor hacerle un poco de daño a que acabe con alguno de nosotros, y no me miren asi que saben tengo razon

Bakura y Akefia bufaron molestos, vaya que si sabian que era cierto pero aun no se conformaban - tambien podremos comenzar a investigar que le hizo a Ryou para que ahora este de su lado

Seguro lo esta controlando - aseguro Bakura con un gruñido de molestia.

De eso no tenemos duda, pero igual no podemos dejar que nos haga daño o todo se ira a la mierda - recordo Yami rodando los ojos - estamos en una jodida guerra con una desventaja brutal, tenemos que ser inteligentes

Akefia asintio y dejo que Bakura se fuera enojado, nunca entenderia porque el peliblanco era tan sobreprotector con el menor... El mismo era sobreprotector pero habia algo extraño en la forma en que Bakura protegia a Ryou, aunque luego de unos minutos desestimo el asunto... Amor era amor cualquiera sea la forma en que se demostrara.

* * *

_  
_ _Más_ _tarde..._

Bakura miro al cielo preguntandose que le estaba pasando a Ryou ahora mismo, suspiro haciendo una mueca de incomodidad... Desde siempre tuvo un dolor extraño en el pecho que le molestaba, nunca le habia comentado a nadie ya que su padre siempre detesto la debilidad... Y cuando salio de el no tuvo la oportunidad por todo el ajetreo de escapar.

El dolor siempre estuvo alli, acompañandole... Era como un tiron que apretaba el alma o como una cuerda demasiado estirada que se romperia en cualquier momento. Eso hasta que conocio a Ryou y comenzo a sentir como si el dolor bajaba poco a poco hasta desaparecer, pero ahora que no le tenia cerca ese dolor volvia con venganza.

A veces sentia como si no pudiera respirar por el tiron, era como si debia ir a algun lugar del que no tenia conocimiento o buscar quien sabe que - _porfavor... Ojala que estes bien y podamos quitarte lo que sea que tengas que te controla_ \- penso el peliblanco deprimido.

Nunca se dio cuenta del rayo blanco y negro que cruzo el cielo para aterrizar escondido entre las paredes de la fortaleza que conquistaron hacia poco, tampoco sitio como este cargaba una flecha blanca inmaculada y la apuntaba hacia su pecho. Perdido en sus pensamientos Bakura siguio alli, inconsciente de todo y su atacante tambien se quedo alli... Repentinamente estatico con su ataque a medias y mirando a su presa extrañamente, ambos se quedaron asi, quietos como si el tiempo se fuera congelado.

Cosa rota por un grito de un guardia que patrullaba la zona a orden de Atem que se dio cuenta del extraño apuntando a uno de sus lideres - cuidado Bakura-sama! Guardias!

El peliblanco fastidiado y sin entender que sucedida giro la cabeza para mirar a un par de guardias golpear a alguien fuera de la pared perimetral que delimitaba la fortaleza - estaba por atacarle Bakura-sama!

Vieron como era? - pregunto asomandose por donde el ser habia sido lanzado e hizo una mueca por la altura.

No lo vi, pero creo que le di - murmuro uno de los guardias mirando los restos de sangre que se deslizaba por la hoja de su espada.

Bakura tuvo un ligero mal presentimiento al ver la sangre, asi que salto sin importarle lo que le decian hacia donde habia visto caer a quien le habia amenazado y su corazon se detuvo dolorosamente al ver a Ryou intentando respirar sin atorarse con su sangre. Una grotezca herida pasaba desde su cuello hasta parte de su pecho, intentaba levantarse mientras sostenia su cuello sangrante.

R-Ryou - gimio Bakura lanzandose para sostener al chico sangrante - y-yo te a-ayudare, ya v-veras!

El cuello y pecho de su compañero era un desastre sangrante, Bakura no sabia que hacer mas que sentarse alli a ver a su compañero desangrarse. Busco levantarle entre sus brazos pero este le siseo e intento alejarse... O bueno lo intento pero solo salio un gorgojeo extraño que perturbo al mayor y se tambaleo de nuevo al suelo.

Con expresion alterada volvio a lanzarse contra el menor, solo para tener que alejarse al sentir la potente energia que liberaba. Miro como el cuerpo de su compañero se cubria de una energia violacea antes de que en un segundo esta se despejara en una explision de energia y su compañero quedara alli, jadeante pero ya sin sangrar. Bakura sabia que era lo que habia pasado...

Esa era una habilidad que solo los de su tipo tenian, podia usarse nada mas cuando se este herido de muerte y servia para curar la herida de un solo. Gastaba muchisima energia y por ello era que solo una vez cada cierto tiempo podia usarse sin que fallara, eso le dejaba a Bakura dos preguntas... Como Ryou sabia y podia usarla!?

No Ryou! - grito Bakura buscando sostener al menor que se levantaba agotado.

Siseo cuando la energia sagrada y toxica para su persona le quemo, en este preciso instante odiaba con creces la parte angelical de Ryou. Miro impotente como su compañero salto hacia atras y con un batido de alas se alejo sin que pudiera detenerle - _necesito ir con Akefia, el seguro ya habra pensado en algo para qur Ryou vuelva con nosotros..._ \- penso decidido y sin notar como el cristal en el cuello de Ryou se agrieto un poco.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

La lucha continuo por un tiempo mas y aunque al grupo de amigos se le dificulto un monton por las repentinas apariciones de cierto peliblanco que intentaban atrapar, eso no evito que avanzaran aun en sus conquitas logrando hacerse con dos pueblos mas mermando el control de Zork sobre le mundo. Estaban dentro de lo que cabe complacidos con sus esfuerzos aunque eso no evito que Akefia, Bakura y los menores de todos se sintieran mejor consigo mismos por no haber recuperado a Ryou.

Por aqui paso, pero debio de haber volado porque ya perdi el rastro - comento Joey con una mueca de frustracion, habian acado de terminar una nueva lucha que resulto en empate ya que Ryou intervino justo antes de que ganaran - joder... Que tanto te dio Seto?

Puff! Me rozo la ultima - respondio medio mintiendo e ignorando el escosor de las heridas en su cuerpo - estupidas flechas, arden como el acido

Es pura energia angelical Seto y para un demonio eso es doloroso, incluso a veces toxico pero ustedes son lo suficientemente fuertes como para que no les afecte - explico el rubio levantandose de donse estaba arrodillado - ya nos estamos acercando cada vez mas a Zork

Lo se, por fin despues de tanto tiempo estamos por salir de esta - aunque Seto aun no creyera que fueran llegado a este punto donde sus fuerzas y las de Zork estaban casi a la par - ya casi acabamos con esto

Por otra parte Akefia y Bakura recorrian lo que actualmente les refugiaba para cuidar los peligros, se miraban frustrados ya que otra vez habian tenido a su compañero mas pequeño al alcanse de su mano y de pronto se les habia ido de nuevo - Bakura, lo recuperaremos... Ya lo veras

Quiero recuperarlo ahora, quien sabe que le este haciendo Zork - murmuro Bakura con odio hacia su padre.

Akefia iba a decir algo mas buscando tranquilizar al menor pero se detuvo mirando de pronto un lugar - Kura... Quieres lanzarte una aventura posiblemente peligrosa?

A que te refieres? - pregunto Bakura extrañado por el repentino cambio de conversa.

Si confías en mi puede recuperemos a Ryou más pronto de lo que pensábamos, e incluso terminemos esta guerra más rápidamente - dijo Akefia con una sonrisa maliciosa de pronto y aunque el otro no estaba entendiendo demasiado de nada asintio solo por querer tener a Ryou de nuevo entre sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje :3 hasta aquí llego!
> 
> Ya saben cuanto me animan sus votos y comentarios, son mi razon de seguir!
> 
> Espero que nos veamos una proxima vez!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holas a todos! Como estan? Como se sienten? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Akefia.... Cómo demonios se te ocurre que vamos a entrar al castillo de padre!? - chillo Bakura en voz baja mirando incredulo a su compañero.

Confio en el y le siguio por donde le habian dicho era un pasadiso secreto, camino por un rato siguiendole y de pronto reconocio el lugar por donde iban - ship! Cierra la boca que si nos escuchan estaremos en problemas!

Que hacemos aqui? - volvio a preguntar Bakura en voz vaja y frustrada.

Buscar a Ryou, si somos nosotros quien le tomara por sorpresa no podrá escapar y le atraparemos - explico Akefia serio - le traeremos con nosotros y lo volveremos a la normalidad, asi ya no intervendra mas en este desastre y podremos terminar mas rapido esta guerra

.... Joder, esta bien - a Bakura no le terminaba de parecer este plan no tenia de otra mas que seguirle para ayudarle, ademas de que tambien estaba desesperado por saber de su compañero mas pequeño.

Juntos caminaron por el pasaje secreto en el bosque con extrema cautela, Akefia estaba seguro de que este pasadizo nadie lo conocia pero igual se encotraba cauteloso por posibles peligros. Pronto miro la trampilla en el suelo que buscaba y sonrio - Bakura, por alli llegaremos directamente al palacio de Zork... Mejor, habremos sorteado los guardias apostados en los muros perimetrales

Tienes alguna idea de que haremos cuando estemos allí? - pregunto Bakura fastidiado.

Akefia comenzo el arduo trabajo de abrir la trampilla vieja y oxidada - Tu eres el hijo de Zork, donde crees que tenga a Ryou y que crees que este usando para controlarle?

Bueno... Creo que le tendria cerca y en cuanto a como le controla... Un hechizo es rompible, el no usaria ese tipo de cosas tan fragiles - murmuro Bakura pensativo mientras caminaban a travez del pasadiso angosto siguiendo a Akefia - .... Tendremos que adentrarnos mas de lo que me gustaria en el palacio

No importa, lo conocemos y no creo que cambiara en el tiempo que llevamos juntos - aseguro el moreno entrecerrando los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad - vamos a ir calladitos desde aqui, no quiero que nos escuche cualquier idiota guardia

Bakura asintio y siguio caminando detras de Akefia, despues de un rato este se detuvo y sonrio mirando hacia arriba - llegamos, quiero que estes muy calladito

Ya se coño, no es la primera vez que me inflirtro en un lugar - gruño el menor enfurruñado por ser tratado como un niño pequeño que no sabia cuidarse.

El cielo opaco de su mundo se hizo visible y ambos salieron, Bakura reconocio estar en el costado mas apartado del palacio y que cerca de aqui habia una puerta poco conocida usada por sirvientes - vamos por aqui Akefia, estamos cerca de entrar y dudo mucho que haya guardias por aqui - susurro tomandole de la mano para jalarle.

Caminaron en la oscuridad con sigilo y llegaron a la puerta, Akefia reviso con sus sentidos que no se encontrara nadie y asintio para que entraran. Bakura miro con emosiones revueltas el castillo en el que crecio, siempre estuvo solo y aburrido... Siempre sintio como si algo le faltara y cuando conocio a Akefia se sintio un poco mejor, las vueltas que daba la vida para estar de nuevo en este lugar.

No hay nadie cerca, que extraño que Zork haya bajado la seguridad - murmuro Akefia extrañado por lo facil que se les habia hecho todo.

Tu eras el que siempre cuidaba que este lugar quedara seguro porque padre siempre queria enviar a toda la fuerza a machacar lo que sea - recordó Bakura aburrido mirando los pasillos de su viejo hogar - el tiene en la cabeza es destruirnos, no cuidar su tracero ya que siempre ha tenido el engaño mental de creer que es intocable

Akefia parpadeo ocurriendosele ago de pronto - Y si le atacamos nosotros mismos para acabar con este desastre?

No creo que podamos, Zork tampoco es un debilucho y debe tener protecciones fuertes alrededor - gruño el menor - tampoco es estupido para quedarse dormido en plena guerra sin protegerse con nada, mejor sigamos con lo de Ryou y ahora mas cuidadosamente... Nos acercamos a las habitaciones

Buscamos una por una? - pregunto Akefia con una mueca de molestia, primero por la cantidad de habitaciones que habian en esta ala y segundo porque cabia la posibilidad de que una de ellas se encontrara habitada, lo menos que queria era que les descubrieran.

No necesariamente, busquemos la energia de Ryou y donde la sintamos entramos - Akefia asintio gustandole aquel plan - tambien buscare por peligros

El moreno le dejo aquel trabajo a su compañero que era mejor sintiendo y diferenciando energias, el solo se limitaria a estar atento por cualquier ruido o perturbacion en el ambiente. Duraron caminando un largo rato, buscando a su compañero y escondiendose de los pocos guardias que patrullaban los pasillos.

De pronto Bakura se quedo estatico y con el ceño fruncido - creo que ya senti a Ryou... Pero esta con padre, les senti en el campo de entrenamiento

Joder... Como le sacamos de alli? - gruño Akefia de mal humor

Sera esperar que terminen lo que sea que esta pasando alli y emboscar a Ryou en los pasillos - respondió Bakura con el mismo nivel de artazgo y preocupacion.

De verdad tenemos que esperar a que le hagan quien sabe que cosa? - pregunto Akefia inconforme.

El otro suspiro - Tienes una idea mejor?

Akefia se controlo de gruñir para no hacer ruido y espero a que lo que sea que sucediera dentro terminara, estaba medio nervioso de estar aqui ya que en cuaquier momento podrian descubrirles pero poco podian hacer. Un rato despues la puerta que tanto estaba esperando se abrio dejando salir a Zork y en sus brazos un Ryou inconciente lleno de moretones, cosa que no hizo para nada feliz a Akefia y Bakura.

Se quedaron alli escondidos en la oscuridad hasta que vieron a Zork pasar y le siguieron de cerca hasta que entro a otra habitacion, se quedaron alli esperando hasta que el hombre salio sin Ryou y se perdio en el pasillo - es nuestra oportunidad! - susurro Bakura apurado e intentando correr hacia el lugar pero siendo detenido por el otro.

Momento, vamos a revisar por alguna trampa - dijo el moreno con seriedad y Bakura refunfuño asintiendo.

Despues de comprobar que no habia nada peligroso entraron a la habitación y Bakura no tardo nada en correr hacia su compañero desparramado en la cama - Ryou amor...

No le despiertes! - siseo Akefia que lo menos que queria era tener que luchar contra el mas pequeño peliblanco - necesito que le tomes, voy a lanzarle un hechizo para mantenerle dormido todo el viaje, le pediremos a Ishizu que le revise en cuanto lleguemos

Bakura asintio y cargo entre sus brazos al pequeño peliblanco, Akefia reviso los alrededores por peligro y cuando estuvo seguro de que no habia ninguno salieron del lugar buscando irse del palacio lo mas rapido posible. Tenian que llegar con sus amigos y cuidar que su preciado compañero no estuviera herido de gravedad.

* * *

_Más_ _tarde..._

Ahora me van a explicar como demonios consiguieron atraparle - gruño Atem pellizcandose el puente de la nariz frustrado.

Nos metimos en el palacio de Zork para rescatarle, vi una oportunidad y la tome - respondio Akefia sin verguenza - la estaba esperando y no dude, necesitaba a Ryou con nosotros

Atem suspiro mirando al peliblanco menor acostado en la cama mientras estaba siendo revisado por Ishizu, Bakura y Akefia pronto de unieron a la mujer para ver a su compañero y mirar de forma penetrante a la chica - ... Si me dejan revisarle con calma podre hablar con precision sobre su salud

Te estas tardando - gruño Bakura de mal humor.

Miren a groso modo esta bien, solo que su energia esta muy baja por lo que veo - dijo Ishizu para tranquilizar a los otros dos - la pelea con nosotros y lo que sea que hiciera seguro ha estado haciendo mella en el, ademas parece algo desnutrido y tiene varias heridas internas mal curadas, nadie se ha molestado de curarle como tal

No por primera vez Akefia y Bakura quisieron ir a cargarse a Zork - le puedes quitar lo que sea que le controle?

Tengo que averiguar primero que es lo que lo hace, podria ser peligroso hacer cualquier cosa antes de levantar el hechizo o lo que sea que tenga - explico la morena tranquila - no se preocupen, lo que sea que tenga lo remediare y el volvera con ustedes antes de que se den cuenta

Eso espero, ya lo extraño - murmuro Bakura y recibio un abrazo de Akefia, ya tenian a su niño con ellos y eso era lo que importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miren con dolor les dire que puede que a partir de ahora mismo mis publicaciones pueden ser extremadamente lentas porque comenzare un nuevo estudio... No creo abandonar totalmente esto pero si. Tendré poco tiempo a disponer
> 
> ..... Y hasta aquí llego!
> 
> Disculpen lo corto, fue lo que pude hasta ahora! -.-
> 
> Me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos despues....!! :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores bellos, como estan? Espero que bien y con ganas de leerse esta nueva locura que les traigo ahora mismo!
> 
> Les debo informar que ha este fic solo deben faltarle este capitulo y otro ademas de el Epilogo antes de que termine mis amores :'( es triste lo se pero todo tiene un fin, y por mi parte solo queda agradecerles por todo el apoyo prestado!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Bien, he estado pensando y quiero organizar un ataque sorpresa ahora mismo, ahora que tenemos una forma facil de entrar a su palacio - dijo Atem en cuanto todos se habian reunido en la sala a su orden - si tenemos suerte terminaremos esta pesadilla acabando con Zork.... Si no, al menos daremos un fuerte golpe a sus fuerzas, pero eso tiene que ser antes de que se de cuenta de que falta Ryou

Si es tan amable Bakura de explicarnos como manejarnos en ese lugar, nunca he visto ni por asomo el palacio de Zork - gruño Seto mirando al par de peliblancos.

Les hare un plano y a partir de alli decidiremos que hacer - dijo Akefia levantandose para ir por lapiz y papel - iremos nosotros solos o llevaremos parte de nuestras fuerzas?

Atem parpadeo pensativo - Planeo una emboscada y si somos demasiados se dara cuenta de inmediato, pero debemos llevar refuerzos por si los necesitamos

Yo puedo crear desde aqui un portal que transporte el ejercito de aqui a donde sea que se necesite, solo que voy a tener que quedarme aqui y que Marik me ayude a abrir el portal desde su lado - se ofrecio Malik mirando a su compañero con una sonrisa - solo tienen que darme una señal y entre los dos llevaremos a las tropas listas para luchar

Bien, ya tenemos algo al menos - ordeno Atem a lo que todos asintieron serios y queriendo terminar con esta lucha de una vez por todas.

* * *

_  
_ _Más_ _tarde..._

Atem miro el pasillo con cautela, detras de el iban Yami y Yugi com los sentidos activados al maximo - ya saben que hacer no?

Ante el asentimiento seguro avanzaron hasta adentrarse un poco mas en el palacio, el plan era simple... Segun Bakura habian pocos lugares que Zork frecuentara, asi que se habian dividido el lugar justo como harian en cualquier momento, el primer grupo en encontrarle daria señal a los otros que correrian hacia alli.

Mientras no encontraran a Zork se encargarian de buscar y tomar por sorpresa a todos los guardias posibles, Akefia y Bakura estaban fuera cazando a todos los guardias apostados fuera de los muros del palacio y seguramente estaba gozando de lo lindo. Ellos por su parte diezmarian sigilosamente lo que pudieran dentro y esperaban tener a Zork solo cuando antes, mientras menos interferencias mejor - huelo a unos tres guardias cerca - susurro Yugi serio.

En camino - Yami desaparecio en un parpadeo y segundos despues regreso con algo de sangre en las garras - estaban medio dormidos, creo que Zork les habia tenido haciendo guardia sin descanso

Me supera el porque alguien seguiria a Zork siendo el ser antipatico y sin respeto por los demas que es - murmuro Atem mosqueado, si no fuera porque Yugi era el ser dulce que era ya se fuera cargado a cualquiera que fuera seguido a Zork sin importar las ciscunstancias.... Bastante daño habian hecho ya.

Ya Atem, no te enojes que ahora lo que necesitamos es tener la cabeza fria - tranquilizo Yugi sonriendoles amablemente - Yami, hay un grupo en esa puerta... Parece que estan cuidando algo dentro

Esta vez ire yo, asi tambien vere que es lo que estan cuidando - dijo Atem serio antes de adelantarse con sus armas en mano.

Detras de el siguieron de cerca Yugi y Yami curioso por lo que sea que Zork estuviera escondiendo, acabar con los guardias descuidados no fue un problema y pronto el trio se encontro frente a la puerta que protegian - cuidado, tiene una poderosa barrera protectora - aviso Yami con el ceño fruncido.

Atem frunció el ceño y tomo una pequeña piedra para arrojarla contra la puerta, miro como una pelicula invisible negra aparecio frente a la puerta y detuvo la piedra antes de que siquiera rozara la puerta, una energia poderosa se sintio y la piedra fue hecha trizas en un instante - no solo es protectora, tambien es de ataque - señalo Atem mirando como la barrera volvia a ponerse invisible.

Como la retiramos? Hay algo importante detras si esta protegida de esta forma - pregunto Yami mirando la puerta fijamente.

Yo tengo una idea, creo que he visto una barrera parecida antes... Es rara, pero no muy dificil de romper si sabes como hacerlo - llamo Yugi timido, recordaba que ago asi estaba en el lugar donde escapo hacia tantos siglos, Odion se habian enxargado de enseñarles varias cosas utiles para romper cosas como estas - etto... Necesito buscar los sellos que mantienen la barrera alli, deberian estar cerca solo son tres o cuatro como maximo

Vamos entonces, mientras mas pronto terminemos mejor - se dividieron para buscar hasta que cada uno se encontro con un sello que emitia la misma energia que la barrera, con algo de trabajo los rompieron y regresaron a la puerta para ver si habia desaparecido. Atem comprobo lanzado otra piedra que golpeo la pared sin problemas - ya esta supongo, aunque voy a revisar de nuevo si no hay alguna trampa de emergencia

No encontrando nada los tres entraron a la habitacion y Atem al instante quedo sin aliento al ver a las figuras en mal estado recostadas en un par de camas sucias - .... Mana...? Mahado...?

Yami estaba en un estado de Shock parecido y no parecia poder siquiera hablar, Yugi les miraba a ambos con preocupacion - .... Neee... Quienes son?

Amigos nuestros - respondio Yami medio ido aun y avanzando un paso hacia los inconcientes.

P-Pero como...? Ellos desaparecieron mucho antes de que Zork incluso atacara al palacio! - exclamo Atem sin salir de su sorpresa.

No estoy entendiendo nada, podrian explicarme quienes son? - pidio Yugi caminando hacia los seres y comenzando a revisarles - no soy tan bueno en curacion como Malik o Ryou pero puedo estabilizarles al menos

Porfavor amor - murmuro Atem suspirando y medio saliendo del estado de Shock en el que habia entrado - ellos eran grandes amigos de la corte, magos y nuestros guardianes... Pero padre les envio a investigar algo, no se el que... Desaparecieron en su mision

Supongo que era algo relacionado con Zork, ese bastardo - gruño Yami con odio.

Yugi asintio y siguio con su trabajo de curar a los dos, estaban bastante mal heridos y le resultaba un milagro que siguieran con vida. Despues de un largo rato y un arduo trabajo Yugi suspiro alejandose de los heridos - ya no puedo hacer mas, creo que... Llevandoles con Ishizu ahora mismo tienen altas probabilidades de sobrevivir

Entonces no esperemos mas, vamos - ordeno Yami con apuro a lo que los otros dos asintieron, esta mision de asalto se habia convertido de pronto en una de rescate.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Donde podria estar Zork...? - se pregunto Marik aburrido de estar recorriendo y matando guardias - joder esto es molesto...

Pensaba que te gustaba causar dolor y sufrimiento - gruño Joey con fastidio por estar al lado del quejumbroso

Marik se encogio de hombros - Si, pero despues de un rato incluso eso aburre

Es mejor si vamos con la boca cerrada para no alertar a medio castillo que estamos dentro - recordo Seto con hastio preguntandose que hacia con el par de imbesiles.

A mi no me mandas - refunfuño Joey aunque curiosamente si hizo lo que el castaño ordeno para diversion de Marik.

Ya nos estamos acercando a la zona de entrenamiento, com un poci de suerte Zork esta alli distraido y podemos acabar con esto - dijo Seto encendiendo sus sentidos al maximo.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Umm... - gemia una castaña levantandose con pesadez - ... Donde estoy?

Esta segura Mana, estas con nosotros - tranquilizo Yami corriendo hacia donde estaba recostada.

Yami...? - murmuro la chica somnolienta, gimio dolorida y eso parecio hacerla recordar la situacion en la que antes estaba - ... No! Mahado! Donde esta!?

Estan aqui! Ambos! No te sobresaltes que tus heridad pueden volver abrirse! - regaño Atem acercandose y haciendo que volviera a recostarse despues de señalarle a Mahado en otra cama cercana - se que esto es algo desconsiderado considerando tu situacion pero estamos de emegencia, que fue lo que sucedio com ustedes dos?

Estabamos investigando un centro extraño que habia en el mundo de los humanos, emitia energia extraña y los exploradores habian dado con el hacia tiempo - explico Mana en voz baja - lo enlazamos con Zork ya que varios de sus hombres de confianza paseaban por alli de vez en cuando y justo cuando estabamos por entrar a revisarlo nos descubrieron, hemos estado atrapado por el desde entonces

Que clase de lugar era ese? Llegaron a descubrir algo? - pregunto Atem serio.

No mucho, solo que alli hacian experimentos extraños con crias de distintas razas - dijo Mana haciendo que Yugi desde su esquina apartada de tensara un poco - nunca logramos entrar, pelo que sea que Zork estaba creando alli era inestable y peligroso...

.... Donde era ese sitio..? - pregunto Yugi timido y con sospecha.

En un bosque, escondida entre los arboles y... - la mente de Yugi se desconecto y con el corazon hecho un desastre giro sobre sus talones para salir corriendo ante la mirada confundida y preocupada de sus dos compañeros.

 _Fue Zork.... Fue Zork el que nos secuestro e hizo daño..._ \- se dio cuenta Yugi deteniendo en una esquina escondida y oscura de la guarida donde Ishizu curo a los dos amigos de sus compañeros - _... El fue el que me llevo de mi nido, el que nos separo de nuestras familias a todos..._

Con su lado dragon gruñendo de furia por el descubrimiento Yugi se transformo y salio volando a gran velocidad dejando a sus compañeros preocupados....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa a todos mis lindos lectores, espero que el dia de hoy sea muy bueno! :3
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por todo el apoyo (y la muy larga espera) que mostraron a lo largo de la escritura de este fic, espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Que Zork fue quien hizo que!? - pregunto Malik mirando a Yugi con todas sus caracteristicas dragoniacas al aire y una mirada de enojo nunca antes vista en el tricolor.

El fue quien nos tomo de nuestras familias y nos convirtio en las rarezas que somos, el fue quien me alejo de mi nido!! - siseo Yugi totalmente furioso - tenemos que hacer algo!

Debes calmarte un poco, vamos a ver si Odion ya termino de levantar el hechizo sobre Ryou y despues..... Bueno, despues podremos actuar los cuatro - gruño Malik cuya mirada comenzaba a reflejar el enojo del otro.

Juntos fueron hasta la habitacion donde Odion comenzaba a retirar con cuidado un extraño collar roto del cuello de su amigo - .... Yugi...? No estabas con tus compañeros?

Ryou como esta? Tu crees que podra levantarse y venir con nosotros pronto? - pregunto Yugi serio haciendo que Odion le mirara extrañado y preocupado.

No se cuando despierte, esto era lo que mantenia el control sobre sus acciones... - señalo el hombre el collar que arrojo descuidadamente sobre la mesa - debemos esperar a que despierte, aunque no creo que suceda aho...

Odion se detuvo al ver a Malik acercarse al peliblanco y colocar sus manos sobre su pecho, sorprendido miro como el rubio lanzo la concentracion mas grande de energia que habia sentido nunca hacia el cuerpo del otro y corriendo se acerco a ver - estas loco!? Con ese nivel de poder pudiste haberle matado!

Pero no lo hizo, ademas Ryou solo necesita energia para levantarse y andar... No se si te has dado cuenta pero de nosotros es el mas resistente junto a Yugi - recordo Malik señalando como Ryou comenzaba a revolverse y de pronto abria los ojos con confusion - despues que dormimos y descansamos todo lo que haga falta, ahora debemos hacer algo

Odion se les quedo mirando con el ceño fruncido - Se puede saber que es lo que van a hacer?

Acabar con la razon de nuestros problemas - respondio Yugi acercandose y ayudando a Ryou a sentarse - ven con nosotros, te explico en el camino que esta sucediendo

Odion pudo hacer poco para detener al par que levanto al adormilado peliblanco y lo sacaron a rastras del lugar - _que estara pasando para que los dos actuen de ese modo..?_

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Joey parpadeo en cuanto escucho el estruendoso rugido venir de afuera seguido por el temblor en todo el castillo, reconocio los gruñidos furioso de su amigo y se pregunto que estaba sucediendo - .... Que demonios? - pregunto Seto mirando alrededor por un nuevo temblor que sacudio el lugar.

  
Yugi esta enojado, lo suficientemente enojado como para decidir que se cargara el solo todo esto - murmuro Joey buscando una ventana por donde ver a su amigo.

  
De pronto aparecio en un destello Malik y Joey se extraño al ver la expresion de enojo comteniso en su rostro - vengan conmigo, Ryou esta armando un hechizo que destruira cualquier demonio vivo dentro de este palacio

Ryou...? Que Ryou no estaba inconciente!? - bien, a cada segundo que pasaba menos entendia el pobre de Joey.

Te explicaremos despues, pero realmente necesitan salir ahora antes de que Ryou termine el hechizo - y sin darle tiempo a nadie de preguntar mas Malik les tomo de las manos para que todos desaparecieran en un destello.

  
Aparecieron bastante alejados del palacio junto a Akefia y Bakura que parecian tan confundidos como ellos, de pronto un haz de luz brillo por sobre el castillo y medio pudieron vislumbrar a Ryou con las alas totalmente extendidas en el medio. Gritos podian escucharse mientras la luz sagrada practicamente desintegraba a cualquier demonio que quedara dentro, incluso desde la distancia el pequeño grupo sentia los bellos del cuerpo erizados por la energia - ..... Recuerdame no hacerle enojar - murmuro Bakura con una mueca.

Joey, Zork salio por una compuerta en su habitacion, ayudame a cazarle - gruño Malik de pronto en cuanto la luz comenzaba a bajar de intensidad - te explico en el camino

* * *

Tsk! Debi haberles puesto una correa o algo para mantenerles a raya - gruño para si mismo Zork mientras corria escondiendose en la maleza del bosque. Se agacho escondiendose entre las hojas al escuchar el aleteo y miro a su hijo volando casi sobre el buscandole - y a ti debi haberte matado

  
Un aullido lobuno le alerto de que debia seguir, gruñendo se arrastro por el suelo buscando que el ser sobre el no le viera. A la distancia escucho un rugido que hizo temblar la tierra y maldijo de nuevo por no haber hecho algo cuando pudo - si llego a la fortaleza del sur podre defenderme, no sabran ni que les golpeo

Corrio entre la oscuridad sin notar al lobo dorado que le seguia de cerca, miro su destino con una sonrisa despues de un rato.... Sonrisa que duro poco ya que sintio un peso caerle en la espalda mientras su cuello era apretado por colmillos filosos y gruñidos salian del ser que le apresaba, pateo al lobo de encima suyo y este aullo alertando a sus amigos de donde estaba.

  
No llego a dar ni dos pasos cuando frente a el cayo un rubio que le fulmino con la mirada - te voy a destrozar - siseo Malik mientras detras de Zork el lobo asechaba enojado.

  
Tsk! Tu no puedes conmigo - aseguro Zork con burla y dio un potente salto buscando huir, tristemente fue regresado a la tierra dolorosamente de una patada de parte de Ryou.

  
Me secuestraste e hiciste que lastimara a mis amigos! - grito Ryou enojado y con aquella energia sagrada rodeandole.

Zork le miro con odio y furia - Debi haberte matado cuando naciste, es mas estaba seguro que moririas... Debi haberme asegurado! Mas debil y molesto que su hermano traidor...

.... Hermano...? - pregunto Ryou frunciendo el ceño y lanzandose a tierra para rodear al hombre junto a sus amigos.

  
Y todavia no lo has descubierto? Vaya idiota, el traidor de Bakura y tu son mis hijos, mellizos aunque tu naciste casi muerto y por eso me deshise de ti - respondio Zork burlon e iba a aprovecharse de la sorpresa de todos para huir.

  
Pero su camino fue truncado por una potente rafaga de fuego que llego del cielo y casi no le cocino vivo, trago saliva sonoramente cuando miro al dragon furioso aterrizar frente suyo tapando cualquier via de escape que le quedara.

Bakura y yo... Somos hermanos...? - pregunto Ryou todavia atonito - tu... Nos separaste...?

Con razon Ryou toda su vida se sintio incompleto, roto... Toda su vida habia tenido un hermano, uno mellizo con el que compartir y... - tu! - Ryou gruño casi pareciendose al mismo Yugi con ira.

Favor que les hice! Tu seguro moriras y el traidor ese seguro te fuera seguido, aunque debi haber dejado que sucediera! - rugio Zork mirando alrededor acorralado - tu y el son la peor decepcion que he tenido en la vida, aunque al menos tu eres fuerte... Mas fuerte que aquel inutil traidor

No hables de Bakura de esa forma! - siseo Ryou dando un zarpazo enojado y cortando gran parte del pecho del hombre - el es mucho mas de lo que tu jamas seras!

Ya quieran ustedes dos, todos ustedes son unos debiles que no merecen nada mas que la muerte - dijo Zork furioso levantandose con dificultad por la herida en su pecho - gracias a mi es que tienen los dones que tienen!!

Malik le miro furioso - No te los pedimos, es mas si pudieramos te lo regresaramos de una sola patada en el tracero... Nos alejaste de nuestras familias, nosotros estabamos bien hasta que tu llegaste!

Son unos imbesiles, que no se dan cuenta que... - Yugi al parecer habia tenido suficiente de su voz, de un solo zarpazo le envio a volar hacia la roca y gruño dando un coletazo a donde habia caido el demonio.

Joey y Malik no tardaron en llegar a donde estaba y miraron al estropeado ser buscar levantarse con los huesos quebrados por el golpe, Joey gruñendo comenzo a dar mordiscos y demas hiriendo mas al demonio no dejandole levantarse. Malik mientras cargaba un poderoso hechizo lacerante que dejo al borde de la muerte a Zork.

Un destello oscuro cubrio al moribundo en signo de que la habilidad regenerativa de emergencia se habia activado, aunque fue para nada, en cuanto este estuvo recuperado le esperaba un furioso Ryou que lo encerro en una esfera de energia sagrada, los gritos de Zork resonaban en la quietud del bosque mientras la energia lo quemaba hasta que nada quedo de su existencia.

Ryou parecio relajarse en cuanto todo rastro aparente del hombre desaparecio y los demas le imitaron, se quedaron un rato alli... En silencio y una extraña sensacion de vacio recorriendoles, no se miraban ni pensaban en nada mas que todo lo que habian descubierto.

Asi fueron encontrados segundos despues por sus preocupados compañeros, Atem fue el primero en acercarse para acariciar la nariz de su compañero aun tranformado - ... Yugi amor, estas bien?

Eso hizo al dragon comenzar a tomar su forma humana y cuando lo hizo se arrojo a los brazos de su compañero para abrazarle con fuerza - .... Solo abrazame porfavor...

Con gusto mi vida, te abrazare todo lo que quieras - aseguro Atem devolviendo el abrazo con cariño, dio un suave beso en la frente del menor y le miro suavemente - si quieres llorar o desahogarte hazlo amor

Yami se acerco para unirse al abrazo mientras el resto hacia lo mismo con sus propias parejas, Marik abrazo por la espalda a su Malik y este se giro para apretujarse contra el otro. Ryou corrio hacia los brazos de Bakura sin saber que decir y este suspiro encerrandole contra su cuerpo, Akefia susurrando palabras suaves les abrazo con cariño a ambos. Seto miro al cielo, luego al suelo y luego a los lados... Todo buscando hacerse el indiferente, no le funciono demasiado tiempo la estrategia y pronto se encontró mimando al afectado canino.

Kura... Kefi.... Zork ya no esta, podemos ir a casa...? - murmuro Ryou de pronto aun apretujado en el pecho ajeno.

Al ver que todos los demas parecian querer lo mismo, los mayores simplemente asintieron para levantar entre sus brazos a los pobres mientras se preguntaban que demonios habia sucedido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyyy....! Listo, termine :3
> 
> Bueno, aun falta el Epilogo pero hasta aquí puedo por hoy -.-
> 
> Awww... Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, no saben cuanto les amo a todos y aprecio lo que hacen!
> 
> Me tengo que ir y cortarlo aqui, muchas gracias por leer y nos encontraremos una proxima vez! :3


	20. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos y bienvenidos al ultimo cap de esta historia!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos lo que han seguido esta locura mia, me hacen sentir tan feliz!! :'3
> 
> Me encantaron todos sus comentarios!
> 
> Ahora todos ustedes saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que lean!

Era una mañana brillante y tranquila, o bueno.... Lo más traquila que este hogar podia estar - devuelve esa mierda asqueroso ladron de quinta!! - chillo cierto tricolor con ira mientras perseguia a un peliblanco muy risueño.

Alli estaba, una escena normal en el palacio real. Dos idiotas (o a veces mas se unen, todo depende de al pendeja razón por la que se quieran medio matar) persiguiendose mientras los demas hacian como si nada ocurriera - maaaa...! Ishizu, tendras algo por alli de comer...? - pregunto un peliblanco con una enorme barriga, detras de el pasaron dos borrones, uno negro y otro plateado gritandose mutuamente.

Ryou-chan, acabaste de comer.... - dijo la mujer mirandole divertida.

Pues yo comi, pero bebes tambien quieren desayuno - dijo Ryou con un puchero adorable - y son dos asi que tengo el doble de hambre

Ishizu suspiro negando con la cabeza divertida - Bien, seguro que queda algo hecho que pueda calentarte

Oye y el padre de esos engendros tragones...? - pregunto Marik que estaba alli en la sala aburrido.

Uno esta haciendo el pendejo - respondió Ryou señalando a Bakura que era perseguido por Yami - el otro esta haciendo el perezoso en la cama

Puff! - bufo el rubio - ese Akefia, nadie le tiene tomando con Atem hasta las tantas de la mañana... Cuando fue que se fueron a dormir de nuevo...?

Realmente hace como una hora y ya casi es medio dia - respondio Ishizu arta por Ryou - ese par deberia dar el ejemplo, son reyes coronados ahora!

Estaban celebrando su coronacion y la nueva estabilidad que tiene nuestro mundo, que Ryou y yo no pudieramos tomar no significa que los detengamos de divertirse - defendio Yugi llegando con expresion adormilada y en pijamas, incluso parecia arrastrar su cobija y llevar un almohadon entre sus brazos, de pronto miro a Marik con un puchero - .... Me das un permiso...?

No se ni para que te levantas de la cama si de todas maneras vas a venir a acurrucarte aqui - murmuro el moreno negando con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del enorme sofa donde estaba.

Divertido miro como Ryou se acurruco en una esquina del sofa con un enorme plato en mano y dejo todo su regazo al descubierto, cosa que no fue desaprovechada por el tricolor que coloco la almohada entre el hueco de las piernas de su amigo y se hizo una bolita alli mismo con la sabana.

Ishizu sonrio al ver a los menores anidando juntos, eran tan moe! Los dos con sus pancitas y apechugaditos - puedo unirme yo tambien...? - pregunto un Joey bostezando y sin esperar respuesta tomo su forma animal para encajarse en el hueco que quedaba.

Desde que ganaron la guerra no habian hecho mas que trabajar porque este mundo volviera a la paz que siempre debio haber tenido, reconstruyeron pueblos y ayudaron a familias rotas por el tirano Zork a sanarse. Fue un arduo trabajo pero ahora, años despues estaban mirando los frutos y podian decir que iban por buen camino.

Decidieron que para evitar que un ser como Zork volviera a surgir se dividiria el territorio en partes iguales y cada familia cuidaria su territorio, asi fue como ahora Atem era el Rey y soberano de toda la zona norte, Marik de la del Este, Seto del Oeste y Akefia de sur. Cada uno vigilaba su territorio y se ocupaba de mantener el orden alli, con ayuda de sus compañeros por supuesto.

Cada uno era automo en su territorio, aunque claro... Todos eran una sola familia y se daban cuentas entre ellos por que al final eran un solo reino, de alli que casi siempre vivieran juntos y solo se mudaran de palacio a palacio a conveniencia. Mas ahora que la familia se estaba haciendo mas grande con Yugi preñado y Ryou con gemelos casi por parir.

Los mas grandes tuvieron tambien el gran trabajo de ayudar a sus amores a superar todo lo que aprendieron y tambien a superar el shock que les ocaciono haber acabado ellos mismos con Zork cuando nunca habian matado a nadie de esa forma, ademas de que les ayudaron a orientarse en este nuevo mundo que nunca habian conocido.

Ustedes acurrucados y yo aqui botado - gimio Malik con un puchero mirando al par de barrigones.

Apechugate tambien, seguro encuentras el como - murmuro Ryou sonriente y chupando sus dedos despues de haber terminado su comida, Yugi y Joey estaban perdidos en el mundo de los sueños de nuevo.

Malik asintio y jalo la parte de abajo del sofa/cama donde todos estaban para sacar lo que restaba de este, con mas espacio disponible todos se estiraron y Malik se acurruco contra los demas. A lo lejos se escucho un estruendo seguido de una maldicion ahogada y esperaron que eso significara el final del problema entre Bakura y Yami.

Ryou miro resignado a su compañero entrar con un enorme chichon a un lado de su cabeza seguido de un Yami enfurruñado lleno de raspones - terminaron...?

Dile a este idiota que no vuelva a tocar mis cosas! - gruño Yami molesto - menos que use mi cepillo para peinar a todos los caballos del establo!

Ryou iba a regañar a Bakura pero no pudo gracias a la estruendosa carcajada de Marik que aun seguia por el lugar - buena esa Bakura!

Gracias, muchas gracias - agredecio bromista el aludido mientras Yami parecia a punto de entrar en combustion espontanea por la ira.

No hagan ruido grupo de tarados! - chillo Malik señalando a Yugi rendido en el calor de sus amigos y revolviendose incomodo por el ruido - si le despiertan voy a enojarme!

Kura, Akefia esta solito, anda a acurrucarte - dijo Ryou y Bakura asintio rapidamente para huir velozmente despues, entendia bien cuando su compañero menor queria que se largara y el no seria el idiota que haria enojar a un chico en cinta.

Despues de todo lo que aprendieron de parte de Zork, los chicos se habian dejado hacer ciertos estudios para ver que era lo que habian hecho con ellos. Y descubrieron que Zork no solo les habia mezclado con otras razas, si no que las habia incorporado tan fuertemente en sus sistemas que se habian hecho una en si mismas, creando una nueva raza a la que llamaron "Hikary's" por sus grandes poderes sagrados a pesar de ser seres de oscuridad.

Era una nueva era y todos estaban disfrutando de la paz que tenian - buen dia amor, como estas...? - preguntaba un Akefia adormilado y acercandose a la bola que era los Hikary's acurrucados para mimar a su pequeño compañero.  
Bien, Atem sigue dormido? - pregunto Ryou notando que Yugi comenzaba a revolverse con ganas de despertar.

Quieres que vaya a patearle de la cama? - pregunto el moreno soltando un bostezo - lo hare con gusto

El menor nego con apuro - No, seguro viene antes de que Yugi despierte

El moreno se encogio de hombros y fue hasta la cocina a ver que podia robar del refrigerador de desayuno seguramente, Ryou tuvo razon en lo anterior... Minutos despues se vio a Atem entrar con cara de sueño y amor al mirar a Yugi entre dormido y despierto - buenos dias

Querras decir tardes - bromeo Yugi con los ojos entre abiertos - descanzaste?

Algo, fuera sido mejor si te quedabas conmigo - dijo Atem con un puchero - porque te fuiste?

No queria molestarte porque te vi rendido, queria despertarme pero me dio pereza y podia despertarte al regresar a la cama... Asi que me acurruque aqui - explico Yugi con un ojo medio abierto - como amaneciste...?

Bien, tu ya comiste algo? - pregunto el mas grande acercandose para acariciar la panza del tricolor - si no te preparare un desayuno rapido

Para mi tambien! - llamo Yami medio recostado de otro de los sofas, lugar donde siempre habia reposado desde que termino de discutir con Bakura.

El embarazado es Yugi, asi que te vienes y me ayudas - gruño Atem negando con la cabeza a lo que los Hikary's rieron divertidos - mira que escuche los refunfuños de Bakura hasta mi habitacion sobre un "tonto que no sabe de bromas", siempre tienen que discutir?

Yami puso mala cara levantándose - _todo por el tonto de Bakura_ \- gruño en su mente, no teniendo nada que decir seguio al moreno despues de dar un beso a la mejilla de Yugi.

Akefia, deja de regañarme! - chillo cierta vocecita llegando seguida de un coscorrón.

Callate, estas siendo demasiado molesto para la hora - dijo Seto llegando con Bakura detras de el sobandose la cabeza, se notaba que fue el castaño quien habia dado el golpazo al peliblanco.

Aunque a Akefia no parecio gustarle mucho la accion - Oye idiota, solo yo tengo permiso de maltratar a Bakura!!!

............ Si, todo era paz y alegría en esa familia (si no contaban las locuras tipicas y los desastre normales que ocurrian a diario). Los mas grandes cuidaban a los menores con esmero y esperaban mantener esta paz para siempre, al final de cuentas.... Mantener a sus Hikary's a si de felices y tranquilos siempre seria su prioridad.

\- Fin -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww....! Hasta aqui llego!
> 
> :'3 otro fic listo, no saben lo feliz que me siento! (aunque esta aplicación de wattpad me lo arruina llevo dos días intentando subir este epilogo y el capitulo de otra historia)
> 
> Ahora con respecto al comentario entre paréntesis queria preguntarles si preferian que siguiera intentado subir el capitulo que tengo listo de otra o historia... O preferían que lanzara el Prologo de una nueva Historia en la que estoy trabajando (si la aplicacion me deja hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas claro... Aunque tambien estaba pensando en lo que sucediera primero)...
> 
> Ustedes diganme! Y como siempre, les agradezco por sus comentarios y votos, muchas gracias por el apoyo!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


End file.
